No need for Heroes
by blue-eyed-shuichi
Summary: The universe is under attack! People are disappearing from all over the various galaxies and its up to Tenchi and the gang to take on an invisible menace threatening the universe. But who is the new guy and why does he look just like Tenchi?
1. Default Chapter

  
No Need for Heroes  
  
By JD Fielding   
Note: None of the characters (with a few notable exceptions) belong to me. They are the property of Pioneer Inc. and all those involved in creating one  
of the greatest anime series of all time. Based on the Tenchi Universe series.Slight AU in that I have no clue what the name of Tenchi's and Yosho's Juraian Ancestors are. So I made up my own.   
Lots of Ryoko, but this is not a Ryoko/Tenchi fic.  
  
Chapter 1--It Begins  
  
The planet Jurai. A unique planet with a unique history. For countless generations,  
  
Jurai has been ruled by those of the Juraian royal bloodline.Hundreds of branch  
  
families connected in one form or another to the direct descendants ( those who can trace their royal  
  
ancestry back1000 years.) It has been the role of the direct descendent  
  
to rule over Jurai and all it's territories. However, the rulers of Jurai have also relied on the Juraian council to handle daily  
  
affairs and represent the needs of the people to the emperor or empress  
  
respectively. Today,as in the past, the council has been looked upon to make decisions about the future,  
  
welfare, and safety on Jurai. In a large conference room on the planet Jurai such  
  
an event was taking place.  
  
An emergency meeting was in session. The fate of the entire universe, the issue.  
  
Leaders chattered in different tones. Some angry, some fearful, others calm.   
  
The leader of the council, Chairman Meiko, raised his hand in a gesture of silence.   
  
Everyone quieted down.   
  
"As you know the two rightful rulers, Lord Tenchi and Princess Ayeka, are  
  
currently on the planet Earth. The Interim Lord believes we should send a kenshin knight to tell  
  
them of the situation."  
  
"In the hope of what?" Council member Taga interjected. "That they will return. Lord  
  
Tenchi has no wish to rule and Princess Ayeka will not return without Lord Tenchi. So  
  
where does that leave us?"  
  
"Taga," Meiko sighed. "I'm sure that if we send a kenshin knight they will come."  
  
"But the trouble is not on Jurai." A voice called from the crowd. A tallman stood  
  
in the back of the group, his features hidden by shadow.   
  
Meiko smiled. "Kenshin, thank you for coming."  
  
The man nodded. "I am duty bound to do all I can to preserve order. Besides"  
  
He added. "Four of my fellow knights are missing. I want to find out what happened  
  
to them."  
  
"Yes," Meiko replied. "People are disappearing at a rapid rate these past few   
  
months. It is most distressing. We fear Princess Ayeka and Lord Tenchi might be  
  
in danger so far away from Jurai."   
  
"I will do all that I can to keep them safe." The kenshin promised before stepping out  
  
of the shadows to bow.  
  
The council members gasped when they caught a glimpse of the young knight before  
  
them.The young man smiled slightly, obviously humored by the council's reaction,  
  
before turning around and slowly exiting the room.  
  
A few seconds later, Taga turned to Meiko. A look of shock plastered on his aging face.  
  
"The resemblance is incredible!" He admonished.  
  
Meiko nodded, a small smile tugging at his lips."Yes, it is. Isn't it." He replied, his  
  
amused features quickly fading into one of concern. All around him he heard and  
  
sensed the discord and confusion beginning to swell among his fellow   
  
members. Meiko needed to settle their fears and gain confidence for the young man he had sent to solve  
  
the mystery. He stretched his small frame upward and raised his arms in a   
  
calming gesture. He then spoke in a booming voice that belied his small stature.  
  
"Everyone quiet please."  
  
The commotion died down. Several men and a few women turned towards him waiting  
  
for him to continue.   
  
Meiko drew in a quick breath then let it out slowly. "This meeting has come to an end  
  
but before we leave I have something to tell you." He paused to make sure everyone  
  
was paying attention then  
  
continued in a voice full of conviction. "I have placed my trust in the kenshin.  
  
So too must you. Trust him. He will bring back our people and restore order to the universe."   
  
Meiko ended with a nod and a smile. He gathered his notes and left the room followed   
  
closely by those less sure but equally hopeful people. People hopeful that the kenshin would succeed  
  
because if he failed, Jurai was doomed.  
  
  
  
Chapter two--A few weeks later  
  
  
  
Billions of light years away and some weeks later Tenchi, or Lord Tenchi as he was  
  
known on Jurai, was walking along the campus of Tokyo University. Having  
  
been born and raised on planet earth, his first sixteen years of life had been pretty normal until one  
  
day a shipcrashed into the countryside where Tenchi lived. It was then that he met Ryoko,   
  
the first of six women who would enter his life and change it forever. Ayeka, first  
  
princess of Jurai, her younger sister Sasami, Washu (a computer genius), and two Galaxy  
  
police officers: Mehoshi and Keoni all became part of his family. While he cared for all of  
  
them, they were driving him crazy, particularly Ryoko and Ayeka who were always vying for his attention.  
  
When a man posing as Yosho, the long lost direct descendent of the Royal house,  
  
gained control of Jurai, Tenchi went with Ayeka and the others to expose the truth. It was then  
  
that Tenchi discovered his grandfather was Yosho. Tenchi, who always thought of himself as a  
  
simple country boy, was the crown prince of Jurai and had an enormous hidden   
  
power waiting to be exploited. He used this power to defeat the impostor, Kagato,  
  
and free Ayeka who had been captured. He had the opportunity to rule the most  
  
powerful planet (and all of its territories) in the universe but turned it down to  
  
return to earth. Mehoshi and Keoni returned to their galaxy police jobs while Ayeka  
  
and the rest of the gang journeyed back to Tenchi's home planet along with two  
  
imperial knights, Azaka and Kamedaki.  
  
Now, three years later, he was attending Tokyo university trading the chaos of living with  
  
six beautiful girls for the chaos of living in the big city. As he walked along  
  
the campus, his brown eyes took in the grassy hills and grand oak and maple trees  
  
surrounding the path to the science department. His short black hair and small ponytail  
  
moving slightly in the soft spring breeze that blew around him. He strolled his lanky  
  
frame along, unaware he was being watched.  
  
A short distance away, beneath an impressive oak, sat a young man in blue jeans,  
  
a brown sweater and a red baseball cap. His vivid blue eyes focused on Tenchi as he  
  
passed by. The man stood up and slowly walked along the grassy terrain blending in  
  
with the others walking on the grass. He would cast a sidelong glance to his left then look  
  
straight ahead again.  
  
Suddenly Tenchi stopped. _That's strange_ he thought. _Somebody close by has a lot of power_.  
  
Tenchi looked around but was unable to find the source. A strong gust of wind  
  
swept in causing the crown prince to cover his eyes with his hand. Tenchi looked  
  
up to find the sky rapidly filling with bundles of black clouds. Lightning erupted in  
  
brillant flashes followed by thunder that rumbled menacingly. Suddenly the ground was assaulted by a  
  
hard rain that fell like bullets from the angry sky causing several students to run  
  
and seek shelter.   
  
Tenchi began to head for safety but stopped. turning quickly to his right he spotted a man some distace away. _Aha. He must be the one I sensed earlier_. Tenchi stared at the mysterious figure.  
  
The man stared back before vanishing into thin air.  
  
Tenchi shook his head. _Man, I need some sleep._ He thought.   
  
"Hey man, you okay?" Someone yelled from underneath an umbrella. " You look like you've seen a ghost."  
  
"I think I just did." Tenchi murmured then broke out of his reverie and headed to  
  
the Science department shaking his head along the way.  
  
A few weeks later an incident would happen to change the lives of everyone in Tenchi's  
  
life including Tenchi himself.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3--Just what is a kenshin knight anyway?  
  
  
  
"Sasami!" Princess Ayeka called out from the front porch of the Masaki residence.  
  
Her tall, lithe form twisting left and right before she spotted her younger sister coming  
  
out of the woods.  
  
"Ayeka what's wrong?" Sasami asked, her blue pigtails flying wildly in the wind. Her  
  
dark eyes etched with concern.  
  
Ayeka smiled and waved Sasami forward. "Come inside. A storm is brewing and I don't  
  
want you to get hurt."  
  
"Oh, okay." Sasami said in disappointment heading for the door.  
  
Ayeka was about to follow when she saw a brief flash of movement to her right.  
  
She stood still, the wind whipping her long purple hair around her pretty face.  
  
She closed her maroon eyes and focused.  
  
"What is it?" Sasami asked, not yet inside.  
  
Ayeka opened her eyes and smiled. "Nothing. Come inside."   
  
"Washu!" Ayeka called, closing the front door behind her "Washu!" She repeated,  
  
searching the house frantically.  
  
A short red haired woman with sparkling green eyes poked her head out of a  
  
closet door. "What?" She asked.  
  
Ayeka skidded to a halt and backtracked to the hallway the shorter woman was now  
  
standing in. "Washu," Ayeka began, her hands clasped in front of her."Did your energy  
  
detection device well, detect anything just now?" She asked referring to one of the computer  
  
genius's many inventions.  
  
"Why?" Washu asked.  
  
"Because I swear I felt and saw something just now."  
  
Washu rolled her eyes. "Not this again."  
  
Ayeka straightened her frame. "I'll have you know Miss Washu that my dream does   
  
have some significance." She said indignantly.  
  
Washu waved her hand. "Right, right. So you've been telling me for the last month.  
  
Look princess, I've read up on recent Juraian history and there have been no kenshin  
  
knights in over sixty years and none that look like Tenchi."  
  
"What's a kenshin knight?" A voice called from behind.  
  
Ayeka spun around. She saw Ryoko, a former Space Pirate and rival for Tenchi's  
  
affection, standing behind her. Her black jumpsuit shining like her yellow eyes and  
  
spiky cyan hair.  
  
" A kenshin knight is a special knight indeed." An older man with grayish hair and   
  
dressed in Juraian knight attire interjected as he entered the hallway. "If I may  
  
Princess?" He asked, focusing his dark blue eyes upon Ayeka.  
  
Ayeka nodded. "Of course Azaka." She answered, vacating the hallway for the cozier  
  
confines of the Masaki living room.  
  
Everyone followed, gathering around the long oak table that sat in the living room.  
  
A younger man with dark red hair and intense blue eyes entered the living room."May  
  
I join you?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Of course Kamedaki." Ayeka said, gesturing the knight to sit. The young   
man quickly sat beside Ayeka and waited.  
  
"A kenshin knight is special indeed." Azaka repeated for Kamedaki's sake.  
  
Kamedaki's eyebrows shot up in surprise as he turned towards his older comrade but  
  
said nothing.  
  
"Why's he so special?" Ryoko asked, her curiosity piqued by Kamedaki's and Washu's  
  
reactions.  
  
Azaka turned towards her. "He or she." He corrected.  
  
"Okay , okay. He or she." Ryoko said impatiently with a wave of her hand.  
  
"Well," Azaka began. "First you must know that there are three types of Juraian  
  
knights. There are the imperial knights, like Kamedaki and myself that guard the  
  
rightful ruler of Jurai. Then there are the knights that hold many different positions both   
  
on and off the planet. They train constantly until the day comes when one of them  
  
may be chosen to replace a fallen imperial knight. Lastly, there are the kenshin knights."  
  
"What do they do?" Sasami asked.  
  
Azaka smiled, clasping his hands in front of him. "A kenshin knight is a keeper of  
  
balance. They travel the universe searching for any threats to peace, love, hope,  
  
freedom. They are almost never on Jurai yet serve their home world well."  
  
"So why have I never seen or heard of one?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"Because what Washu said is correct. No kenshin knight has existed in over sixty years.  
  
There are never more than ten born to a generation but they are not born in every generation."  
  
Kamedaki added.  
  
"Why so few Azaka?" Sasami asked.  
  
Azaka appeared thoughtful."I am not sure princess Sasami. But kenshin knights tend to  
  
come into power whenever a catastrophic event occurs. Something so horrendous that  
  
it tips the scale of balance in the universe.  
  
"So how would you know a kenshin if you saw one?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"Eye color is the first clue. When they come into power, their eyes change either  
  
into a neon blue or a sea green. These two colors are said to be vibrant, almost  
  
glowing if you will. Once you have seen such eyes you never forget it." Azaka stated.  
  
"And the second?" Washu asked with a small smirk.  
  
Azaka focused his gaze upon the short scientist. "Well the only other real physical  
  
indicator of a kenshin knight would be their left-handedness. All kenshin knights are left  
  
handed both before and after their transformation. One indicator that never varies."  
  
Washu smiled."That's not much of an indicator Azaka." She said dryly.  
  
Azaka merely shrugged then turned towards Ryoko who asked, "What do you mean  
  
when you say they come into power?  
  
Kamedaki answered her. "A kenshin knight comes into power on his or her seventeenth  
  
birthday, until this event, their identity is virtually unknown and they have no  
  
knowledge of what their true power is. However, once they transform, they gain immense power,  
  
knowledge and skill."  
  
Ryoko raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah. What kind of powers?" She asked.  
  
"Well they channel their energy into light sabers much like we do with our staffs.   
  
Added to this are their empathic, telekinetic, and telepathic abilities." Azaka answered.  
  
Ryoko frowned in confusion so Azaka clarified. "They feel the emotions of others,  
  
can move objects with their mind and can send and receive mental images and   
  
thoughts from the past, present, and near future."  
  
"I don't suppose they fly too?" Ryoko asked sarcastically.  
  
"As a matter of fact, they do." Azaka added seriously. "As well as teleportation and  
  
dematerialization."  
  
"Wow!" Sasami exclaimed. " I'd sure like to meet one."  
  
"Me too." Ryoko said, smiling wickedly and casting a sidelong glance at Ayeka before  
  
adding, "Especially if he looks like Tenchi."  
  
Ayeka stood up. She had had enough taunting for one day. "Ha,ha. That's right make  
  
jokes." She said angrily. "Just wait and see!" she fumed, storming out of the house into  
  
the woods.  
  
"Ayeka, Ayeka wait!" Sasami called out heading for the door. Ryoko stopped her.  
  
"Let her go kid. She needs to cool down and the rain outside should manage that for  
  
her. She'll be all right."  
  
Sasami stared out the window as the rain came pouring down. " I hope you're right "  
  
She whispered.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4--I Told You So  
  
  
  
Outside, some distance away, Ayeka took shelter under an enormous oak tree. She sat  
  
down on the damp earth feeling sorry for herself. "No one ever listens to me."  
  
She complained, so wrapped up in her feelings she didn't sense a dark presence until it  
  
was too late. A large bolt of lightening struck nearby, tossing Ayeka through the air like a  
  
ragdoll. Being a princess of Jurai she had several powers one of which was inacting   
  
a force field when threatened. It was the force field that saved her from any real  
  
harm. Another bright flash of light appeared before her. This time a strange creature appeared.   
  
It looked human but it had slitted eyes, pointy ears, and spiky hair.  
  
"A demon!" Ayeka exclaimed.  
  
The demon brandished a large black sword and charged at the princess. Ayeka closed   
  
her eyes, hoping the force field would be enough to stop the assault. But before the  
  
demonreached her, a man appeared and blocked the demon's blow with a green light saber.  
  
Ayeka opened her eyes. She stared in awe at what she saw before her. There, a mere  
  
foot away stood the man from her dream, the kenshin. Dressed in blue jeans, tennis  
  
shoes, and a white oxford shirt, he could pass for any ordinary earthling. Until he turned around.  
  
"It's you!" She said, her voice quavering as she took in the features of the kenshin. The  
  
man before her had the exact same facial features of Tenchi, apart from the  
  
vibrant blue eyes that held her spellbound.  
  
" Princess Ayeka , please move to a safe distance." The kenshin said in concern, in a  
  
voice not unlike Tenchi's.  
  
It took all of Ayeka's willpower to turn away from the handsome man and seek shelter a safe distance away.  
  
The man watched her go then turned back toward the demon.  
  
"Stay out of this kenshin!" The demon hissed.  
  
"Well now," The young man said, his voice hard. "You know so much about me but I   
  
know so little about you."  
  
"You'll learn soon enough, just like your friends."  
  
"Then let's not waste words!" He exclaimed. The two opponents took the battle to  
  
the sky, attacking each other furiously.  
  
As Ayeka watched from the ground, Azaka, Kamedaki, Yosho and Ryoko arrived.  
  
"What is going on here?" Yosho asked Ayeka.  
  
"I'm not sure lord Yosho. But Tenchi,.." Ayeka started then shook her head as if to clear  
  
it."I mean the traveler just saved me from whatever that thing is up there." She added,  
  
pointing a slender finger upward where the two combatants were facing off.  
  
Everyone looked up and gasped in shock.  
  
Above them, the kenshin and the demon matched each of their opponent's thrusts  
  
with a parry. The kenshin sensed the others and, in an unconscious act, looked down.  
  
The demon  
  
noticed this and took advantage. She thrust her sword forward, piercing the  
  
left side of the young man's chest and out the side. She began twisting the blade upward. The  
  
kenshin cried  
out in agony.  
  
Ryoko rushed forward."We've got to help him!" She exclaimed, preparing to take flight.  
  
Yosho stopped her. "Wait." He said quickly.  
  
Ryoko whirled towards him. "What do you mean wait. He needs our help." She replied  
  
incredulously.  
  
Yosho shook his head. "No. He does not." He said confidently.  
  
Ryoko was about to say something but thought better of it."I hope you're right." She replied  
  
then looked skyward.  
  
At that same moment the demon smiled wickedly."Bye, bye pretty boy!" She yelled in triumph.  
  
The kenshin slowly lifted his head. The color of his eyes intensified and his body  
  
began to glow. The demon frowned, trying it's best to finish of the knight but to no   
  
avail.  
  
The knight smiled. He slid off the imbedded blade quickly and flew downwards, placing  
  
his hands in front of him.  
  
A large green orb materialized and in an instant the kenshin released the energy ball  
  
which struck the demon directly.  
  
The blast sent the demon spiraling upward only to disappear in a burst of light.  
  
The kenshin watched the demon become nothingness, his breathing labored. The blood  
  
continued to ooze from the devastating wound afflicted by the demon's sword.  
  
The kenshin tried to focus on the people some distance below him but in vain.  
  
A few seconds later, he lost consciousness and plummeted down ward.  
  
Ryoko flew up, catching the knight before he hit the ground. The space pirate gazed   
  
downward at the man cradled in her arms.   
  
"I don't believe it. "Ryoko whispered, nearly dropping the prone warrior before righting  
  
herself and landing on the ground in front of the others.  
  
Azaka and Kamedaki gasped."He looks just like.." Kamedaki stammered.  
  
Lord Tenchi." Yosho finished for him.   
  
"I told you" Ayeka said smugly. "That man is a kenshin knight."  
  
Azaka and Kamedaki looked at each other in concern as Yosho commented. "If the  
  
kenshin knight has come all this way to earth, then we could all be in serious danger."  
  
"What do you mean lord Yosho?" Ayeka asked.  
  
"I'm sure this man will tell us but first we need to get him home. Azaka, Kamedaki take   
  
our wounded friend to the house."   
  
"Yes sir." The two knights replied, carrying their injured comrade home with Yosho   
  
following close behind.   
  
Ryoko and Ayeka stayed a little longer. Ayeka walked around in small steps, scanning  
  
the ground. Searching for something.  
  
"What are you doing?" Ryoko asked, watching the princess walk around in large  
  
circles."  
  
"The kenshin dropped his weapon around here somewhere." Ayeka replied, scrutinizing  
  
every inch of the ground.  
" Ha! Here it is!" She exclaimed moments later, holding up a metallic cylindrical  
  
device in triumph.  
  
"So that's a kenshin's weapon." Ryoko said, walking up to the princess.  
  
"Look at this!" Ayeka said excitedly, inspecting the saber.  
  
Ryoko peered over Ayeka's shoulder. "What is it?" she asked.  
  
"It's the royal seal of Jurai."  
  
"So what?" Ryoko commented.   
  
Ayeka ignored her. She sped off towards the house. Ryoko followed.  
  
Back home, Ayeka waited patiently until Azaka and Kamedaki had tended to the   
  
kenshin before asking her question.   
  
"Azaka, have you've ever seen this on a sword before?" Ayeka asked handing the  
  
weapon over to Azaka.  
  
Azaka inspected the writing on the weapon. He had barely begun to read the words   
  
when he suddenly jerked his head upwards and stared at Ayeka in disbelief.  
  
"This is the weapon of Nagashi!" He cried in surprise.  
  
"Nagashi?" Ayeka said in disbelief. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes. Nagashi the greatest kenshin knight of all. She was sister to emperor Keito over a  
  
thousand years ago and the only royal member to ever develop the powers of a  
  
kenshin. It is  
  
Keito's bloodline that Tenchi and his grandfather Yosho come from. How did this knight  
  
get her weapon unless..." Azaka paused.  
  
"Unless he is a direct descendent of Nagashi." Kamedaki finished.  
  
"But that can not be. Nagashi never married. Back then children out of wedlock were  
  
forbidden."  
  
Azaka shook his head. " Keito and Nagashi had a falling out. Nagashi refused to marry   
  
the man her family had chosen for her. She left Jurai at the age of twenty five never to return.  
  
So who knows whether or not she had any off spring."   
  
"Do you have any idea whatever happened to her Azaka?" Ayeka asked.  
  
Azaka took a deep breath. "Well, It has been said that she died saving her brother from  
  
death."  
  
He began but was interrupted by Ryoko.  
  
"Wait a minute. You just said a minute ago that this Nagashi person never returned to   
  
Jurai. So how could she have possibly saved her brother from death?"  
  
Azaka turned to her. "Kenshin knights also have the ability to heal others.  
  
However if the illness or wound is too great, they die as a result. Such was the case of Nagashi and emperor Keito.  
  
Emperor Keito had become gravely ill. The doctors could do   
  
nothing for his illness. Then one day the emperor miraculously arose from bed,  
  
free of his illness. The doctors had no explanation for such an event. It is believed that   
  
even though they were so far away from each other, the sibling bond between Keito  
  
and Nagashi was a strong one, for they were twins.   
  
Nagashi must have sensed her brother's illness and took it upon herself to heal him.  
  
In doing so she lost her life. Keito knew that Nagashi was no longer alive.  
  
Grateful for her sacrifice, the emperor reinstated Nagashi as a member of the house of Jurai  
  
and declared that if any of her offspring or future descendents wished to return to Jurai,  
  
they were free to do so. But no one ever claimed to be Nagashi's heir's,  
  
so it is believed that Nagashi's power died with her." Azaka finished, his features somber   
  
as he handed the weapon back to Ayeka.   
  
"A sad tale Azaka. I never knew the full story until now." Ayeka commented, casting her eyes downward.   
  
A few seconds later she asked, "How is the kenshin doing?"  
  
Azaka focused his attention on Ayeka. "Had it been anyone else they would have died.  
  
The demon punctured his lung and inflicted extensive tissue damage but   
  
since he is a kenshin he will heal quickly. He should be fine by morning."  
  
He answered softly.  
  
Ayeka furrowed her eyebrows. "Shouldn't we take him to a doctor. I don't want him to  
  
die." She said worriedly, her thoughts still focused on Azaka's sad tale.  
  
Azaka smiled. "Don't worry princess." He reassured. "He'll be fine. Right now he needs  
  
is rest."  
  
"Yes of course. Please inform me when he awakes." Ayeka requested. The knights  
  
nodded, bowing slightly. Ayeka walked gracefully down the hallway to her room, closing  
  
the door behind her.  
  
Kamedaki and Azaka noticed that Ryoko was missing. They shrugged.  
  
"Must have gone to her room, too." Kamedaki said, then added. "I'll take first watch."  
  
Azaka nodded. "Wake me in four hours."  
  
"Yes sir.'' Kamedaki said posting himself near the large bay window downstairs.  
  
Upstairs, the kenshin slept soundly but he had a visitor who was wide awake.  
  
_He looks just like Tenchi_. She thought, floating a few feet above the young man,  
  
admiring his prone form. His left side was bandaged, red spots visible underneath  
  
the white material. Ryoko's eyes traveled up anddown the man's body.Although he looked   
  
like Tenchi, he was taller and more muscular.  
  
"Well stranger," Ryoko whispered. "Welcome to earth. Your going to love it here." She   
  
added, gently touched the side of his face before slowly retracting her hand "Sorry."  
  
She apologized, feeling silly. "It's just that you remind me of Tenchi." She said  
  
dematerializing from the room, leaving the kenshin alone in his slumber.   



	2. Crisis

  
Chapter 5--Mystery Man revealed   
  
  
As the first rays of light filtered through the guest room window, the kenshin stirred, slowly   
  
opening his eyes to the sunlight that illuminated his handsome features. A small smile spread   
  
across the kenshin's face as he lay still , listeningto to nature's choir of birds singing joyously  
  
upon the branches of trees that stood outside the window. His smile turned to a frown when  
  
he realized where he was. He bolted upright, raising his left hand to rub his eyes. When his arm met  
  
resistance, the kenshin looked down to find his arm and chest bandaged. He closed  
  
his eyes as the memories of last night came flooding back to him. Watching princess Ayeka  
  
flee to the woods, fighting with a strange creature bent on attacking Ayeka, the injury, the  
  
destruction of the demon and finally being saved from further injury by the space pirate  
  
Ryoko. The kenshin let out a sigh. He hadn't wanted to reveal himself so soon, but the demon  
  
left him no choice. He wasn't sure who was behind the attack but he would find out. He had  
  
to. All of Jurai and the universe were counting on him. The young man opened his eyes and  
  
stood up. He gently removed the gauze wrapped around him, revealing perfectly healed skin. The  
  
man folded the gauze neatly and set it aside. The sound of laughter outside his window roused the  
  
kenshin's attention. He walked slowly to the window and looked down to find Sasami running  
  
around the yard, being chased by what appeared to be a rabbit. _Princess Sasami and, _the kenshin  
  
paused_ , Ryo-oki the cabbit _he reminded himself .   
The kenshin smiled as he watched the young princess at play. Memories of his childhood  
  
entered his thoughts but he quickly pushed them aside. He had no time to reminisce about the  
  
past. The problem was in the present and what he could do to stop it from harming princess  
  
Ayeka and lord Tenchi. He cocked his head slightly a few seconds later when he heard a  
  
knock on the door.   
"Come in." He replied still staring out the window.  
  
"Ahem." A female voice coughed from behind him. "Good morning miss Ryoko" The man  
  
greeted, knowing exactly who was behind him.   
Ryoko almost asked how he knew that, then remembering what Azaka had said, returned his   
  
greeting. "Good morning kenshin. I've brought you a new shirt."   
The kenshin turned around.   
Ryoko drew in a quick intake of breath. The resemblance between her beloved Tenchi and  
  
the man standing before he was incredible. But it wasn't the man's features that struck Ryoko   
  
the most. It was his eyes. A shade of blue she had never seen before. So intense and vibrant they  
  
seemed to glow with an energy all their own. Ryoko stared at the young man, fascinated by such  
  
an otherworldy yet strangely attractive feature. The kenshin  
  
cocked his head as he watched her reaction, a look of puzzlement on his face.   
Ryoko looked away quickly, realizing she had been staring at him. Strengthening her resolve  
  
she returned her gaze upon the kenshin and held out a white dress shirt. "Here." She said.  
  
"Your larger than Tenchi so I borrowed one of Kamedaki's shirts for you."   
"Thank you." The kenshin replied softly, walking up to her. He gently removed the shirt from  
  
Ryoko's outstretched hand, their fingertips brushing against each other during the exchange.   
A surge of electricity shot through Ryoko. Slowly, she gazed upward to find the kenshin  
  
staring down at her, his features a mixture of surprise and amusement.   
_Why am I feeling this way? _Ryoko thought. _Tenchi is the only man for me. I..._   
Ryoko inclined her head slightly when she heard a loud rat a tat tat behind her, her eyes still  
  
riveted on the kenshin. The young man smiled softly at Ryoko. "Come in." He called lightly,  
  
tearing his gaze away from Ryoko towards the door. The door slid open revealing the older  
  
knight, Azaka.   
Azaka entered the room, studying the two before him. "Good morning young kenshin, miss  
  
Ryoko." He said with a pause. "I didn't realize you were here."   
The kenshin answered for her. "Miss Ryoko was kind enough to bring me a shirt to replace  
  
the one I lost last night." He said, holding up the article of clothing before putting it on.   
Azaka nodded in understanding. "Princess Ayeka is waiting for you. If you're well enough, I'll escort you."   
The younger man nodded. "Yes, I'm able." He replied, buttoning up his shirt before tucking it  
  
into his jeans.   
Azaka turned back towards the door. "Follow me please." He requested moving forward  
  
and out into the hall.   
The kenshin started forward then stopped. He turned back around. Ryoko hadn't moved.  
  
"Miss Ryoko?" He called out to her.   
Ryoko jerked her head upward. Her eyes and features dazed.   
"Are you all right Miss Ryoko?" He asked, his eyes full of concern.   
Ryoko snapped out of her muse. "Yes I'm fine." She replied, regaining her composure.   
The kenshin smiled. "After you." He said with a wide arc of his left hand.   
Ryoko exited the room followed by the young man. Azaka led them downstairs to the living  
  
room where the entire Masaki household had gathered. Ryoko found a spot to the left of   
  
Ayeka who sat at the front of the large rectangular table.   
Azaka took his place between Yosho and Kamedaki, leaving the kenshin the only one,  
  
standing.   
Tenchi's father Koboyuki, upon seeing the young man, jumped up in amazement.   
"Wow! You look just like my son." He exclaimed, circling the youth several times.   
"So I keep hearing." The kenshin said, a bemused expression on his face.   
"He's not one of your creations is he Washu?" Koboyuki addressed the short scientist.   
Washu smiled and closed her eyes. "I'm flattered you think so, but no. The man standing  
  
before us was sent I suspect, by the Juraian council."   
Koboyuki's eyebrows shot up. "Really?" He said in surprise.   
Yosho removed his glasses and began to wipe them. "Koboyuki perhaps you should sit  
  
down so the kenshin can explain why he was sent here."   
Koboyuki did so.   
"Would you like to sit down kenshin?" Ayeka asked softly.   
Ryoko looked from Ayeka to the kenshin then back again. A wicked smile grew on the  
  
space pirate's face. "Yeah kenshin, have a seat right here." She said, slapping the empty spot beside her.   
Ayeka narrowed her eyes and stared hard at the space pirate. Ryoko stuck out her tongue at  
  
the princess before smiling sweetly at the kenshin as he sat down beside her.   
Ayeka composed herself. "What is your name kenshin?" She asked calmly.   
The kenshin turned toward her. "My name is Ryan, princess Ayeka."   
"Tell me Ryan," Yosho began. "Why are you here?"   
The kenshin drew in his breath then slowly began. "I was sent by the Juraian council to tell  
  
you of a crisis of universal proportions."   
Ayeka frowned. "What is the crisis?" She asked.   
"Thousands of people have disappeared in the past year. No one has been able to explain  
  
what has happened. There have been no witnesses to these abductions. People are here one  
  
day and gone the next. Some of our leaders on our territorial planets have disappeared as  
  
well. The only thing that the abductees have in common is special power in one form or  
  
another. No one understands why Jurai itself has been left alone since its people have the  
  
most power. Because of this, the council fears that you and Lord Tenchi, being so far away  
  
Everyone looked at each other in concern. This was bad news indeed.   
"What have you been able to sense about this dark force?" Ayeka asked first.   
Ryan took a moment to collect his thoughts. "It is massive and full of negative energy." He  
  
began. "When I focus no clear images are present. It's as if someone or something is blocking  
  
me. I can't tell you who is behind this, only that it exists and is coming this way." He finished.   
"This is serious indeed." Yosho said after an intense moment of silence.   
With the news so grim, Ayeka decided to change the subject. "Kenshin," she said.  
  
Ryan looked at her.   
"Here is your weapon back." She handed Ryan his saber.  
  
Ryan clasped it tenderly. "Thank you princess" He replied tucking it on   
  
his belt then stood up. "If you will excuse me your highness ."   
  
Ayeka looked up at him. "Yes of course, if you must. But there are some questions I wish to  
  
ask you." Ayeka replied.   
"I will answer whatever you ask but there is something I must do first."   
"Is something wrong?" Yosho asked.   
Ryan turned to him. "No lord Yosho. But it is important that I do it just the same."   
Yosho nodded in understanding.   
The kenshin bowed quickly before dematerializing in front of them.   
"I wonder what he had to do?" Sasami thought out loud.   
"I don't know but I'm going to find out." Ryoko answered dematerializing as well.   
  
  
Chapter 6--Ryoko's Pain   
  
  
Ryoko materialized high above the Masaki house. Her eyes searched the surrounding area,  
  
but there was no sign of the kenshin. "I wonder where he went?" She murmured.   
"I'm right behind you." A masculine voice said behind her.  
  
Ryoko jumped and whirled around.   
"Well you certainly know how to sneak up on a girl don't you." She stated dryly.   
Ryan smiled. "Did I startle you?"   
Ryoko ran a hand through her hair. "No." She replied. "Tenchi why would I be startled."   
Ryan smirked. "You just called me Tenchi." He said, crossing his arms.   
"I did not." Ryoko protested. "I...I did didn't I" She conceded, laughing lightly.   
The kenshin's smirk faded. "You're thinking about him aren't you?"   
Ryoko turned away. "Is it true you can see into the hearts of others?" She asked trying unsuccessfully to keep her voice neutral.   
"Yes. If I concentrate long enough I can feel what others are feeling or I can do it by touching  
  
an individual. I can see what they see. Know what they know, yada, yada, yada." He added  
  
with a small wave of his hand.   
Ryoko smiled then laughed, turning back toward him.   
Ryan uncrossed his arms. "Would you like a demonstration?" He asked softly, his features  
  
serious.   
Ryoko's smile faded. "I don't think you want to know that much about me."   
Ryan floated up to her. He cocked his head slightly, his eyes questioning, but he said nothing.   
Ryoko stared into his vibrant eyes, her heart and her mind warring with each other. Finally  
  
curiosity won out and she nodded her consent.   
Ryan raised his hands slowly upward to Ryoko's face. "Are you sure?" He asked.   
"Knock yourself out." She replied.   
The kenshin placed a hand on each side of her face and closed his eyes.   
Instantly, Ryan was inside Ryoko's mind, a witness to the memories of her past. A few seconds  
  
later he began to speak. " Your full name is Ryoko Kasbushi. Twenty one years ago your mother  
  
Tatsuna and your father Senji brought you into existance on the small planet Keite within  
  
Juraian territory." Ryan paused a small smile forming on his lips. "You were a beautiful child and the only  
  
one your parents ever had. You were raised in a family of artisans who traveled various planets  
  
to sell your wares." Suddenly, the kenshin gasped, clenching his teeth. His brow creased, and his   
  
face grew pale.  
  
"What is it?" Ryoko whispered in alarm. "What do you see?" She said clasping his arms gently.  
  
Dreadful images flew through Ryan's mind, People screaming, running in all directions. Explosions  
  
rocking the ground, tossing people to and fro. He saw Ryoko running as fast as her legs could carry  
  
her.  
  
"Mama, Papa, don't leave me!" She cried stretching her right arm out, But Tatsuna and Senji were  
  
caught in the mass of people fleeing and couldn't reach her.  
  
"Ryoko, run! Hide!" Tatsuna cried before she was swallowed up by the mass.  
  
Ryoko ran into the surrounding forest, finding shelter in a small crevice just wide enough for her to  
  
squeeze in.  
  
  
The kenshin saw Ryoko cover her ears as the explosions continued to go off around her,  
  
rocking back and forth as tears flew down her face.  
  
"Mama, Papa." She whimpered.  
  
Sometime later the noise subsided. Ryoko withdrew her hands and opened her eyes. Several men  
  
dressed in black ran past, carrying large canvas bags filled with items that were for sale earlier in the  
  
day.  
  
Ryoko managed to remain hidden and didn't come out until dusk. Ryan saw her crawl out of   
  
her hole, shivering from fear and cold. The little girl ran towards the path where the shops  
  
had once stood, only to find everything destroyed.   
  
The ground was littered with bodies. Men, women, and children slaughtered like animals.  
  
Ryoko stumbled through the rubble, calling out for her parents.  
  
Searching the ground ahead of her, she spotted her mother and father clutched  
  
together in a final embrace. Their clothes smudged with dirt and blood.   
  
Ryoko fell to her knees beside them, clasping their hands, pulling with all her might.  
  
"Mama, papa. Get up! Get up!" She pleaded until exhaustion set in and a dark sleep claimed her.  
  
All this took but a few seconds for the Kenshin to witness. In a slow, painful voice  
  
he began to speak once again . "When you were ten years old,  
  
some marauders raided the artisan shops. Your parents were killed in the attack,  
  
" He paused, opening his eyes to gaze upon her.  
  
Ryoko looked at him in awe. Never had anyone known her origins or what had happened to her as a child.   
  
She had kept her horrible experience locked away from the world, never to be shared with because the pain was too much to bear.  
  
And yet, she felt uplifted by his revelation. It felt as if he had healed the  
  
wound. What once was was pain and despair, was no only a sad memory of her childhood.   
  
Ryan stared sadly at the space pirate as he continued. "They left you all alone with no one to care for you. This   
  
experience hardened your heart. You became a space pirate, a wandering soul who stole to survive,  
  
always craving for adventure but craving something more still: A place to belong. Yet you never found it. Until one day you crashed on earth and met Tenchi. You fell in love with him. For the first   
  
time in a long time you felt like you belonged especially when the others arrived. Although you don't   
  
want to admit it, you care for all of them. Even princess Ayeka."   
Ryan moved his hands. "You suffered a near fatal injury at the hand of   
  
the wicked Kagato here." He said touching her lower left side. "Sometimes you still feel the pain."  
  
Ryan said softly before floating backwards, his face etched in sorrow.   
"I'm sorry." He said apologetically. "I'll leave you now." He began to turn away.   
Ryoko grabbed his arm. "No wait." she said quickly.   
Ryan turned back toward her.   
Ryoko slowly let go. "Where are you going to?" She asked softly.   
Ryan looked at her intensely. "I'm going to check up on Tenchi"   
Ryoko looked downward. "You know how I feel about Tenchi..? She began softly.   
Ryan cocked his head briefly before giving a nod. "Your heart told me." He replied, gently patting his chest.   
"When you get back," Ryoko continued. "Would you let me know how he's doing. I don't get to see him much anymore and I .. Well, I miss him alot. " She added nervously, turning away from the young man.   
Ryan studied her, unsure of how to respond.   
A few seconds later, Ryoko turned back to find the kenshin staring at her.   
Ryoko frowned. "What?" She asked.   
The kenshin smiled.   
Ryoko smiled back.   
"Don't worry miss Ryoko. True love will find a way." He said reassuringly and bid her goodbye with a quick wave of his hand before vanishing into thin air.   
"Wait! What does that mean?" Ryoko called out but too late. The kenshin was gone.   
_What a cryptic_ _guy_. Ryoko thought. _ But I like him. I like him a lot_. She admitted to herself  
  
before heading back inside.   
  
  
Chapter 7--Washu's Energy Device   
  
  
For most of the day Ryoko paced, occasionally looking outside the window in the hope of  
  
spotting Ryan. There were many things she wished to talk to him about, particularly what   
  
had happened earlier in the day. For some reason she felt the need to talk to him,  
  
as if he were the only one who could understand her.   
  
"Where is he?" She said in concern. "He's been gone all day. I hope he and  
  
Tenchi are all right."   
"What!" Ayeka cried, rushing into the living room after hearing the space pirate's comments. "He  
  
went to see Lord Tenchi and you didn't tell me!"   
Ryoko smiled mischievously. "Is that a problem princess?" Ryoko asked, her back turned toward   
  
Ayeka.   
Ayeka fumed silently.   
Ryoko chuckled then suddenly straightened her frame. "He's here." She announced, sensing his  
  
presence.   
Ayeka relaxed. "You're right." She said also sensing the kenshin's presence.   
There was a knock on the door. The two women rushed to open it. Before Ryan could say  
  
hello he was dragged into the house and led to the kitchen. They set him down in one of the  
  
four chairs that surrounded the small antique table before sitting on either side of the young  
  
man. Almost instantly, Ryoko and Ayeka threw a barrage of questions at him.   
Ryan raised his hand. "One at a time please." He said calmly.   
Ayeka went first. "How is Lord Tenchi?" She asked, her pretty features full of concern.   
"Lord Tenchi is fine. I watched over him for most of the day. No harm came to him."   
Ryoko and Ayeka breathed a sigh of relief. "So is he still hopping around with that Lia  
  
character?" Ryoko asked in disgust, referring to one of Tenchi's fellow students and most  
  
current girlfriend.   
Ryan looked at her. "I saw her with him today so it would appear that he is."   
Ryoko and Ayeka pouted.   
Ryan suppressed a laugh. _These girls have it bad all right_. He thought as he sensed the powerful emotions of love and passion for the crown prince emulating from the core of their being. In a way he was both envious and disheartened. Here were two beautiful women fawning over the same man and yet lord Tenchi couldn't decide who he liked more. A waste really. Ryan gave an inward sigh as his eyes fell upon Ryoko._ A true beauty._ He thought before quickly turning away. _Mustn't think such things _ He scolded as his heart thudded against his chest. He cleared his mind and focused once more on the two ladies. "Don't worry all will turn out well." He said.   
"What do you mean kenshin?" Ayeka asked.   
Ryan looked back and forth between Ayeka and Ryoko and sighed. _What the hell._ He thought.  
  
_Might as well give them what they want._ The kenshin closed his eyes and concentrated.   
  
"Lord Tenchi is worried about this household. He will make a call to his grandfather tonight.   
  
Lord Yosho will tell him about the situation here and Tenchi will arrive tomorrow  
  
to check on all of you and talk to me about his feelings. He's worried  
  
about all of you especially..:"   
"Yes." Ryoko and Ayeka said, hanging on the edge of their seats.   
"Excuse me" Washu interjected standing behind them.   
  
The girls slumped back in their chairs. Ryan slowly opened his eyes, coming out of   
  
his trance to look at the short scientist.  
  
"Kenshin, you might want to take a look at this." Washu said with a crook of her finger before turning around.   
  
Ryan stood up and followed Washu back to her lab. Ayeka and Ryoko looked   
  
at each other for a second then took off after Washu and Ryan.   
Inside Washu's immense lab, Ryan was hunched over one of the computer genius's machines.  
  
"My God," Ryan murmured. "The dark force's energy is enormous. You sure this just developed?"   
Washu nodded. "It appeared on my screen ten minutes ago."   
Ryan's face hardened. He clenched his jaw and said "We're in trouble. Whatever has been  
  
snatching people has gathered in mass and is coming this way."   
"What's going on." Ayeka and Ryoko asked in unison, emerging from the shadows.   
Washu and Ryan turned around. "A large energy force has gathered in this quadrant. It is  
  
only a matter of time before it reaches earth." Washu said in her most scientific voice.   
Ryan turned away from the women, his features fixed in a scowl. He paced back and forth  
  
for several minutes. The women watched him intently, wondering what he was doing.  
  
Suddenly, he stopped pacing and exclaimed "That's it!"   
"What is it?" Ryoko asked.   
Ryan looked at all of them. "The force is a collection of people's energy. Whoever or   
  
whatever is behind this is building energy by taking power away from the people they've  
  
abducted. They're trying to take over the universe." He said incredulously.   
"My God, how can we defend ourselves from such massive energy." Ayeka exclaimed, her  
  
voice full of fear.   
Ryan turned to her. "Don't worry princess. I won't let them take any of you. Not without  
  
a fight." He said reassuringly.   
"When will it arrive?" Ryoko asked staring quizzically at Washu.   
"Now here's the strange part." Washu began. "Even with all the power the ship has collected,  
  
it's not enough to enter subspace speed. At its current rate of travel it will take the ship  
  
approximately one year to reach earth. That gives us plenty of time to prepare, right kenshin."  
  
The short scientist concluded looking up at Ryan.   
Ryan nodded slowly before smiling softly. Having sensed Washu's need for praise he said.  
  
"Yes. Washu your advice and technical expertise will be invaluable. You are after all the,br>  
greatest genius in the universe." He said, feeding her pride.   
"I am the greatest genius aren't I!" Washu exclaimed loudly.   
Ryoko and Ayeka rolled their eyes.   
The kenshin's smile faded. "If you ladies will excuse me, I need to speak to Lord Yosho."   
  
Ryan said bowing to Ayeka and staring a second too long at Ryoko before dematerializing.   
Washu noticed this and said with a smile, "Well, well Ryoko. Looks like the kenshin has a crush on you."   
"Can I help it if I'm drop dead gorgeous." She replied nonchalantly, but inside she was  
  
shocked. The kenshin's gaze was not lost on her. He had looked at her in a way that she   
  
wished Tenchi would but never did. _Well, I'll be_. She thought with a grin. _He likes me_.   
  
  
Chapter 8--Jurai Royal Bloodline   
  
  
Outside, some distance away, Ryan reappeared in front of Yosho's door. Lord Yosho lived   
  
in a one story house about a mile away from the Masaki home. His house situated beside the  
,br> Masaki shrine the elder man was intrusted to care for.   
The kenshin knocked softly on the door.   
"Come in." A gruff voice called from behind the door.  
  
Ryan entered. He saw Yosho sitting  
  
down at his small table sipping tea and reading a newspaper. "Lord Yosho." Ryan said  
  
bowing slightly.   
"Please sit down kenshin." The elder man requested, his head still stuck in the newspaper.   
Ryan sat down directly across from Tenchi's grandfather who quickly folded the paper  
  
and dropped it to the side.   
"Now, what does a direct descendant of Jurai wish to discuss with me?" Yosho asked, his  
  
brown eyes focused on the young man before him.   
A look of surprise spread across the kenshin's handsome face. Yosho sat patiently and waited.   
After a few seconds of silence, Ryan sighed. "How did you know?" He asked staring at the older man.   
Yosho sipped some tea before setting the cup down. "Last night when you displayed your  
power. As powerful as kenshin knights are, they cannot discharge energy from their bodies.  
  
And the type of energy I sensed emitting from you that night was unmistakably the Juraian   
  
Royal Power. You are in fact the direct descendent of Nagashi and therefore related to me  
  
as well."   
Ryan turned away from the older man but said nothing.   
A small smile tugged at Yosho's lips as he poured a cup of tea for his guest. He slid the cup forward. The kenshin turned his attention to the small blue cup and accepted the offering.   
"So kenshin how long have you known about your heritage?" Yosho asked.   
"Since I was a little boy." Ryan said softly, taking a small sip of his tea.   
Yosho studied the man before him. "You seem ashamed of your ancestry. Why kenshin?"   
Ryan stared down at his cup." It's not that Lord Yosho,.." He started then stopped with a  
  
shake of his head. "It's just that my father told me never to reveal who I really was. That by doing so I would  
  
bring chaos and disorder to Jurai." He admitted at last.   
Yosho frowned. "I would think that the people of Jurai would be overwhelmed with joy at  
  
the return of a direct descendant, especially one thought long dead." He replied in a thoughtful  
  
tone.   
Ryan nodded slightly, conceding to Yosho's point. "I realize that now, but my father  
  
was adamant about it. " He replied, still staring down at the cup he held in his left hand.   
"I take it your father is a direct descendent of Jurai?"   
"Was." Ryan replied softly. "He and my mother died when I was nine years old."   
Yosho's features saddened. "I'm sorry." He said sincerely.   
Ryan nodded. "It was a long time ago and I try not to dwell too much on it."   
Yosho closed his eyes. "Ah, but the pain remains." He said knowingly. "Yes it does." Ryan admitted sadly, gripping tightly to his cup. "More so when I came into  
  
power three years ago." He began. "I knew I had to travel to Jurai. That Jurai needed me  
  
to protect it. And to do that I had to go against my father's wishes that I never go to our home  
  
world. But I had to go, lord Yosho. I had no choice in the matter." He concluded with finality.   
"So does anyone outside of us know who you really are?" Yosho asked, turning the subject towards more present matters.   
"Until a few weeks ago, I had little contact with the Juraian council. I reported directly to Councilor Meiko. He suspects, perhaps even knows who I really am. After all," Ryan paused, waving a hand around his face. "I do look like Tenchi." He said with a smirk.   
Yosho smiled. "Indeed you do." He admitted. "Well, let's not dwell on the past shall we." He said quickly. "Now, noble warrior, what do you wish to talk about?"   
Ryan told him of the danger they were all in. Lord Yosho listened attentively as they drank tea. "Yes this is serious indeed. Whoever is behind this will be difficult to defeat. We will need all the help we can get." He said.   
"Then Tenchi will be arriving tomorrow?" Ryan asked.   
Lord Yosho nodded. "He called earlier today and said he would be paying us a visit tomorrow."   
"Well, that should make the ladies happy." Ryan said dryly.   
Yosho smiled, thinking of what Ryoko and Ayeka's reaction would be to Tenchi's return. "Yes. When it comes to love, women are irrational creatures. Remember that when you think about Ryoko."   
Ryan almost choked on his tea but quickly regained his composure.. "I don't know what you mean." He replied, feigning innocence.   
Yosho gave a wave of his hand. "Come now. I saw how you looked at her today. I may be old but I know the look of love when I see it."   
Ryan turned away, a sigh escaping from his lips. "Today, I saw everything Ryoko went through as a child growning up without parents. She had no one lord Yosho. Just a I had no.." He said stopping suddenly.   
Yosho frowned. "Just as you had no what kenshin?" He asked softly. "No one to care for you? No family? What happened to you as a child, kenshin?"   
Ryan shook his head. "I can't talk about it lord Yosho. Those wounds have never fully healed and I don't wish to open them wider." He answered. "Suffice it to say miss Ryoko and I have suffered similar tragedies." He concluded with a small, sad smile.   
Yosho studied him for a moment. "Been around many women?" He asked, changing the subject.   
"No." Ryan replied, earnestly.   
"You poor soul." Yosho said laughing. Ryan frowned then began to laugh too.   
A few seconds later, Ryoko and Ayeka reached Yosho's residence. They snuck up to a side window and peered inside.   
Ryan stopped laughing. _We have visitors. _ He thought telepathically to Yosho. Yosho stopped laughing and nodded.   
_What do you expect? You look just like Tenchi. They can't help themselves_. Yosho thought back. The two men busted out in laughter again.   
"Men." Ayeka said in disgust. "Irrational creatures. I can't understand anything about them."   
Ryoko crossed her arms. "Speak for yourself." She said.   
"What could they possibly be laughing about." Ayeka said in exasperation.   
"From the laughing, I'd say it was about you." Ryoko replied.   
Surprisingly Ayeka ignored her so Ryoko switched tactics. "Maybe we should leave them alone." She said.   
That got Ayeka's attention. "Don't tell me you're developing a conscious miss Ryoko. You're not sweet on my kenshin knight are you?" Ayeka replied coyly.   
"Your kenshin knight?" Ryoko asked incredulously. "Listen princess, even if I was sweet on that guy, which I'm not." She added, the dark night concealing her blush. "Doesn't mean he's yours."   
"You forget yourself Ryoko." Ayeka replied. "I am a Juraian princess, he is a knight under service of my kingdom. So technically he is mine."   
"So you're sweet on him. Not that I blame you. He is rather attractive." Ryoko commented.   
Ayeka fumed. "Of course not! Tenchi is the only man for me!"   
"Take a good look inside there princess." Ryoko replied, pointing to the window. "That man is Tenchi."   
Ayeka stared through the window at the handsome young man laughing before her. "Yes, so he is." Ayeka murmured. The two young women quietly backed away and headed home.   
Chapter 9--Do You Miss It?   
A few minutes later Ryan also headed home. The night sky was starlit and a light breeze blew through the trees that grew on the surrounding hills. He closed his eyes and listened. He felt the wind blow around him. _How peaceful_ he thought. _ I see why Tenchi and Ayeka chose to stay here as well as_...Ryan opened his eyes. Standing before him was Ryoko.   
"Miss Ryoko." Ryan said softly. "What brings you out here at this time of night?" He asked, _besides trying to spy on me_. He thought gamely.   
Ryoko shrugged. "The same reason as you. To enjoy the peace and quiet." She replied floating upward and sitting on a large tree limb. Ryan watched her movement then followed. "Are you always like this?" She asked, trying hard not to get lost in the traveler's compelling gaze.   
Ryan furrowed his eyebrows. "Like what?" He asked, staring at her.   
_I wish he wouldn't do that_. Ryoko thought as her heart began to race. "Considerate and helpful?" She asked after an intense moment of silence.   
"Well, it's part of who I am." The kenshin replied with a shrug.   
"But why are you so nice to me?" She asked.   
"I like you." Ryan said looking away.   
Ryoko blushed and turned away. "Is it true that Tenchi's coming home tomorrow?" She asked, quickly changing the subject.   
"Yes."   
"It's been awhile since I've seen him. I'm not sure how to act around him anymore."   
"Just be yourself." Ryan answered staring up at the sky.   
"Yeah, I guess." Ryoko replied also staring up at the sky.   
"Do you miss it?" Ryan asked looking from the sky to her.   
"Space?" She asked.   
Ryan nodded.   
"Sometimes." She answered. "How about you?"   
"It's a funny thing. I've seen many planets and many people but none as beautiful as the earth. I understand why you chose to stay here."   
"But you grew up on Jurai didn't you?"   
"No. I was born on Calbon, a planet in Jurai territory." He answered.   
"I know that planet. I robbed err, visited there many times." She said.   
Ryan looked at her sorrowfully. "It was a lonely life for you. You must have been so unhappy." He said softly, studying the space pirate's pretty features.   
"Well, I had Ryo-oki so I wasn't totally alone. But you're right, I was unhappy. Then I met Tenchi and my life changed. For the first time in a long time I wasn't alone."   
"I know how it feels to be alone. To lose everything you hold dear. To be within a breath of death and have no one to rely on but yourself. Its scary to be alone." Ryan said sadly.   
"Amen brother." She whispered as they continued to watch the stars sparkle in the night sky. 


	3. Of Love and Training

  
I know a lot of you have been reading my story, but I don't know whether you like it or not. Some reviews would make me feel much better about where I go with this story. Please?  
  
Speaking of reviews, I want to thank Moonfairy for the uplifting imput. It has helped me immensely. Well, enough about my fragile ego, back to the story.  
  
  
  
Chapter 10--Tenchi's Arrival.  
  
  
  
The next morning, the Masaki house was buzzing with activity. The girls prepared for Tenchi's arrival as Koboyuki left for work and Azaka, Kamedaki, and Ryan headed to Yosho's, choosing to stay far away until after Tenchi arrived.  
  
"Poor Tenchi." Ryan said in pity, as he sat upon Yosho's steps. "He won't make it to the door before he's assailed." He added with a shake of his head.  
  
"Yes. Lord Tenchi is in for a surprise." Azaka commented, leaning against a wall.  
  
"More than one." Kamedaki said dryly as he stood beside Azaka.  
  
"Well this has been coming for some time." Yosho said, staring off into the woodland that surrounded him. "He has to deal with it now or spend the rest of his life running from it."  
  
"Should we be there when he arrives?" Ryan asked. The men looked conspiratorially at each other. "Nah." they said in unison, laughing heartily.  
  
At the end of the long dirt driveway to the Masaki house, Tenchi stepped off the bus, bag in tow. He strolled along the pathway to his old home. _I can't believe I've been away for so long. It will be nice to see everyone again_. He thought as he walked up the front porch. Before he ever got to the door the ladies of the house rushed out to greet him.  
  
"Help." Tenchi squeaked as he was dragged into the house. Ryoko and Ayeka began to argue over the young man, so caught up in their verbal and physical volleys that they failed to see the crown prince sneak his way upstairs to his old room. Tenchi quickly slid the door behind him.   
  
"Whew! I forgot how hectic it is at home." He said, rubbing his eyes in exhaustion. Tenchi threw his bag upon his bed then cast his eyes around. He nodded satisfactorily at the condition of his room then slumped into his chair. "I wonder were grandfather and the others are?" He murmured  
  
Downstairs, Yosho, Azaka, Kamedaki and Ryan entered the Masaki house apprehensively. The smell of burnt furniture infiltrated their senses when they walked inside only to find the living room a mess. The men quickly spotted the purveyors of the destruction. Sitting on opposite sides of the living room table, Ryoko and Ayeka stared straight ahead, their eyes glazed and their clothes blackened  
  
"Well, that went well I think." Ayeka commented, her hair frazzled.  
  
"Yes indeed." Ryoko replied, smoke curling off her hair.  
  
The men stifled their laughter, noting that Sasami and Washu were conspicuously absent. They all shrugged.   
  
"Must of run away when things got a little too rough." Ryan commented before bending over to pick up a tossed couch cushion. The rest of the group arranged the furniture back into order. Azaka was then sent upstairs to retrieve Tenchi.  
  
The elder knight knocked gently on the door which slid open. Tenchi poked his head slowly around the door. "Have they settled down?" He asked apprehensively.   
  
Azaka nodded.   
  
Tenchi exited his room and followed Azaka's retreating form. Together, they began to descend the stairs. But when he spotted the kenshin standing beside Yosho and Kamedaki, he was so startled that he lost his footing and tumbled forward taking Azaka down the stairs with him. Tenchi quickly bounced back up like nothing had happened.  
  
"You all right Tenchi?" Yosho asked, striding forward to help Azaka to his feet..   
  
"Yes I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" he said hastily staring in open astonishment at the kenshin.  
  
Ryan, sensing Tenchi's confusion and surprise, gave a calming smile. "Perhaps we should all sit down." He suggested.  
  
Everyone did.  
  
"Lord Tenchi." Ryan began. "My name is Ryan. I am a kenshin knight sent from Jurai to help protect you from an invisible menace threating the universe."  
  
Tenchi gasped. "What!" he exclaimed.  
  
"It's true. " Lord Yosho said. "We are all in very serious danger. We must combine our efforts and even then it might not be enough."  
  
"But grandfather I..." Tenchi stammered.  
  
Yosho cut him off. "Tenchi listen. I know you want to live a normal life. But you're not normal. You are a direct descendent of the house of Jurai. The power you possess may make the difference between us living another day or breathing our last breath."  
  
Tenchi stared at his grandfather then slowly nodded. "I understand." He said then turned to stare at Ryan.  
  
"I sense your confusion about who I am?" Ryan said with a smile.  
  
"How do you know that?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"It's a long story." Ryan said then proceeded to tell him who he was.  
  
"Wow!" Tenchi exclaimed. "And the resemblance.." He asked, circling a hand around his face.  
  
"Ryan is also a direct descendent of Jurai. Nagashi is his ancestor. She was Keito's sister. We come from Keito's bloodline. We are therefore related. So that is where the resemblance comes from." Yosho explained.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Tenchi asked .  
  
The others looked at each other. "We must train." Ryan said.  
  
Everyone nodded solemnly. "We must be disciplined and vigilant." Yosho added.  
  
"Lunch is ready!" Sasami yelled. The older men took off for the kitchen running over Tenchi and Ryan.  
  
"So much for discipline and vigilance." Tenchi murmured.  
  
Ryan laughed.  
  
"Can I ask you something Ryan?" Tenchi asked staring off at the kitchen.  
  
"Of course." Ryan answered waiting patiently for Tenchi to continue.  
  
"Will life always be like this?"  
  
Ryan quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"I mean all these threats to the universe and my hectic life." Tenchi said with a wave of his hand.  
  
"What is it you want to know Lord Tenchi?" Ryan asked , although he already knew the answer.  
  
"I want to know if I'll ever experience peace."  
  
Ryan shut his eyes and drew in his breath. "Peace will come to you sooner than you think. Your heart knows the answers you seek, but your mind has yet to receive the message. Once that happens, you will know the true purpose of your life."  
  
"What do you mean kenshin?" Tenchi asked, frowning.  
  
Ryan opened his eyes and smiled. "I cannot say Lord Tenchi."  
  
"Can't or won't?"  
  
"Both." Ryan countered.  
  
Tenchi sighed. "All right Ryan. I'll take your word for it. Now, let's go eat." Tenchi said rising. Ryan followed him into the kitchen and the two had their lunch.   
  
After the filling meal, the men set off outside to evaluate their fighting skills and critique their techniques.  
  
Tenchi trained with Yosho at his house while the three knights trained in the woods.  
  
Some hours later, the two groups met at Yosho's to assess their strengths and weaknesses.  
  
Tenchi and Yosho started off first, using Bo staffs as weapons.   
  
For several minutes they were dead even, attacking and defending constantly.   
  
Tenchi finally managed a quick foot sweep that brought Yosho down.  
  
"Yeah!" Tenchi cried triumphantly, thrusting his fist in the air. Yosho responded by jabbing Tenchi in the stomach. Tenchi stumbled backwards, hunched over as he tried to recover his breath.  
  
"Never stop attacking Tenchi." Yosho commented, gathering himself off the ground.  
  
"Yes grandfather." Tenchi squeezed between his clenched teeth , rubbing his sore stomach.  
  
"Next." Yosho called.  
  
Ryan stepped forward.  
  
"Ready?" Yosho asked tossing a staff to Ryan.   
  
Ryan caught the staff and twisted it in an intricate series of twirls quickly and expertly. "Ready." He said adopting a defensive posture.  
  
Yosho attacked quickly, jumping high into the air, bringing the staff downward.  
  
Ryan blocked the blow and pushed Yosho backward. Ryan attacked aggressively,  
  
swinging the staff to Yosho's right then to his left.   
  
Yosho blocked each blow then swung at Ryan's legs.   
  
Ryan anticipated the move and jumped up. He struck at Yosho so quickly Yosho barely managed to block the blow.  
  
The force of the blow broke the elder man's staff in two, causing Yosho to stumble backwards.  
  
Ryan was about to finish his move when he saw Ryoko appear behind Yosho. That split second hesitation was all Yosho needed. He jumped forward and whacked Ryan on the head with one part of his broken staff.  
  
"Oww!" Ryan cried rubbing his head. Ryoko laughed.  
  
"Always pay attention." Yosho commented, grinning. "Never be distracted by a woman or anything else for that matter. You'll only get into trouble."  
  
"I see what you mean." Ryan said still rubbing his sore head.  
  
Azaka and Kamedaki squared off last. Each battled the other expertly until Kamedaki struck Azaka's right foot. Azaka instinctively dropped his staff and reached for his foot. Kamedaki struck Azaka's left foot and the older knight went down clutching both feet.  
  
"How humiliating." Azaka said in disgust, rubbing his sore feet.  
  
"Excellent." Yosho said. "Attack where the enemy least expects it . Tomorrow we will all begin using special attacks."  
  
"Well, if you boys are finished playing," Ryoko interrupted "Dinner is ready."  
  
Everyone headed back to the house. After a filling meal, Ryan stood up. _Here goesnothing. _He thought. "Since I have everyone's attention, I would like to ask the ladies of the house a question."  
  
The women waited patiently. "Each of you possess great power. I was wondering if you would like to train as well?" Ryan asked.  
  
The girls looked at each other in shock. "Kenshin are you saying you would train us to defend ourselves?" Ayeka asked.  
  
Ryan shook his head. "You already know how to defend yourselves. No, what I want to teach you is new methods. To make you faster, stronger, better. That is what I propose. What do you say?" He asked, staring at each of them.  
  
"No thanks." Washu answered. "I'll stick to science just the same."  
  
Ryan shrugged then focused his attention on the remaining women.  
  
After a moment's pause, Ayeka said "Yes. I would like that."  
  
"Yeah. Sounds good." Sasami added.  
  
"Sure, why not." Ryoko said nonchalantly.  
  
"Excellent. We will begin tomorrow." Ryan said sitting back down.  
  
Azaka leaned towards Ryan. "You sure you know what you're doing kenshin?" He asked.  
  
"Trust me," Ryan said. "Their help is essential for victory." He turned to face Azaka. "And it'll give Tenchi a little peace."  
  
Azaka chuckled. "A little." He admitted.  
  
  
  
Chapter 11--Training Day  
  
  
  
The following morning, after breakfast, Ryan met with his protégés outside, near Yosho's house, to begin training. Wanting to evaluate their skills, he started with hand to hand combat testing Ayeka first.  
  
"Again." Ryan commanded as he stood in front of Ayeka, calmly waiting for her to attack. Ryoko and Sasami sat upon Yosho's steps watching the kenshin and Ayeka spar. Ayeka lunged forward, her right arm outstretched, her fist heading straight for the kenshin's head. Ryan deftly moved to the side, clasping Ayeka' s arm gently but firmly. Ayeka stopped.  
  
"Your leaning too far forward, extending your reach princess." Ryan commented. "This makes you vulnerable to attack here and here." He added touching the princess's neck and rib cage. He let go allowing Ayeka to straighten her frame.  
  
"I see." She said softly. Behind her she heard Ryoko snicker. Ayeka whirled around. "I'd like to see you do better!" She challenged.  
  
Ryoko stood up and stretched. "Stand aside princess." She ordered.  
  
Ayeka gave a mocking smile. "Be my guest." She said with a wave of her arm before walking past the approaching Ryoko, glaring at each other as they switched places.  
  
The kenshin stood perfectly still, waiting for Ryoko to make the first move. Without warning, Ryoko shot forward, disappearing within inches of Ryan. The kenshin's eyes narrowed. Quickly almost imperceptibly, Ryan moved left. At that moment, Ryoko's fist materialized within inches of his head. Ryoko flew past the kenshin, landing back upon her original spot.  
  
"Show off." Ayeka grumbled under her breath.  
  
Ryan smiled as he gazed upon the space pirate. "Well done miss Ryoko." He complimented. "I see that your years among the stars have made you quite the fighter."   
  
Ryoko nodded quickly before turning to sit down once more, smiling triumphantly at Ayeka who scowled in response.  
  
The kenshin focused his attention on the two princesses. "I think I'm going about this the wrong way." He stated walking towards Ayeka and Sasami.  
  
"How so?" Ayeka asked.  
  
Ryan studied them. "With your defense capabilities, hand to hand combat is not necessary for you two."  
  
"What about Ryoko?" Sasami asked.  
  
Ryan turned towards Ryoko. "Ryoko's power is different than yours. Hand to hand combat will serve her well." He said, with a soft smile.  
  
Ryoko smiled back.  
  
Ayeka noticed the interaction and coughed politely. "Kenshin?" She called out softly.  
  
Ryan focused back upon Ayeka.  
  
"What do you have in mind for us?" She asked.  
  
The kenshin motioned for them to rise. They did so.  
  
"Now before we begin, I have to ask you a question." He paused backing slowly away. "Can you generate Juraian energy at will?"  
  
Ayeka and Sasami looked at each other in confusion.  
  
"That is can you discharge energy from your body as a weapon." Ryan said before adding. "Like when you fought with Kagato princess Ayeka."  
  
Ayeka nodded in understanding. "I can try." She replied.  
  
"What about me?" Sasami asked.  
  
Ryan looked at the young girl. "Follow your sister's lead Sasami, and you should do fine." He answered with a small smile.  
  
Sasami nodded and watched her sister.  
  
Ryoko watched them, a look of boredom spread across her pretty face.  
  
Try as they might, nothing happened.  
  
"Hmm..." The kenshin sounded softly, pacing. His features fixed in a thoughtful grimace. _Strange that they are unable to generate Juraian power at will_. He thought in frustration._ I know they can do it. After all Ayeka succeeded when Tenchi..._ Ryan suddenly stopped his pacing. He focused his attention back on the two princesses of Jurai.  
  
"Princess Ayeka, Princess Sasami." He began. "There's something I'd like to test you on. If it is successful, I'll know how to proceed with your training."   
  
Ayeka and Sasami exchanged quick glances before nodding their consent.   
  
"Close your eyes please." The kenshin ordered, backing far away.  
  
The two princesses did so.  
  
Ryoko's look of boredom vanished. Curiosity weaved it's way upon her features as she looked from the kenshin to Ayeka and Sasami. _I wonder what he has in mind_. She thought.  
  
Ryan floated upwards, hovering some 50 feet above the ground.  
  
"Do not be afraid of what you're about to see." He warned. "Reach inside yourself and react to it." He added, before closing his eyes as well. _Here goes nothing_. He thought, holding an inward breath before unleashing his mental projection.  
  
Instantly, Ayeka and Sasami we flooded with the image of Tenchi, bleeding and exhausted as he battled with some invisible force. The two ladies gasped in shock as a large hand shot out of the darkness, wrapping itself around Tenchi, who screamed in absolute agony. "Ayeka, Sasami help me!" He managed to shout out before another scream erupted from his blood drenched lips as the hand attempted to squeeze the life out of him.  
  
Without thought, The princesses of Jurai reacted, harnessing their Juraian power.  
  
Outside of their minds, A soft green glow enveloped around them.  
  
Ryoko felt the upsurge in power and wisely backed far away.  
  
"Whoa." She murmured looking from Ayeka and Sasami to the kenshin.  
  
No sooner had Ryoko moved, when two green orbs of energy rocketed away from the princesses outstretched hands upward, heading straight for the kenshin.  
  
A look of panic flickered on Ryoko's face. "Ryan look out!" She cried.  
  
The kenshin,either from her cry or because he knew what was coming, dodged the attack, disappearing from view.  
  
Ryoko let out a sigh of relief when she saw the kenshin reappear on the ground below, a grin plastered on his handsome face.  
  
"Well done ladies." He said heartily.  
  
Ayeka and Sasami opened their eyes. They seemed slightly disorientated as they took in their surroundings before staring down at their outstretched hands.  
  
"What just happened?" Ayeka asked looking from her hands to the kenshin.  
  
"I found it necessary to provide you with a trigger." Ryan explained. " Something that would bring your power out into the open. In time, and with some training, you'll be able to do it without thought. Once you learn how to focus, your attack power will increase." He said, pausing to look up at the sky. "Along with your aim." He added with a good natured smile.  
  
"Are we through for the day kenshin?" Sasami asked, trying unsuccessfully to stifle a yawn.  
  
Ryan nodded, sensing Sasami's exhaustion. _I must have taxed their mental system_, he thought with a frown. _I'll have to go easy on them or I'll wear them down_. "Yes princess. I've kept you long enough and I know you have many things to do. You've all done well. I look forward to tomorrow's session." He answered with a formal bow. Ayeka and Sasami returned the bow before gracefully exiting.  
  
  
  
Chapter 12--Another Attack!  
  
  
  
Ryoko remained standing on Yosho's roofed porch. She leaned against the wall, watching Ayeka and Sasami descend the massive stairway leading away from the shrine. Once sure they were gone, Ryoko focused her attention on the kenshin who made his way upstairs to stand beside her.  
  
"So," She began edging her way closer to the kenshin. "You think hand combat would work best with me hmm." She asked, her voice serious but her eyes twinkling mischievously.  
  
Ryan rested his back upon the wall, closing his eyes as he leaned his head back. "I do." He replied with a smile.  
  
There was something in the way Ryan answered her that made Ryoko's heart beat against her chest like a trapped animal.   
  
His husky tone was not unlike those men she heard proclaiming their undying love on those stupid soap shows Ayeka was so fond of.  
  
It brought to the surface feelings she thought reserved for Tenchi alone.  
  
_Is it possible I'm falling for him?_ She asked herself as she studied the kenshin's handsome face.  
  
A loud clap of thunder jerked her back into reality, shaking the very foundation she was standing upon.  
  
She stared out at the darkened landscape , her features troubled.  
  
Suddenly a hard rain came pouring down, pounding relentlessly against the roof above them.   
  
Ryoko turned towards the kenshin whose features mirrored her own. "Where did this storm come from?" Ryoko shouted above the rain.   
  
The kenshin's eyes narrowed as lightning slashed across the darkened sky, followed instantaneously by a deafening roar of thunder. Ryoko and Ryan covered their ears in response.   
  
Suddenly the kenshin's eyes widened as focused his attention upward.  
  
"What is it?" Ryoko asked, her voice tinged with fear.  
  
No sooner had she mouthed those words, when Ryan leaped forward, embracing Ryoko into his arms, twisting away.  
  
At that same instant, a large black sword erupted from above, causing large splintered bits of wood to explode everywhere.  
  
Ryan shielded Ryoko with his body, crying out in pain when several wooden projectiles embedded themselves into his back.  
  
Acting quickly, Ryoko dematerialized, taking Ryan with her before reappearing a safe distance away.   
  
Ryoko held onto Ryan briefly before gently setting him on the ground.  
  
The rain continued to pour down, cold and relentless, seeping through their clothing.  
  
Ryoko ignored the steady stream of water that flowed down her face, instead focusing her attention on Ryan's back.  
  
Gingerly she peeled back the kenshin's collar and peered downward. _Oh my God!_ she thought, the breath catching in her throat, her features tightening in anger when she spied several large streaks of blood and ripped tissue all along his once perfect flesh.  
  
Rage built up inside of Ryoko and with fists clenched, she stood up. "Wait here." She advised, in a voice that broke no argument, disappearing before Ryan could protest.   
  
At first the kenshin sat still, closing his eyes, tilting his head upward until the rain beating against his face slapped him back into consciousness.  
  
_I've got to help Ryoko!_ He told himself, grimacing as he struggled to rise. Slowly Ryan set off after Ryoko, every step shooting pain up and along the kenshin's back.  
  
He did the best he could to ignore the pain, pressing forward. About halfway to his destination, he stopped beside a large oak tree.  
  
Leaning heavily against it's massive trunk, Ryan struggled to catch his breath, bowing his head in disgust.   
  
_Dammit!_ _How come I didn't detect the demon's presence earlier_. He thought angrily _Because I let my guard down_. He answered guiltily. _That must not happen again. _  
  
The kenshin clenched his jaw as he thought how he had left Ryoko alone to deal with the demon.   
  
_If I had more time then I'd be good as new. But I don't have the luxury of time. I must make my stand with Ryoko, even if she doesn't need me, I must be there for her. I cannot, no, I will not allow that horrible creature to hurt her! _he thought angrily, straightening his frame.  
  
Full of this new resolve, Ryan continued his march forward, hoping that Ryoko would be okay when he arrived.  
  
Some distance away from the kenshin, Ryoko appeared far above Yosho's house. She stared angrily at the now deserted roof.  
  
"Come out you bastard, I know your here somewhere." Ryoko murmured scanning the surrounding area for some sign of the demon's whereabouts.  
  
Suddenly, her eyes widened in alarm. Sensing something behind her she whirled around and found herself face to face with a monstrous creature, similar to Ayeka's attacker except this one was masculine in appearance.  
  
"You are not the one that I want." The demon growled. "Where is the kenshin?!" He snarled menacingly, focusing his dark, shark like eyes evilly upon her.  
  
Ryoko's shock turned quickly to anger. "He's not here right now. So you'll have to make do with me!" She answered defiantly, locking gazes with the horrible aberration before her.  
  
The demon smiled wickedly. "So be it." He mumbled and charged forward, sword at the ready.   
  
Ryoko vanished it thin air, only to reappear behind the demon. Raising her right arm forward, Ryoko released a large red energy orb that struck her opponent in the back. The demon screamed and whirled around, swiping viciously at Ryoko's head. She swiftly dodged the attack while at the same time releasing another volley of energy directly in the demon's face.  
  
But this time the demon was prepared, blocking her attack in one easy swipe of his sword. Ryoko narrowed her eyes, her fist clenched tightly at her sides. The demon took the offensive, lunging forward once again. Ryoko disappeared.  
  
The demon stopped, quickly whirling around, disappearing as well. Suddenly the two combatants reappeared, so close to one another they could touch. Ryoko's eyes widened in shock. _How the hell did he know_! her mind screamed. There was no time for her to react to the demon who raised his sword high above his head to strike Ryoko down.  
  
The space pirate clinched her eyes reflexively, waiting for the blow. She quickly opened them when she heard the demon scream. Where once had been the demon's hand, now resembled a bloody stump. Clutching it's injured arm, the demons stared in undisguised hatred at the ground below.   
  
Ryoko followed it's frightening stare to find the kenshin, left hand outstretched, staring up at her, his features a mix of fear and anger.  
  
"Why don't you pick on someone your own size!" Ryan shouted upward, his eyes fixed coldly upon the demon but his thoughts were directed to Ryoko. _Ryoko can you hear me?_He sent telepathically.  
  
Ryoko's eyes widened. She had never heard someone else in her mind before. _Yes._She answered back.  
  
_There's not much time. It's me he wants. If he charges I want you to take him out from behind. Create the biggest energy orb that you can then unleash it._  
  
Ryoko shook her head. _What if I miss and hit you instead_. She replied fearfully.  
  
Ryan smiled softly._ I'm thankful for your concern miss Ryoko, but it is unnecessary. I won't get hit. Trust me Ryoko, it'll work_. _Just focus your attack on his back and you'll do fine_. He finished cutting off communication so he could focus back on the demon.  
  
The kenshin's smile faded to a scowl as he continued his challenge. "Well, what's it going to be ugly. You going to fight me or are you just going to float?"   
  
With a primordial cry, the demon rushed forward, arms outstretched.   
  
Ryan stood calmly, while Ryoko built her energy orb to the size of a watermelon, releasing it just as the demon reached the kenshin. It stuck the demon full force, exploding on impact. In a fierce howl of agony the demon was slammed to the ground, large pools of green blood spreading along its back. Ryoko landed close by, searching frantically for the kenshin. Ryan appeared instantly beside Ryoko.  
  
"Nice shot." He said appreciatively before kneeling down in front of the demon. The kenshin roughly, pushed the creature over. Grabbing it's shirt, he jerked the demon upward until their faces were inches from each other.  
  
"Who sent you?" He demanded sharply.  
  
"Ugh..." The demon gargled, spitting forth blood that landed in green flecks across Ryan's face.  
  
Ryan ignored this. "Who sent you?" He repeated, shaking the demon hard.  
  
"Dark..Dark..." The demon began but stopped, it's eyes glowing an unearthly red as some sort of seizure racked it's mangled body.  
  
Sensing a powerful upsurge of energy, Ryan let go, stretching his hand out and up. The demon's body flew upward, not quite reaching the clouds before exploding in a flash of red light.  
  
Ryoko and Ryan held their breath, watching the red light slowly dissipate.  
  
Finally they both sighed.  
  
"I need a vacation." Ryan said, still staring up at the sky.  
  
Ryoko laughed. "You and me both." She said. Her smile faded when her gaze fell upon his blood stained shirt. "You okay?" She asked softly, her voice betraying her anxiety.  
  
Ryan nodded. "I'm fine. You?" He asked scanning Ryoko's body for any obvious injuries.  
  
Ryoko took a second to answer. "I'll live." She replied. "What happened to that thing?" She asked tilting her head upward.  
  
"It self-destructed."   
  
Ryoko frowned. "Self-destructed?" She repeated.  
  
Ryan nodded. "Charging then releasing it's own energy upon itself, exploding from the inside." He explained.  
  
"Oh." Ryoko said before adding. "This isn't going to be an everyday occurrence?" She asked, studying the kenshin.  
  
"Demons?" He said.  
Ryoko shook her head. "Saving your butt."   
  
Ryan laughed. "I'll try not to get into too much trouble." He replied, before gazing candidly at the space pirate.   
  
"Miss Ryoko, I.." He began.  
  
"Yes." Ryoko said, returning the kenshin's gaze.   
  
Ryan swallowed hard and tried again. "Miss Ryoko..I just wanted to.." He struggled.  
  
Ryoko slid closer, never taking her eyes off the kenshin.  
  
"That is I just wanted to say.."   
  
"What is going on here!" The shocked voice of Ayeka rung through the woods, spoiling the mood.  
  
Ryan turned towards the noise only to find the entire Masaki household heading his way.   
  
Ayeka was the first to arrive followed closely by Tenchi and the others.  
  
Ayeka, spying the damaged roof, narrowed her eyes at Ryoko. "First that large ball of red flame in the sky and then this." She began, pointing a finger at Ryoko. "This is your doing isn't it." She accused.   
  
"Back off, princess." Ryoko snapped, tightening her fists.  
  
Ryan made a calming gesture. Ayeka fell silent. "Actually princess Ayeka, we were just attacked by another demon."  
  
Tenchi, who was just behind Ayeka, stepped forward. "Are you guys all right?"  
  
He asked in concern, noticing Ryan's shirt and the scruffy marks on Ryoko's cheek and forehead.  
  
Both nodded.  
  
Yosho walked up onto his porch, surveying the damage. "So evil has visited us once again." He commented looking from the roof to the kenshin.  
  
"Yes lord Yosho. " Ryan confirmed before adding. "Ryoko, however, made short work of it."  
  
Yosho studied Ryoko briefly before asking Washu. "Miss Washu, perhaps you can enlighten us as to what just occurred her."  
  
Washu, who had been kneeling beside the pool of green blood, stood up. "A few minutes ago, a large upsurge of energy originated from the source I've been tracking for you kenshin, landing above Yosho's house."  
  
Ryan looked at Wahsu. "Then these demons originate from the negative energy heading this way. Interesting."  
  
"What does this mean?" Ayeka asked.  
  
"It means we can expect more visits from these creatures. They must be the ones responsible for the disappearances of all those people. The ones who do the dirty work for the mastermind or minds behind this." Ryan answered, rubbing his forehead in exhaustion.  
  
Yosho, noticing the looks of fatigue on the kenshin and Ryoko's faces suggested they go back to the Masaki house.   
  
The danger over, Ryoko slipped back into her old persona. "I don't know about all of you, but I can use a drink.." She said, looking at everyone. "What?" She asked when she noted the look of disgust on Ayeka's face.  
  
"Really Ryoko." Ayeka murmured in disgust, walking back toward the Masaki house.  
  
"Like you've never had a drink." Ryoko said sarcastically, following close behind Ayeka.  
  
Yosho noticed Ryan's searching the horizon. "Looking for trouble kenshin."  
  
Ryan frowned, shaking his head. "No lord Yosho. I'm just wondering what will happen next. I must be prepared when it... happens..." He said with a yawn, rubbing his eyes tiredly.  
  
"Come." Yosho beckoned with his hand. "We'll worry about this tomorrow. For now kenshin you need your rest."  
  
Ryan followed soundlessly, heading home with the rest of the clan for a much needed rest. 


	4. Visions and Feelings

  
Just a small note. This is a short chapter. I know it's not the most exciting part so far, but it is essential to the story. Enjoy and review if you feel like it.  
  
  
Chapter 13--Ryan's fear   
  
  
Restless, his dreams haunted by visions, the kenshin fought for sleep to claim him. Instead, his mind was filled with demons, dozens of them, surrounding the Masaki clan.  
  
Everywhere he turned, a dark rain fell, obscuring his view. Visions faded in and out of his subconscious. At one point he was high above some trees, fighting ferociously against a dark figure brandishing a black sword, it's features obscured by a dark cloud that hovered around it's face.  
  
His vision shifted to Ryoko, who was fighting bravely against another sinister dark figure. Try as she might, the dark being was too strong for Ryoko, grabbing a hold of her neck.  
  
"Ryan!" Ryoko cried, her arm outstretched. Ryan tried to get to Ryoko but couldn't reach her. The dark figure blocked his way.  
  
"Ryoko!" He cried, watching helplessly as Ryoko and the dark force flew upward, disappearing in the blackness that surrounded him.  
  
The kenshin bolted upright in his bed, his breathing labored. Fighting to calm his beating heart that threatened to burst through his chest, the kenshin closed his eyes.   
  
His mind searched out each member of the Masaki household, checking to make sure they were okay. When he got to Ryoko, his eyelids flew open. _She's not here!_ He thought in shock and fear.  
  
Throwing off his covers, Ryan quickly dressed then headed outside. Early morning darkness still prevailed along the sky as the kenshin flew forward, searching for some sign of the space pirate.  
  
_Aha!_ Ryan thought triumphantly. _I've found her!_ Racing forward, the kenshin came upon Ryoko, sitting on a large rock high upon a cliff top that overlooked a vast wilderness of oaks and maples. Landing softly behind her, The kenshin drew in a slow breath.  
  
He stood still for several moments, sensing Ryoko's need for silence. Ryan gazed forward, entranced by the rising sun that forced the darkness away, lighting the world with it's warmth. A few seconds later Ryoko spoke.  
  
"I often come up here to watch the sun rise." She commented softly, turning slowly around to face Ryan.  
  
Ryan smiled as he gazed fondly at Ryoko, admiring the way the light fell upon her features. He stepped forward before sitting down beside Ryoko.  
  
"You probably think me silly for such a thing." She continued, looking away.  
  
Ryan shook his head. "No. I don't think your silly." He answered. "Far from it." He added, never taking his eyes of her.  
  
Ryoko turned back to him. She saw a hint of fear and relief in his eyes. "What's the matter?" She asked in concern.  
  
Ryan sighed. For a few seconds he said nothing. "I had a vision last night." He began. "In it you were taken away. When I woke up, I could not sense you. I was worried, so I went outside in the hopes of finding you alive and well." He finished, casting his eyes back upon the woods before him.  
  
Ryoko grinned mischievously. "Is that so." She commented, studying the kenshin. "You sure it wasn't to spy on me."  
  
Ryan looked affronted. "No." He said in mock indignation. "More like curiosity, or observation or..."  
  
"Like spying." Ryoko interrupted.  
  
"Like spying, yes." Ryan finished, smiling sheepishly. "I didn't mean to disturb you, but I had to make sure you were okay."  
  
Ryoko cocked her head and smiled. "Is that all?" She asked softly.  
  
Ryan nodded, unable to tell her that the thought of losing her was unbearable.   
  
"Tell me Ryan." Ryoko began. "What did you see in your vision. Why were you so frightened for me?" She added, hoping he would tell her what she wanted to hear.  
  
The kenshin sat still, studying Ryoko's face. He wanted to hold her so badly, but held his ground, shoving his feelings savagely to the side, speaking in a even tone he answered her.  
  
"I saw everyone fighting against an impossible number of demons. Two dark figures, who I believe are behind this, appeared. One fighting me, the other you." He paused, trying not to let his fear creep into his voice, he added. "One of them took you away. I feared for your safety Miss Ryoko."  
  
"Why?" Ryoko asked, pushing for a more definite answer.  
  
Steeling himself, Ryan went on. "Because I care about you. I don't want to see you or anyone else get hurt." He answered, looking away.  
  
Unsatisfied, Ryoko asked another question. "Yesterday you were going to tell me something. That is, before Ayeka came storming in like a typhoon. "  
  
Ryan laughed then shook his head. "Believe it or not Ryoko, Ayeka was worried about us. Being blustery is her way of covering it up."  
  
Ryoko snorted. "Not likely." She replied. "So? what were you going to tell me?" She asked, sweetly.  
  
_Should I tell her the truth? _He asked himself as he studied her. He knew how he felt but he wasn't sure if Ryoko's feelings for him stemmed from the fact that he and Tenchi were nearly identical or because she felt something for him in spite of his likeness to the crown prince. After a few intense seconds, he spoke.  
  
"I just wanted to say sorry for not getting to you sooner." He lied.  
  
Ryoko's face fell. "Oh." She replied in a monotone.  
  
Ryan grimaced, sensing her disappointment. Cautiously, he reached out to touch Ryoko's hand.   
  
Ryoko blinked, looking down at the kenshin's hand before meeting his gaze.  
  
"I also wanted to tell you that you are the bravest person I have ever met." _And I am such a coward for not telling you how I feel_. He scolded himself mentally.  
  
Ryoko's eyes widened. "You do?"  
  
The kenshin nodded, slowly retracting his hand. "Not many people could have done what you did yesterday. For that, you have my utmost respect."  
  
_But not your love?_ Ryoko questioned mentally. _Did I just think that?_ she continued, surprised by such a notion. Ryoko didn't know how to respond to her own questions. It was true, that her initial attraction to the man beside her resided in the fact that he looked like Tenchi.  
  
But the more time she spent with him, the more she realized it was his other qualities that attracted her. His easy going manner, his sense of humor, the way he looked at her as if she was the most beautiful being on Earth, not to mention the fact that he would lay down his life for her. All these things drew Ryoko to the kenshin.  
  
The power of this emotion was just as intense as it had been with Tenchi. At last she knew what it was. She was in love with him! And yet she felt strange. _It was easy flirting with Tenchi. He always played hard to get. But the kenshin, plays differently. I just have to figure out how._ Ryoko quickly slid off the rock, her back to the kenshin.  
  
Ryan noticed a change in her attitude. He looked at her briefly before sliding off as well.  
  
"We best be getting back to the house. If were gone much longer, the whole household will wake up, find that were missing, and think were up to something." Ryoko said with a seductive smile.  
  
Ryan arched an eyebrow and with a small smirk replied, "Yes. We wouldn't want them to think that would we." He said gamely, disappearing from view.  
  
  
Ryoko laughed lightly. _Yep. Different from Tenchi all right._ She thought, closing her eyes before disappearing as well.  
  
  
Chapter 14--Tenchi leaves   
  
  
The entire Masaki household enjoyed a breakfast feast created by Sasami's excellent culinary skills. Afterwards, everyone accompanied Tenchi , who had to return to classes, down the long dirt path to the bus stop.   
  
"Be careful Tenchi." Ryan said.  
  
"Remain vigilant." Yosho said.  
  
"I will." Tenchi replied hopping on the bus. The crown prince turned back. "I'll be back next weekend." He promised.  
  
"You do that." Yosho said solemnly. Everyone waved good-bye to Tenchi as the bus sped off for the city.  
  
"I miss him already." Ayeka said crying.  
  
Ryoko looked at her in disgust. "Get a hold of yourself. You a princess for God's sake."  
  
Ayeka stiffened. She wiped the tears from her eyes and said, "You're right. Sasami let's go." The two princesses walked back to the house gracefully.  
  
Yosho turned to Ryan. "Well, kenshin." Yosho said. "Shall we continue."  
  
Ryan nodded. The rest of the group returned to the house and continued training.  
  
  
Chapter 15--The shopping trip   
  
  
The months passed quickly. Everyone was training hard. Tenchi would come home every weekend to train. Every weekend Ayeka would cry when he left. Once in a while the girls would go into town, dragging Ryan with them. He noticed how the people would look at him.  
  
He could hear their thoughts in his head. Thoughts that ranged from _what a lucky guy to the poor soul_. Even though the girls would sometimes embarrass him with their behavior, he enjoyed going on outings with them. That is until one day they decided to buy him some new clothes.  
  
"Hey Ryan, lets go in here." Ryoko said , pointing to a men's clothing store as they walked down the street.  
  
"That's all right ladies I don't need any new clothes." Ryan stated, walking past the store.   
  
Ryoko grabbed the kenshin by the arm. "Oh come on . It will be fun." She said opening the door and with help from Ayeka and Sasami, pulled him inside.  
  
"May I help you?" A young man asked.  
  
"Yes young sir. Would you be so kind as to help this young gentlemen select some appropriate clothing." Ayeka said gently pushing Ryan in his direction.  
  
"Certainly. This way sir." The salesman said walking to an rack of shirts. Ryan looked apprehensively over his shoulders at the three young ladies who smiled encouragingly at him.  
  
With a sigh, the kenshin focused his attention forward and reluctantly marched towards the clothing rack. The girls browsed around the store picking out a few items of clothing for Ryan to try on.  
  
A few minutes later Ryan emerged from the dressing room wearing a white sweater and jeans. A pair of dark brown hiking boots completing his ensemble.   
  
The girls looked at him, inspecting his appearance.  
  
"You look handsome!" Sasami exclaimed.  
  
"You sure do." Ryoko commented, her gaze slowly traveling up then down the traveler's body .  
  
"A good look for you. " Ayeka added.  
  
Ryan's face flushed. He nodded to them then quickly returned to the dressing room, feeling very self conscious. Half an hour he was mercifully allowed to stop trying on clothes so the girls could pay for them. They left the store with Ryan carrying three bags of clothes.  
  
"This wasn't really necessary." The kenshin muffled between the bags he was carrying.  
  
"Nonsense." Ayeka replied with a wave of her hand. "You've helped us tremendously kenshin. Consider this a thank you gift from the princesses of Jurai."  
  
"Hey!" Ryoko growled. "I bought him the sweater." She said angrily.  
  
"Oh yes. That's right." Ayeka replied, her features thoughtful. "Well enough of this talk. Let's go get something to eat!" The princess said in a commanding tone.  
  
"All right!" Ryoko and Sasami cried happily.  
  
Ryan groaned and with a weary sigh followed.  
  
  
Chapter 16--Women   
  
  
When Ryan wasn't training or escorting the girls into town, he was visiting with Tenchi. The two had developed a solid friendship. They carried on like two long lost brothers reunited at last. They shared many things in common one of which was how to cope with a house full of women.  
  
"Now you know how I feel." Tenchi said one day after the two had finished sparring.  
  
"Speaking of women." Ryan started, wiping his face with a towel. "How are things going with your love life?"  
  
He asked.  
  
Tenchi looked away. "Not so good. I've gone out with a few girls but I just can't seem to connect with any of them. I feel like I'm missing something. " He said, sighing then shaking his head. "I don't know what's wrong with me." He added, depressed .   
"There's nothing wrong with you Tenchi. But you are missing something." Ryan said.  
  
Tenchi looked at him. "What am I missing?" He asked, puzzled.  
  
Ryan smiled. "Don't worry Tenchi. You already know the answer. Look inside and you will find it waiting." He replied knowingly.  
  
Tenchi frowned. "Do you always have to be so cryptic?" He asked.  
  
"Yes." Ryan answered seriously then said, "Otherwise I lose that allure of mystery that women find so attractive."  
  
Tenchi bopped him playfully on the shoulder. "Smart ass." He said laughing lightly. The two soon went their separate ways: Tenchi to his apartment and Ryan to his adopted home.  
  
  



	5. The Time Draws Near

Chapter 17--Feelings Revealed   
  
  
As the time drew near to the dark force's arrival, no more demons had appeared. Though the attacks had stopped, the kenshin was on constant guard. Ever watchful and ever aware of what little time was left, Ryan pressed forward with the ladies training. His biggest concern was for the two princesses of Jurai. With the kenshin's help, Ayeka and Sasami had mastered the ability to generate Juraian power at will.  
  
_But will it be enough to keep them safe?_ Ryan thought as he watched the two princesses pit their energy attacks against the large metallic targets the kenshin had placed about 100 yards above the large grassy field not far from the Masaki house.  
  
He allowed himself a small smile as each energy orb hit their mark, shattering the moving targets into microscopic bits, the debris showering downward to blanket the ground with finely ground metallic dust.  
  
"We did it Ayeka!" Sasami cried joyously, running past Ayeka to the kenshin. "Did you see that Ryan! Ayeka and I got them all!"  
  
The kenshin patted Sasami gently on the head. "You did well princess Sasami. The demons will be no match for either of you." He said removing his hand and smiling at both ladies.  
  
"You really think so kenshin?" Ayeka asked, relaxing her stance. She walked slowly forward, joining Sasami in front of the kenshin.  
  
Ryan nodded. "Your training is complete. There is nothing more I can offer you. All I can say is never forget what I taught you, be brave and ready to fight when need be." He answered with a smile which faded when he saw Ayeka staring off towards the woods, her eyes narrowed. Ryan followed her gaze to find Ryoko leaning against a tree, her eyes full of mirth.  
  
Ryan watched Ryoko for a few more seconds before turning back toward Ayeka and Sasami. "If you will excuse me?" Ryan asked with a small bow.  
  
"Of course." Ayeka replied clasping her sister's hand. "Come along Sasami."  
  
Sasami looked disappointed. "But I want to see what Ryoko and Ryan are going to do."  
  
Ayeka frowned. "That's is not your concern Sasami. Let's go, we have things to do." She said softly, pulling Sasami away.  
  
Ryan watched them head toward the woods on the other side of the field. A few seconds later he focused his attention on Ryoko and began to walk towards her.  
  
"They've improved greatly." Ryoko commented as she watched the kenshin approach.  
  
"They have indeed." Ryan said, stopping about a foot from Ryoko.  
  
"Will it be enough?" She asked, echoing Ryan's earlier thought.  
  
Ryan turned back toward the field, following the princesses movement until they had disappeared into the woods. "They will hold their own when the time comes." He answered. "You on the other hand." He added focusing his twinkling eyes back upon Ryoko, flashing her a mischievous smile.  
  
Ryoko slapped him on the shoulder. "Jerk." She said in mock anger.   
  
"ow." Ryan cried, rubbing his shoulder, a playful smile etched upon his face.  
  
"Want to put your money where your mouth is." She challenged.  
  
Ryan's grinned. "What do you have in mind?"   
  
Ryoko crooked her finger. "Follow me." She answered, walking slowly forward into the woods.  
  
Ryan shook his head. He knew where she was leading to. The same place they met daily to spar. Yosho's dojo.   
  
  
As they walked forward, Ryan thought about Ryoko. All the months he had spent with her had deepened the feelings he had for the space pirate.   
  
He loved her with a passion that both excited and frightened him. He never could bring himself to tell her due to his lingering doubt. _Does she love me for me and me alone? _  
  
Of course he knew his question was ridiculous but still it lingered. He could easily find out if he probed her mind, but Ryan respected Ryoko's privacy and would not abandon his morals just because he was unsure of her heart. Their relationship therefore remained one of friendship, nothing more.  
  
_Ah well. At least on the practice grounds I can push my emotions aside, focusing only on the moment._ He thought as they entered the training room. The kenshin loved a challenge and Ryoko was good at providing it.  
  
He loved pushing her to the limit of her abilities, it always made the fight more exciting. Ryan noticed that Ryoko too, seem to revel in the close contact she and the kenshin engaged in, even if it was just sparring. The two combatants split up on different sides and began to stretch.   
  
Ryoko watched the kenshin out of the corner of her eye, certain that he was unaware of what she was doing. She admired the way his body moved.  
  
Graceful and fluid, every move precise. She would be content to spar with him all day. Just to be close to him made her feel like she could do anything not to mention the physical contact that ensued.  
  
All the months they had spent together, Ryoko grew to know and love the man in front of her. Unlike Ryan she had no doubts about her intentions towards him. However, like him, she was unable to express it for fear of rejection.   
  
She had no idea whether he felt anything but respect for her. The suspense was killing her. She had to know. Enough was enough. An idea began to form in Ryoko's head. One that she knew would get to the truth. Did he care for her as just a friend or something more?  
  
A few seconds later the kenshin finished his warm up. "Ready?" He called out from the other side of the room.  
  
Ryoko nodded. "Ready." She replied, adopting a defense stance.  
  
And with that the training began. For over an hour they practiced, each of them exhausted but neither willing to give in. Ryan had tested Ryoko's reflexes relentlessly. Each time she managed to block his attacks.   
  
"Well, Ryoko I must say your defensive skills continue to impress me." He complimented the woman before him as he circled the blue matted floor, never taking his eyes off her.  
  
Ryoko smiled devilishly. _Here goes nothing_. "Then I guess it's time I show you some offensive skill." She replied quickly, disappearing from view.  
  
Ryan smiled, closed his eyes, and waited. He ducked quickly as Ryoko's rematerialized foot whizzed above his head. The kenshin rolled away from the attack and dematerialized. Ryoko narrowed her eyes. In an instant, Ryan appeared behind the space pirate and gripped her tightly across the arms.  
  
Ryoko struggled mightily and managed to slip an arm out of the grip. She attempted to flip the kenshin over but was only partially successful. Ryan fell sideways, but still had a hold on Ryoko. He landed on his back with Ryoko cradled in his arms.  
  
"Well done miss Ryoko." Ryan commented, beaming up at the space pirate. "You almost had me there."  
  
Ryoko gazed down at the kenshin, her features softening.   
  
Ryan's smile faded. "Are you all right miss Ryoko?" He asked in concern, hoping he hadn't hurt her.  
  
When she didn't reply, Ryan slowly released his grip, suddenly aware of how tight he had been holding her to him. Time seem to stand still as the two gazed endlessly into each others eyes.  
  
A sudden urge came over the kenshin. He brought his left hand up to Ryoko's face and pushed a strand of hair away from her intense eyes, gently brushing her cheek with the back of his fingers. Ryoko didn't even blink.  
  
Ryan's eyes widened in shock at what he had done. He began to pull his hand away, but Ryoko stopped him, clasping his hand gently with her own. She opened his hand and placed it against her cheek.   
  
In that instant Ryan saw what Ryoko was thinking. His heart skipped a beat. _Could it be true? _He thought excitedly._ Does she really feel the way I do? _  
  
His doubts were soon laid to rest as Ryoko leaned forward, lips slightly parted. She got within a hair's breath of kissing the kenshin when the sound of someone coughing nearby broke the spell.  
  
Ryoko and Ryan turned towards the sound and when they saw who it was, jumped up quickly and composed themselves.  
  
"Is this some kind of new technique?" Yosho asked, his eyebrows quirked, an amused expression on his face.  
  
Ryan rubbed his neck. "Well uh...Lord Yosho...Uh.." Ryan started but couldn't finish, instead smiling sheepishly and shrugging his shoulders.  
  
Yosho looked towards Ryoko. The space pirate had crossed her arms, her face a picture of annoyance. Yosho chuckled slightly then his features became somber. "I believe Princess Sasami was looking for you kenshin. Something about helping her with dinner." He said in a serious tone.  
  
Ryan straightened his frame. "I will go to her immediately Lord Yosho." He replied, bowing quickly before turning towards Ryoko. "We'll continue this um.. later." He said with a smile then dematerialized from the room.  
  
"Thanks a lot." Ryoko growled in annoyance at Yosho. _I was so close too_. she thought angrily.   
  
Yosho studied Ryoko, his features still amused. "Not quite like Tenchi is he?" He said neutrally, curious as to how she would react.  
  
Ryoko narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean?" She asked, her voice suspicious.  
  
Yosho smiled. "I think you know what I mean." He replied then added. "Be careful with him Ryoko, this sort of game your playing is new to him."  
  
"I'm not playing games old man." Ryoko replied testily, clenching her jaw in anger.  
  
Yosho smile faded. "I hope not miss Ryoko. For his sake and yours as well." He replied, turning around. "I'll just let myself out." He added, leaving as quietly as he had entered.  
  
Ryoko grimaced. _What the hell did he mean by all that?_ She thought, pacing back and forth like a caged tiger. _I'm not playing games. I do love him. Tonight I was going to tellhim too, but Yosho just had to interrupt me_._ Why?_ She sighed inwardly. _Maybe Yosho thinks I'm doing this to get back at Tenchi for ignoring me all these years, but that's not true. I still do love Tenchi but not like I do Ryan. I have to tell him somehow, perhaps after dinner tonight. _She added thoughtfully and with a determined glare, the space pirate left the dojo and headed home.   
  
  
Chapter 18--Feelings Revealed   
  
  
Supper proved uneventful. The kenshin and Ryoko shared several looks with each other but added little to the conversation. Ryan helped Sasami clean up then went upstairs to change his clothes. He rematerialized in the kitchen. Sasami was alone putting away the last of the dishes. She was having trouble placing the plates on the middle shelf in the upper cupboard so Ryan finished up for her.   
  
"Thank you kenshin." Sasami said gratefully. "Those shelves are awfully high." She added rubbing her shoulders.   
  
Ryan smiled. "It was no trouble Princess." He replied, grabbing a glass from the cupboard. He turned on the faucet and filled his glass with water.   
  
Sasami studied him. "You and Ryoko going to look at the stars tonight, Ryan?" She asked.  
  
Ryan nodded, taking a large sip of water before sitting the glass on the counter.  
  
"You like her don't you?" She said with a smile.  
  
Ryan eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Am I that obvious?" He asked the thirteen year old before him.  
  
Sasami nodded then giggled. "You better hurry. Ryoko hates to be kept waiting."  
  
Ryan smiled, set the glass in the sink, gave a quick nod to Sasami, then teleported away.  
  
"Good luck kenshin." Sasami whispered, staring at the empty space Ryan was seconds before.  
  
Ryan materialized below an impressive oak tree. He craned his neck back but saw nothing. _Guess I got here first_. The kenshin thought, floating up to the sturdy limb that hung some distance out from the oak's massive trunk. No sooner did he sit down when he heard Ryoko's voice behind him.   
  
"Mind if I join you?" She asked softly.  
  
"Be my guest." Ryan replied, trying hard not to stare at her as she sat down beside him.  
  
"Beautiful night." Ryoko began looking skyward, swinging her long legs slowly back and forth.   
  
"Yes it is." Ryan replied. _Almost as beautiful as you_. He commented silently, looking downward as he matched Ryoko's body movement.  
  
Ryoko turned to the right and focused all her attention on the man sitting beside her. "Ryan." She said softly.  
  
"Um.." He murmured, still staring down at the ground.  
  
"There's something I have to ask you."   
  
"I'm listening." Ryan replied, not meeting her eyes.  
  
"Have you ever... loved somebody before?" She asked.  
  
Ryan turned to her. "You mean have I ever had a girlfriend before?" He asked, a small smile forming on his lips.  
  
Ryoko met his questioning eyes. "Have you?"  
  
Ryan's smile faded. "I did once." He replied.  
  
"Would you care to elaborate on that?" She asked.  
  
"Not really." He said turning away from her. "It's rather painful."  
  
_Ah, so he's been burned before_. Ryoko thought. "What happened?" She asked, unable to keep the curiosity out of her voice.  
  
Ryan sighed. He replied after an intense moment of silence he spoke. "She died."  
  
_I was wrong. _Ryoko thought in surprise. "I'm sorry." She said sorrowfully. "It must have been horrible for you." She added then frowned when she saw an amused expression on the kenshin's handsome face.  
  
"Why are you looking at me that way?"  
  
Ryan started to laugh. "Just kidding." He said.  
  
Ryoko narrowed her eyes and scowled. "That was not funny." She said, crossing her arms.  
  
"I guess not." He said lamely, turning away from her. "Truthfully?" He said with a sigh.  
  
Ryoko stiffened. "The truth. Yes." She said.  
  
"No." He replied earnestly. "I've never had a girlfriend."  
  
Ryoko uncrossed her arms. "Never." She said in disbelief.  
  
Ryan shook his head. "Afraid so." He answered. "Never stuck around in one place long enough to get to know anybody." He said with finality.  
  
"Oh." Was all Ryoko could manage to get out.   
  
"Why do you ask?" Ryan turned to face her, his eyes locked with the space pirate's.  
  
_Here goes nothing. _Ryoko thought then began. "About today..." She started but Ryan interrupted her.   
  
"What about today?" He interjected, concern etched upon his face.   
  
"What happened between us..." She added, pausing for emphasis before plunging in again. "Wasn't a mistake."  
  
Ryan features softened.  
  
"What you sensed today, and I know you did, was real." She said sliding closer to the kenshin. She noticed he didn't move away, but instead closed the gap between them.  
  
"What I'm trying to say is that I.. have feelings for you."  
  
"Feelings." Ryan said with smirk. "What kind of feelings?"   
Ryoko frowned. "Dammit Ryan your not making this easy for me." She said in frustration.  
  
Ryan laughed lightly. He took Ryoko's right hand and squeezed it encouragingly. "I know what you feel Ryoko." He said softly.  
  
"You do?" She replied.  
  
Ryan nodded. "I do." He said huskily, and finding the courage to express his feelings, leaned forward to kiss a very surprised but receptive Ryoko.  
  
The space pirate returned the kiss passionately, wrapping her arms around the kenshin.  
  
The couple began to float upwards, twirling and spinning slowly until they were several feet above the treetops. After what seemed an eternity, they twirled slowly back down to the tree limb. Ryoko broke away first, out of breath. She stared at Ryan in amazement. She had never experienced a kiss like that before. Apparently, neither had Ryan.  
  
"I'm sorry..." He stammered, releasing his grip on Ryoko. "I don't know what came over me."  
  
Ryoko laughed. "What are you apologizing for?" She said incredulously, still clinging to Ryan.  
  
"I shouldn't have assumed..."   
  
Ryoko shook her head and removed her arms from around the young man. "Trust me kenshin, if I didn't want you to kiss me, I would have stopped you from doing so. I wanted that as much as you did." She replied, smiling.   
  
Ryan returned her smile then turned toward the stars. Ryoko wrapped her arm around the kenshin and rested her head upon his shoulder. Ryan responded by wrapping his left arm around the space pirate's waist and tilting his head until it touched Ryoko's.   
  
"And just so you know, it's not that you look like Tenchi." She said.  
  
Ryan remained silent.  
  
"Okay so it's not just the fact you look like Tenchi." She conceded.  
  
"I know." He said in a loving tone.  
  
Ryoko smiled the focused her attentions on the twinkling dots high in the darkened sky, happier than she had ever been before.  
  
  
Chapter 19--It's Happened Again   
  
  
Back at the Masaki house a meeting was being held inside Washu's lab. Yosho, Ayeka, Sasami, Azaka, and Kamedaki had gathered around the scientist's energy detector. Washu stood in the center of the group, her eyes focused on the detector's screen before her.  
  
"The time is nearly upon us." Washu said pointing to a large dot that glowed red on the machine's screen. The scientist typed in a few instructions on the machine's keyboard.  
  
"The mass has entered our solar system and will be arriving at the end of the week." She added, pausing to look around. "Where are Ryan and Ryoko?" She asked, scanning the small group.  
  
After a few long seconds of silence, Sasami answered. " Uh, he and Ryoko are watching the stars."   
  
"What!" Ayeka exclaimed in agitation. "There's no time for that right now. We've got a battle to prepare for and he's out with that, that woman."  
  
Washu studied the princess. "Well, Tenchi isn't here either princess." she pointed out, a small smile upon her face.  
  
"I know." Ayeka pouted, calming down. " I wonder what he's doing now?" She murmured, a wistful look upon her pretty face.  
  
Just then a loud shrill erupted from the machine.  
  
"What the.." Washu exclaimed looking down at the screen.  
  
"What is it?" Yosho asked, looking from the screen to Washu.  
  
A second red dot appeared, far away from the first one.  
  
Washu's fingers flew across the keyboard. ."There's been another upsurge in power. This new source has landed on earth. But where?" Washu explained, her face a mask of concentration as she searched for the coordinates.  
  
"Oh no." Washu murmured, retracting her hands from the keyboard.  
  
"What? What is it? Tell me!" Ayeka shouted, her voice full of fear.  
  
Slowly, Washu raised her head, her features pale. "The energy source appears to have arrived in Tokyo."  
  
"Oh my God! Tenchi!" Ayeka screamed, running out the door. The rest of the group following close behind.  
  
  
  
  
  
At about the same time, Tenchi walked wearily down a side street close to his apartment complex, making his way home after a long day of final exams. "Whew! I'm beat." He sighed as he walked along the well-lit sidewalk. Suddenly a strong gust of wind swept through, spraying dirt into the crown prince's face.  
  
Tenchi continued forward, wiping the dirt off and away from his face. A loud clap of thunder roared from above, stopping Tenchi cold in his tracks. Sensing a evil presence nearby, he threw his back against the brick wall of a four story building and creeped forward.  
  
The crown prince pulled out his saber, the sword given to him by his grandfather Yosho, and engaged the blade. A soft blue light sprang from his intricately carved hilt, his Juraian power feeding the blade. "Come out Coward!" Tenchi yelled.  
  
Suddenly a bright flash erupted before him. Tenchi gasped in surprise and within seconds found himself fighting for his life against a large, man- shaped demon.  
  
Many miles away, Ryan suddenly dematerialized away from the tree and reappeared on the ground. Ryoko frowned but followed. Ryan was standing still, his eyes closed in concentration.  
  
"What is it?" Ryoko asked standing beside him. She knew something was wrong but what she had no idea.  
  
_So another has arrived. Those bastards don't give up do they. _The kenshin thought angrily as he sensed the demon's unnatural presence. "Tenchi is in trouble. I must help him." Ryan whispered, his face a mask of concentration.  
  
"How can you help him when you're so far away?" Ryoko asked.  
  
Suddenly, Ryan fell to his knees clutching his left side.  
  
"Ryan what's the matter!" Ryoko cried out in alarm., kneeling by the kenshin's side, wondering what was going on.   
  
At about the same time, Tenchi was giving his all and managed to strike a blow to the creature. The villain responded quickly, thrusting it's sword through Tenchi's left side.   
  
For a second Tenchi felt an intense pain that just as suddenly went away. The demon looked on, puzzled. Tenchi quickly backed off the sword and inflicted a devastating blow that destroyed the creature in a blast of energy.  
  
The force sent Tenchi spiraling backward. For a few minutes Tenchi lay still on the ground, exhausted from the battle. _So that's a demon_. He thought as he caught his breath. Slowly, Tenchi stood up. Gingerly, he poked his left side, wondering why he was uninjured.   
  
_Did..Did Ryan do this?_ He thought. _If that's so than that means.._ Without further thought, Tenchi sprang forward, racing home to call his grandfather.  
  
  
Chapter 20--Tenchi's My Friend Too   
  
  
"Ryan?" Ryoko whispered apprehensively. Ryan was on his back, clutching his side. Ryoko gently pried his hands away. She saw the blood spreading along his once white sweater. "What happened to you?" She asked, the fear evident in her voice.  
"Tookit…from…Tenchi" Ryan said between labored breaths. "He's..safe..they tried to get him.. tonight..they..failed" he said laughing weakly. "But you could die." Ryoko said in shock, biting her lip. Ryan shook his head. "Tenchi's…my friend too..had to…help him. Said…I'd die before..I'd let them…take him…" "Shh.." Ryoko said putting her right index finger on his pale lips while trying to calm the racing of her heart. "We need to get you home. Can you stand?" "If…you help..me.." With some effort, Ryoko managed to stand Ryan upright. She placed his left arm around her shoulders and her right arm around his waist. Slowly they began to make their way home. "Be prepared.." Ryan began. "They'll come soon..I feel a dark presence…must be ready." "You need rest." Ryoko said her breathing now labored, her heart fearful for the kenshin's safety. _Please don't let him die_. She thought pleadingly, as she looked up at the night sky. Ryan's frowned. "We need help." He rasped, concentrating. _Lord Yosho_, he thought telepathically, _come quickly. We need your help_. Help was closer than the kenshin thought. Outside, everyone had been searching for Ryan and Ryoko. Fearing for Tenchi's safety, the Masaki household had gone outside to seek the only one who could help them. Upon hearing Ryan's thoughts, Yosho stopped walking, turning abruptly around. "Azaka, Kamedaki follow me. Quickly!" He said heading deeper into the forest. The Juraian knights quickly followed. The two princess close behind. Within a minute, they found Ryoko and an unconscious Ryan slumped on the ground. "What has happened here?" Yosho asked as he watched Azaka and Kamedaki gently lift Ryan up. Ryoko only shook her head in response. Yosho frowned but said nothing. With a tilt of his head, he signaled everyone to follow him back home. Once inside the house, the two knights gingerly removed Ryan's sweater before laying him on the couch. "My God!" Azaka said in shock, staring down at the half dressed kenshin "That wound, it came from a sword." "But the sweater is intact, no damage at all." Kamedaki exclaimed as he inspected the sweater. "What happened to him?" Ayeka asked in shock. Everyone turned to Ryoko. Ryoko crossed her arms and said, "Don't look at me like that. I didn't do it. One minute we were looking at the stars. The next minute he was on the ground saying Tenchi was in trouble." She answered defensively. "What!" Ayeka yelled grabbing Ryoko roughly by the shoulders. " So Tenchi was in trouble! I knew it! What did the kenshin say? What happened to Tenchi? Tell me!" "Calm down princess." Ryoko said, forcing herself to gently remove Ayeka's hands. "Whatever happened to Tenchi, Ryan took it away. Tenchi is fine." "I'm sorry." Ayeka said, backing away. She looked down at Ryan in shame. "Of course he helped him. He swore that he would do so, and he did." She whispered, sitting down. "Azaka, some hot water please. Kamedaki, towels and bandages as well." Yosho ordered, rolling up his sleeves. Ryoko stared at Ryan, her eyes full of pain.. "Will he be all right?" She asked. "Yes." Yosho answered, placing a towel Kamedaki gave him under the traveler's back. He began cleansing the wound, the once clear water turning redder with each ring of the cloth. Yosho inspected the wound. It was three inches long and half an inch wide. "It's stopped bleeding and it's begun to close." He commented applying an antibiotic and bandaging the wound. He then stood up. "All he needs is rest." He said motioning to Azaka and Kamedaki. The two knights picked up the prone warrior and gently took him upstairs. He then turned to Ryoko. "Now, tell me what the kenshin said." 


	6. Truth Revealed

  
I recently received a nasty little piece of review from someone and I must say I'm a little miffed. Where in all of Fanfiction.net does it say I must adhere to one type of pairing for Tenchi Muyo? Can stories only be about Tenchi\Ryoko romances?  
  
Unless I am gravely mistaken, I haven't read that anywhere. I also must of missed the part where I have no choice in how I name characters of my own creation. Can I not chose how I name people? Not once, but twice this particular person has deemed my work less that appealing. What I'm about to write applies to this particular reader who sought fit to criticize my work.  
  
If you dislike my story so much, then why are you still reading it? No one is pointing a gun to your head yelling "Read or Die!" I do not suffer fools gladly, least of all those of a heavy-handed, dare I say, narrow minded point of view. If you don't like my story that's fine. Move on and find stories that interest you. There are several fine Tenchi\Ryoko stories out there.  
  
But don't try to lecture me that there is only one way to write about Tenchi Muyo, because there isn't. So get over it! I'm not changing my story nor am I removing it from Fanfiction.net!  
  
Now that I've vented my feelings, let me ask those of you who enjoy my story something. Do you feel that what I've written is artificial and forced? Or do you believe it to be a sound work? Some positive info would be most welcome.   
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 21--A Vision Becomes Clear  
  
  
  
Upstairs, Ryan tossed back and forth. His mind under siege by a dark vision. He strained to focus, sweat mopping off his brow. His body and mind aflame. With some effort he was able to form a clearer picture. He saw an enormous ship made of dark crystal.  
  
Within the ship, row upon row of people encased in individual towers of crystal. Their bodies in suspended animation but their minds awake and active. Ryan clenched his jaw in agony and dropped to his knees as their thoughts ripped through his mind. Their voices pleading for help, their images frightening and unreal.  
  
Monstrous demons springing from the sky and plucking their chosen victims up from the ground after wounding them. The helpless prey of these dark creatures taken back to the darkness, back to the crystal ship that fed off their power and kept them prisoners.  
  
Ryan tried to free them but to no avail. His anger grew and he ran past the towering crystals searching for the source of all this suffering. He challenged who ever was behind this to come out and face him. No one answered. The kenshin continued to run forward until he heard his named whispered softly up ahead of him.  
  
He slowed down and stopped in front of two huge crystal doors that blocked his path. Ryan pushed on these monstrous obstacles with all his might, his arms shaking from the effort. When the doors wouldn't budge, Ryan stepped away and brought his left arm forward. He raised his left palm upward and focused his energy.  
  
The crystal doors shook then swung inward with such force that they fell from their hinges and crashed to the floor.  
  
He entered the room confidently, weapon in hand. He looked around constantly ready for attack. The walls of this dark room seemed to stretch upward forever yet for all the space, little was within it. All Ryan saw were nine empty crystals and what at first glance seemed to be two large throne chairs. When he moved closer, he got a better look and stared in horror at what lay before him. He slowly walked up the crystal steps and approached the throne chairs. Two elaborately shaped crystals formed the backing for each throne. Encased within each crystal, a missing kenshin knight.  
  
"Mia, Keiko." He whispered looking to his left. "Ryo and Tesi." He replied looking to his right. He rushed forward attacking the crystal with his sword yelling in frustration when he couldn't even break a crack. He slumped down in despair then whipped his head up when he heard his name whispered again. The voice he heard was coming from his friends, their thoughts combined so that he could hear them.  
  
"They are coming. Not much time." He heard them say. He turned to face them and asked, "Who is coming?"  
  
"Two sealed in a dark dimension far away from the universe a millennia ago. They seek revenge against Jurai and the one who put them there."  
  
Ryan looked back and forth at the knights. "Who imprisoned them?" He asked.  
  
"Your ancestor, Nagashi, as punishment for breaking every code of the knight. They will stop at nothing to fulfill their perverted desire to rule. They are coming for you."  
  
"For me?" He replied.  
  
"Coming for you. They need you and all your friends to complete their plans. Know that you and your friends are all that stand in the way of their designs. You must stop them at all costs."  
  
"How? I don't know.."  
  
"Look inside yourself. Find the truth. Set your true power into motion and free us all. Destroy the dark force that threatens all life. Look inside.." The voice said then faded away.  
  
Ryan snapped awake, his body trembling from the ordeal of his vision. He struggled against the sheets that were wrapped around him and managed to break free only to tumble out of bed , hitting the floor with a loud thump.  
  
Downstairs the two knights, who had heard the thump, rushed upstairs. They found Ryan on the floor, crawling toward the door.   
  
"What are you doing kenshin?" Kamedaki said helping Ryan to his feet. Ryan leaned against him for support. His body glistening with sweat, his skin flushed.  
  
"Have to save them.." He replied weakly.  
  
"Who?" Azaka asked, his eyes etched with concern.  
  
"People in trouble..Dark crystal ship. Two coming..Danger..Must stop them.."  
  
"He's rambling." Kamedaki said sympathetically.  
  
Azaka nodded. He placed his hand on Ryan's forehead then away again. "He has a high fever. His body is working overtime to heal him." The older knight said then motioned toward the bed. He helped Kamedaki tuck Ryan back in bed.  
  
"Must help them." Ryan repeated weakly shaking his head.  
  
"You need rest kenshin." Kamedaki said as he placed a comforter over the kenshin.  
  
Ryan was silent for a moment then nodded slowly falling back asleep.  
  
"Maybe we should watch over him tonight." Kamedaki whispered.  
  
"I'll do it." The two knights heard behind them.   
  
Azaka smiled. "As you wish miss Ryoko." He replied as the two warriors slid quietly past Ryoko and gently closed the door behind them.  
  
Ryoko settled down in a cushioned chair beside Ryan's bed and watched over his troubled slumber.  
  
At about three AM, Ryan awoke free of his fever; his wound healed. He looked to his left and saw Ryoko sleeping in a chair next to his bed. He smiled and tossed his drenched sheets back. He stood up slowly and dressed. Ryan then gently lifted Ryoko and dematerialized.  
  
He reappeared in Ryoko's room, walking over to her bed and gently laying her down. Ryan tucked a soft down comforter over her. Brushing a stray strand of hair away from the space pirate's face, the kenshin leaned forward to kiss Ryoko's forehead lightly. "Sweet dreams Miss Ryoko." He whispered then backed away and disappeared.  
  
Outside, in the moonlit darkness, Ryan appeared then soared high above the trees. The wind whipped through his hair, his eyes focused toward the dark horizon. He continued to speed along for several minutes before he stopped and floated down to the ground. Walking forward with purpose, Ryan removed a small device from his left pocket and pointed it straight ahead. The kenshin pushed the center button and suddenly the air grew heavy and shimmered with color. Within seconds a large ship appeared, its metallic exterior sparkling like diamonds in the moonlight. Though it was large, the ship was sleek; designed to travel the cosmos at breakneck speed.  
  
Ryan pushed a different button. A sharp clang erupted. A large side door that doubled as a ramp hissed open. Gliding up the ramp with ease, he shut the door with another tap of the button and turned left.  
  
If the exterior of the ship was flashy, the interior was just the opposite. The corridors, though well-lit, were bare. The twenty four rooms spread throughout the ship were also Spartan. The exception was the research lab where Ryan was headed.  
  
Ryan stopped in front of the lab's door and punched in a series of numbers. Obeying his numerical commands, the door swooshed open. He stepped inside and headed for one of the many shelves along the walls that stored known facts and figures on every known planet and system in the form of informational disks and books. He studied a row at eye level before choosing one disk marked Middle Juraian History. Ryan inserted the disk into the ship's main computer and sat down. He typed in a few keywords and waited. Sometime and several disks later, he found what he was looking for.  
  
  
  
Sometime later, the first rays of morning sunshine flowed through Ryoko's bedroom window. Her sleep disturbed by a loud knock at her door. For a moment she was disorientated. She pulled the covers over her head and ignored the insistent rapping on the door.  
  
"Go away." Ryoko muffled under the covers as the door opened. Someone approached the bed and ripped the covers off. Ryoko slowly opened an eye and saw Ayeka's smirking face staring down at her.  
  
"Miss Ryoko, are you going to stay in bed all day or are you going to join the rest of us downstairs. Ryan has important news to tell us."  
  
At the mention of Ryan, Ryoko bolted upright. She looked around and realized she was in her room. "What.. How did I.."  
  
Ayeka quirked her eyebrows but said nothing. She turned and walked toward the door. "Coming?" She said over her shoulder.  
  
Ryoko narrowed her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Give me a minute all right." She answered testily, swinging her legs out of bed.  
  
"As you wish." Ayeka said, smirking as she closed the door behind her.  
  
Ryoko sighed then followed Ayeka downstairs a minute later. She looked around to find everyone else gathere in the living room. Even Tenchi was there. After calling his grandfather and hearing what had happened to Ryan, the crown prince had decided to return home.  
  
In front of the group, Ryan stood, smiling warmly at Ryoko as she sat down beside Sasami near the back of the group. All eyes were riveted on the kenshin as they waited patiently for him to begin.  
  
"Now that everyone is here, I want to tell you about my vision." Ryan began, clasping his hands in front of him. "Last night, I caught a glimpse of who and what we're up against. The force we sensed all those months ago is a massive ship made of dark crystal. Within this ship, thousands of people are being held prisoner; encased in crystal which absorbs their power to the point their bodies shut down."  
  
Ryan paused, turning away from the group, hiding the painful features that spread across his face as he relived the experience in his mind. "I felt all their pain and suffering. They cried out for me to save them but I could not. I couldn't even save my fellow knights." He said dejectedly, his head bowed. No one spoke. After a long moment, the kenshin lifted his head, turning around to face everyone. Over his little slip into the past, Ryan focused his attention back to the present. "Although I could not free them, the knights told me two imprisoned by Nagashi were behind this. Somehow they managed to escape the dark dimension they were sealed away in over a thousand years ago."   
  
"Who are they?" Tenchi asked.  
  
Ryan turned to him. "That part of the puzzle took a while to solve. I spent a few hours in the lab on my ship. I now know whom it is that seeks to control the universe. I suspect Azaka and Kamedaki know as well." He said, looking at the two noble warriors.  
  
Azaka and Kamedaki looked at each other knowingly the back towards the kenshin. "We do indeed but, pray continue." Azaka said.  
  
"These two beings were kenshin knights twisted and seduced by the dark forces that lie within the universe. They tossed aside all the values and duties of the order. They felt that protecting those weaker than oneself was a waste of time. Love, happiness, peace were all folly to them. These corrupted beings believed in ruling the weak with an iron fist. They conquered several planets with ease and inserted themselves as rulers over them. Being so far away from Jurai, these two managed to block any sense of imbalance emulating from that particular area of space. Any who tried to send messages to Jurai were caught and executed. They were ruthless and delighted in playing mind games with anyone who crossed their path." Ryan paused, catching his breath before continuing once again.  
  
"When their evil reign was uncovered, Emperor Keito sent four knights to bring the warped duo back to Jurai to face trial. The knights never returned. Finally Nagashi received word and sought to challenge the two dark knights to battle. Fighting ensued. Combined, the two seemed invincible. Every move Nagashi made was countered. But Nagashi, being a royal member of Jurai, had a power that surpassed theirs and managed to capture them. They were put on trial and sentenced to be sealed in the forever zone, a lifeless domain no one escaped from."  
  
"And yet," Ayeka interrupted. "These two have found a way to do it. What are they're names?" She asked.  
  
Ryan looked at her. "The woman is named Kylia and the man is called Bagon. They will stop at nothing to capture us and use our power to complete their plans. We must not let that happen." Ryan said, determined. The others nodded in agreement, pondering what their next move should be.  
  
  
  
Chapter 22--Villians Revealed   
  
  
  
Far away from earth, two sinister figures were also plotting their next move. They sat upon their crystal throne chairs, eyes closed.  
  
"Well, well my dear." Began the tall, broad shouldered man, his long hair as black as the outfit he wore. He opened his sea green eyes and stared straight ahead. "It seems our young kenshin knight has discovered our true identity."  
  
"It's about time!" snapped his tall, lithe and darkly dressed companion as she swiped a strand of green hair away from her neon blue eyes. "What a pathetic excuse for a kenshin."  
  
Bagon waved his hand. "Now, now Kylia. He has managed to escape our net so far."  
  
"Only because you never send more than one minion to retrieve him and his friends." Kylia interjected, angerily. "If you'd just listen to me for once.."  
  
"But what fun would that be?" Bagon interrupted. "You're problem Kylia is that you want everything now."  
  
"And you're problem Bagon is you always have to do things you're way."  
She answered, crossing her arms.   
Bagon sighed. He stood up and walked slowly down the steps toward the nine empty crystals. He stroked the one closest to him. His silence prompted Kylia to ask, "What do you have in mind Bagon."  
  
"Lord Tenchi and Lord Ryan share a similar weakness. I will exploit that weakness and snare them in a trap like the vermin they are." He said in loathing.  
  
"How!" Kylia snapped impatiently.   
  
Bagon whirled around, his black cloak swirling violently from the sudden movement. "Read my mind." He answered.  
  
Kylia saw his thoughts and laughed wickedly. "Oh how delicious. This will be great fun. I can't wait to begin tomorrow."  
  
"Yes." Bagon murmured turning back to the crystal. He drew his pale lips into a small smile. "I've waited patiently for over a thousand years to get my revenge. Soon the last living decedent of Nagashi will be within my grasp. Then all of Jurai will feel my wrath. I will make them all suffer for what they've done to us." He snarled then backed away, laughing as he walked back to his throne.  
  
  
  
Chapter 23--Evil Arrives  
  
  
  
At the Masaki house, everyone was preparing for the arrival of Kylia and Bagon. Weapons were checked, fighting techniques critiqued and strategy discussed.  
  
Ryan left the meeting early, heading to his ship to gather some last minute supplies. Marching into his bedroom, the kenshin moved purposely forward, stopping at a large metallic closet beside his bed. Ryan reached forward, tapping a small button that lay to his left. The closet doors slowly opened, revealing several sets of uniforms similar to the ones worn by Azaka and Kamedaki hanging neatly on the long metallic bar that rested slightly above the kenshin's head. Ryan gently clasped a uniform and laid it out upon his bed. Slowly and methodically,the kenshin changed into his uniform, folding his old clothes neatly before placing them in the open bag that lay at his feet. After attaching his cloak, Ryan walked to the other side of the room and pushed a small button. A long, thin mirror appeared. Inspecting his appearance, the kenshin made some minor adjustments to his belt and shirt stopping when he caught sight of a picture frame to his right. Turning slowly around, Ryan walked over to the metallic dresser beside his bed, picking the picture up for a closer view. His sad eyes studied the three figures encased within the frame. A dark haired man with soft brown eyes had his left arm wrapped around a petite woman with long flowing blue hair and twinkling green eyes that looked down upon a smiling boy with jet black hair and eyes that matched the man standing beside him. The kenshin slumped down upon his bed.  
  
"Mother, father." He murmured, frowning slightly as he felt himself drawn to the past, to the small place in his mind where the terrible images he had witnessed so long ago came back with a vengence. Ryan closed his eyes, trying hard to push back the images that began to form inside his head but to no avail. Visions of his parents, bloodied and unmoving, their lifeless eyes open. He saw, sensed and heard himself crying out in despair as he crawled through the debris that littered his path, his broken legs dragging uselessly behind him. The twisted wreckage of his parents ship cutting deep into his soft flesh. His grief and fear threatening to overwhelm him as he struggled to reach his family. Soon another image formed and he saw the men who had shot down his parents ship as they entered the ruined vessel, pillaging the safes that held millions in Juraian currency.   
  
The kenshin cringed as he remembered their cruel laughter. And oh the pain he had felt when one of them, noticing that he was alive, ripped him off the floor and tossed him across the room, his scream of agony cut short when his head smashed against the metallic wall with a thud, knocking him out cold.   
  
_So much pain_. He thought sadly,rocking back and forth. _I can't _... At that same moment he heard an insistant voice in his head which penetrated the painful mental fog that had engulfed and threatened to consume him.   
  
_Kenshin you're needed back here._ Lord Yosho sent out to him.  
  
Focusing on Yosho's voice, Ryan was able to escape his own private hell and return to the present._ I'll be right there._ He replied, opening his eyes. He looked down at the photograph he held and frowned. _Now why did that happen?_ He thought in confusion. _Could this have something to do with the dark knights arrival?_ Shaking his head in uncertainty, Ryan replaced the photograph on the dresser and stood up. He drew in a deep breath, taking one last look before teleporting back to the house.  
  
When he got there he found that Yosho had assigned everyone to guard duty either inside or outside the house.  
  
Ryan took his allotted position atop the house and watched the darkening sky warily.   
  
After a short time, the wind began to pick up, tossing the traveler's cloak all about. The rain began to flow down from the clouds drenching Ryan's hair and his uniform. The kenshin shook the rain off and continued to study the sky. He knew the dark force was close and it took all of his training not to go off in search of them himself. The violent memories he had revisted on his ship a short while ago had shook him. He was now certain the two dark ones were behind it and as much as he wanted to challenge them, he had to wait for them to make the first move.  
  
"Anything?" Someone yelled from below.  
  
"Nothing yet Azaka." Ryan yelled back wiping more rain from his face. Just then he felt it. The sensation was unmistakable. Ryan flew off the roof and floated quickly down to Azaka. "They're here." He shouted over the rumbling thunder. Azaka nodded and the two headed inside.  
  
"Everyone make ready." Azaka warned. Suddenly a burst of lightening hit nearby and all the lights in the house went out.  
  
"Ahh!" Everyone screamed.  
  
"Quick! Get a flashlight." Ayeka cried.  
  
"How! We need light to find light." Ryoko replied, trying hard to keep from falling over in the darkness.  
  
"Quiet!" Yosho ordered.  
  
Everyone stood still. Outside the wind picked up, shaking the windows. Lightening erupted everywhere, rocking the house violently. Just then everyone heard two wicked voices inside their head._ " Come out and play."_ They taunted._ " Come out and meet your fate Juraian scum."_  
  
Yosho ignored the voices and asked calmly. "Kenshin, do you know how far away they are?"  
  
"Yes. About five miles from here. Their hiding. They want us to go out and seek them." Ryan answered, his jaw clenched.  
  
"Then we shall." Yosho said. "Everyone head for the door."  
  
"How. We can't see anything." Tenchi replied.  
  
"I'll take care of that." Ryan said and floated high above everyone. He engaged his blade and led them to the door. Everyone headed out with Ryan taking up the rear.  
  
While the others marched ahead, Ryan continued to hear taunts in his head. Finally he could take no more and went off in search for his tormentors . Ryoko, who had been near the back of the group was the first to notice him missing.  
  
"He's gone!" Ryoko yelled. The others turned and saw that indeed the young knight was not with them. Without thought they split up in different directions in the hopes of finding him.  
  
Some distance away Ryan flew above the trees. _Where are you? _He thought angerily as he continued forward. Above him, Kylia and Bagon floated. Kylia released a quick burst of energy. At the last second, Ryan felt their presence and dematerialized before the blast could strike him. He reappeared in front of them.  
  
"Greetings lord Ryan." Bagon said with a snicker plastered on his face. "Are you ready to play?"  
  
The young kenshin frowned. "Play?" He replied, confused.  
  
"Yes play." Kylia repeated her mind open. She sent images to Ryan who blanched. Kylia then disappeared.  
  
"No!" Ryan shouted. Before he had a chance to stop her, Bagon attacked furiously with his sword. Ryan responded by engaging his weapon, their blades clashing in mid air.  
  
Far below and some distance away, the Masaki household was on the move.  
  
"Where could he have gone?" Tenchi asked. Ayeka and Sasami were beside him.  
  
"I don't know lord Tenchi, but we must find him. He will need our help." Ayeka replied.  
  
Another burst of lightning stuck the ground nearby, shaking the trees along with the ground.  
  
"Ahh!" The girls screamed, clutching onto Tenchi.  
  
"Ladies.. I.. can't .. breathe.." Tenchi wheezed between his clenched teeth as they stood in the darkness.  
  
The two knights were having little luck as well. "Why can't we sense anything?" Kamedaki shouted above the wind that whipped his red hair around.   
  
"I'm not sure." Azaka replied, his eyes alert, ready for attack. The two crept along in the woods ever closer to Ryan but unaware of it.  
  
Lord Yosho and Washu also crept closer.  
  
Ryoko flew high above the treetops searching frantically for some sign of Ryan. The rain assaulted her eyes, causing Ryoko to shake the rain off her face. _Come on Ryan where are you? Why can't I.._ Suddenly she spotted the kenshin engaged in battle with a larger man dressed in black. "Ryan!" Ryoko shouted, flying towards him.  
  
"Ryoko stay away it's a trap!" Ryan managed to yell in between blows.  
  
"What!" Ryoko exclaimed. Behind her several bright flashes of light erupted. Ryoko whirled around. In front of her floated five demons with swords drawn. "Oh crap." She murmured.  
  
  



	7. The Pain of Loss

  
Some reviews would be nice. It makes me feel better when people let me know how they like the story.   
  
  
  
Chapter 24--A Losing Battle  


Surrounded, Ryoko appeared to be trapped. She noticed the leering smiles that distorted the demons features, making them appear even uglier, if such a thing were possible.  
  
The space pirate clenched her fists and offered a smirk of her own as she disappeared just as the demons lunged forward from all sides. Halting their attack, the nasty creatures looked about for their prey, hissing loudly in frustration when they were unable to find her.  
  
All of the sudden the sky lit up around them as the demons were assaulted by a barrage of energy. Crying out, the evil creatures covered their eyes; blinded by the light that erupted around them. They struck out desperately, injuring each other in their confusion.  
  
Ryoko appeared a short distance behind them, finishing the demons off with more explosive bursts of energy; the sky aflame from her effort.  


Stopping her attack, Ryoko lowered her hands. She nodded approvingly at her handiwork _That takes care of that._ Ryoko thought satisfactorily, wiping the dust off her hands before turning around to set off toward Ryan. About halfway to her goal Kylia appeared, her arms crossed. A wicked smile upon her face. 

"And just where do you think you're going?" Kylia asked snickering. 

Ryoko clenched her jaw. She brought her fists upward, ready to fight. "Out of my way sister." She ordered. 

Kylia's smile grew wider. "My, my. Aren't we a feisty one." She said swiping her drenched hair away from her eyes. "Well if you insist. But only if you beat me." She added, holding her left arm downward, her left palm open. A sword materialized from her hand, it's blade glowing a eerie reddish-black. 

Ryoko dropped her fist. _Oh great!_ She thought disgustedly, _how in the hell do I defend myself against that?_

Kylia made the choice for her, charging forward, swinging her sword viciously at Ryoko's midsection. Ryoko avoided the blow and released a ball of energy at Kylia. The evil knight swiped the blast away with her sword then pressed her assault. 

Weapon less, all Ryoko could do was dodge each swing of the blade. Farther and farther she was driven away from Ryan. _Dammit! I'll never get to Ryan at this rate! _Sensing an opening, Ryoko moved quickly to the side and was able to clasp Kylia's left arm. The space pirate and the dark kenshin struggled against each other, fighting for leverage.  
  
But Kylia was too strong and in a brutal move, whipped Ryoko downward, causing her to rocket through the trees before landing with a sickening thud on the ground. She struggled to get up, her arms and legs shaking from the effort.  
  
Ryoko slowly lifted her bloodied head to find the dark kenshin stalking towards her, a like of triumph etched upon her face. A sinking realization struck Ryoko, her eyes widening as she remembered what Ryan had warned her about._ Two dark figures. One fighting me ,the other you. They took you away from me_. Those very words told by the kenshin echoed within Ryoko's mind.   
  
Summoning up the last of her strength, Ryoko stood up and stared defiantly at the approaching woman. Kylia stretched her left arm out and made a sweeping gesture. Ryoko, bruised and battered, crossed her arms in front of her face, defenseless as a psychic wave of energy hit her full force, knocking Ryoko backwards into a large oak.  
  
The space pirate gasped in pain, the breath literally knocked out of her as she slid onto the moist earthen ground. Kylia instantly appeared and grabbed Ryoko by the neck.   


"Foolish human." Kylia spat as she lifted Ryoko off the ground. "Did you really think that you could defeat us." 

Ryoko struggled desperately to maintain consciousness, clawing futilely at Kylia's arm. Kylia responded by applying more pressure. Ryoko's vision blurred as her arms slowly fell downward; limp. 

_Ryan_. She thought bleakly before the darkness consumed her. 

At that same moment Ryan heard Ryoko in his head. _Ryoko!_ He thought fearfully, sensing her distress. Knowing that Kylia had Ryoko in her clutches, he flew fast from his battle with Bagon toward the space pirate. Spotting a limp Ryoko and a smirking Kylia, Ryan zoomed downward. Just before he reached her, Kylia disappeared with her prey. 

"No!" Ryan cried, looking helplessly skyward. Again Bagon appeared in front of him. The kenshin slowly turned to face his opponent, a look of pure rage twisting his handsome features. Engaging his sword, Ryan rushed forward, snarling a battle cry before attacking Bagon viciously. This time Bagon was put on the defensive, grunting at each blow he blocked, the evil knight's sweat mingling with the rain that continued to fall.   
  


Above in space, Kylia placed Ryoko in one of the nine crystals before dematerializing again. Back on earth, a bolt of lightning struck so close to Tenchi, Ayeka, and Sasami that Ayeka had to use her force field to protect them. As it was, it sent them spiraling upward causing Ayeka to be separated from Tenchi and Sasami. Her body crashed into a tree and she tumbled to the ground unconscious. 

"Ayeka!" Tenchi cried out in horror, rushing forward. At that same instant, the crown prince was ripped backwards by an invisible force. He skidded to a halt beside Sasami, grimacing as he sat up. A puzzled frown creased his features which quickly changed into one of fear and anger as he saw Kylia appear, several of her minions in tow.  
  
Suddenly Tenchi and Sasami found themselves surrounded and unable to help Ayeka who was left at the mercy of Kylia. The demons rushed forward. Tenchi jumped up, meeting their charge with his sword, slicing left and right , severing the limbs of his enemies as he attempted to reach the fallen princess.   
  
Sasami for her part, began to glow a soft shade of green. Sensing Sasami's energy level, the demons halted their attack, backing away in fear. At that same instant Sasami unleashed several energy orbs, guiding them with her hands. "Out of my way!" She cried, destroying every last evil creature.  


Tenchi shook off his amazement and rushed forward only to find that he was too late. For Kylia had grabbed Ayeka and was rocketing skyward, far away from Tenchi's reach. 

"Ayeka!" Tenchi cried, his voice anguished as both he and Sasami stared helplessly up at the sky.   
  
  
Chapter 25--Catch Us If You Can  
  
  


Some distance away, Ryan and Bagon were locked in an eternal struggle. Ryan made a swift attack, striking at Bagon with full force only to have his blade slice harmlessly through an empty space where Bagon had been seconds earlier. The dark knight had disappeared. Ryan straightened his frame and looked about him warily. Suddenly he heard Bagon's voice booming above the rolling thunder. 

"The game has begun Lord Ryan. I have the princess and Ryoko in my grasp. If you want them back , I suggest you catch us. If you can." He taunted, his wicked laughter slowly fading away. 

Ryan stood speechless as images whizzed by in his mind. Images sent by the dark kenshin Bagon. The kenshin's body shook in a mixture of pain and fury. _Oh God!_ Ryan's mind screamed as he saw what Bagon and Kylia intended to do. _I'm so sorry Ryoko. I'm so.._ Ryan couldn't even finish his thoughts as he fell to his knees in shame, his features wounded. The cold rain mixed with the kenshin's tears. Tears weeped for Ryoko and for a universe poised on the edge of destruction. 

When Tenchi stumbled out of the bush near Ryan a short while later, he found the kenshin kneeling on the ground motionless. Upon seeing him, Tenchi rush forward. 

"Ryan, they took her. They took Ayeka!" He cried stopping his progress in front of the kenshin. 

"Ryoko." Ryan murmured, unaware that Tenchi was in front of him. 

"Ryan?" Tenchi said softly kneeling down. The crown prince grabbed the kenshin's shoulders and gently shook him. "Ryan snap out of it." He implored. 

The kenshin shook his head, his dazed eyes brimming with alertness once again. 

Tenchi released Ryan's shoulders, stood up and backed away. 

Ryan raised himself upright, his features pale. "Ryoko has been taken." He said dejectedly as he stared at Tenchi. 

Tenchi shook his head. "Ayeka is gone too." He replied, looking around, hoping that the others would arrive soon. 

"I should have anticipated this. I didn't see until it was too late." The kenshin said, staring upward into the cloud filled sky that continued to rain down, whirling around when he heard movement behind him. 

"And what was it you saw kenshin?" Yosho asked, coming out of the woods with the rest of the group close behind. 

Ryan set his pained eyes upon him. After what seemed an eternity, the kenshin answered. "Why Jurai was left alone. Why they need us to complete their plans to destroy Jurai." 

Everyone gasped. They looked at each other then back to Ryan in shock. 

"Yes." The kenshin said turning his eyes downward. "The wicked Bagon revealed his plans to me tonight. I saw the destruction of Jurai and all the lives lost at the hands of these monsters." 

"Why was Jurai left alone kenshin?" Yosho asked 

Ryan continued to stare at the ground. "They didn't have enough power on their own. That is why all those people were taken. The crystal ship channels their stolen power into a massive force of energy. Once all the power is harnessed, they will unleash it straight at Jurai decimating the planet and placing themselves as rulers over the universe." 

"Why didn't they just grab us all tonight?" Tenchi asked. 

Ryan turned to him. "What fun would that be?" He said in disgust. 

Tenchi frowned. 

Ryan continued. "They think this is a game. They delight in making us suffer. The others were right, these two have twisted ideas and powers. They are far stronger than I imagined." He said, clenching his fists. "I have failed in my duty. I let them take Ayeka and Ryoko away." He whispered in shame. 

For a moment no one spoke. Then Yosho said, "We need to regroup and come up with a plan. We need to anticipate their next move." 

A determined look spread across the kenshin's face . "I know what it is. They're headed for Jurai. They expect us to follow them, to take the battle to space." 

Yosho placed a comforting hand on Ryan's shoulder. "And we shall kenshin." He said then turned to the rest of the group. "Come. Let's get out of the rain.. We have much work to do." With that he led the group home.   
  
  
Chapter 26--Sinister Intentions  


Far away from earth, Ryoko slowly awoke. She groaned, rubbing the back of her neck. She started forward, grimacing in pain when she bumped her head on something solid. Opening her eyes, Ryoko gasped, bringing her hands forward. She pushed with all her might but was unable to escape. Ryoko looked around frantically and spotted Ayeka in a crystal beside her, the princess's features like one who is dead. 

"Well, well. The favored one of the kenshin has awoke." 

Ryoko turned her head in the direction of the voice. Bagon stepped out of the dark corner of the room and slowly strode towards her. He stopped a few inches from her, taking her measure. Ryoko scowled at him and pounded against her crystal prison. Bagon instinctively jumped back and smiled. 

"And feisty as well. I see why the kenshin chose you. Welcome to my humble abode." He said in false modesty, bowing slightly. 

Ryoko stopped her pounding. "What have you done to us?" She asked angrily, her voice hoarse. 

Bagon appeared thoughtful for a moment. "Let's just say that I need you and the princess for a little project. It should be great fun." 

Ryoko narrowed her eyes at him. She looked around the room. "Where are the others?" 

"Don't fret yourself. They will join you soon. They're all so worried about you. Especially lord Ryan. He blames himself for your abduction. And lord Tenchi is beside himself with grief at having lost his precious Ayeka." Bagon paused then continued. "Love is such a useless emotion. Why do you bother?" He sighed. 

"I don't know what your talking about." Ryoko replied, her features defiant. 

Bagon walked closer to Ryoko's crystal. His green eyes peered intensely at the former space pirate. Ryoko met his gaze, unafraid. 

"I think you do know. You know all too well Ryoko." Bagon said, pointing his left index finger forward, touching the crystal where Ryoko's forehead would be. "Your thoughts betray you. You're thinking about him right now." 

Ryoko's silence spoke volumes. 

Bagon smiled wickedly. 

Ryoko gritted her teeth, staring venomously at him. "Let us go you creep." she demanded then closed her eyes in pain. The crystal lit up around Ryoko, absorbing her power before becoming dark once again. Ryoko collapsed, unconscious. 

Bagon shook his head. "Tsk, tsk. No manners at all." He scolded lightly. He turned and walked up to his throne. He sat down and leaned his head back, exhausted from his battle with Ryan. 

Kylia came into the room. She stalked up to her throne and sat down. Her arms crossed. She turned her head toward him. "Tired are we?" She said with a leer. 

"He is stronger than I thought. I may have underestimated him. But of course I fought Ryan alone." Bagon said, turning his head toward her. "You might try it sometime." He said with a leer of his own. 

Kylia blew him off. "So." She began. "Are they following us yet?" 

Bagon closed his eyes. "Yes." He said after a few moments. "They are headed this way. Blissfully unaware of what we have planned next for them." Bagon opened his eyes and stared straight ahead. "Come fools. Come and meet your fate at the hands of Kylia and Bagon." He roared, laughing maliciously. Kylia joined him in his madness, their thoughts as dark as the shadows that surrounded them. 

Chapter 26--The Journey Begins 

Ryan stared forlornly up at the night sky. Back at the Masaki house, preparations were under way. Everyone was busy packing the necessary items they would need for the long journey into space. The kenshin left them to their task, choosing to spend some quiet time in his favorite spot. 

"Ryoko" Ryan murmured. He leaned against the tree and closed his eyes. His breathing became shallow as he searched for some sense of his love. He furrowed his eyebrows in frustration when he failed to acquire any hint of Ryoko's whereabouts. 

_I wish Ryoko was here with me now. But all the wishing in the world won't bring her back. I will find her, even if it kills me._ Ryan thought grimly. 

A few seconds later Ryan heard Yosho in his head. _Kenshin we are ready._

_I'm on my way._ Ryan thought back, heading for his ship. 

Koboyuki bowed out of this adventure, his business too busy for him to take any time off. He wished everyone good luck as he watched the rest of the Masaki household disappear in a haze of blue light. Once on the ship, everyone but Washu joined Ryan in the cockpit. Ryan initiated the propulsion system, the ship angling up and out of earth's orbit. Ryan took one last look at the blue sphere he had called home for more than a year. Yosho caught Ryan's features and placed a comforting hand on the traveler's shoulder. 

"We will return Ryan. Rest assured." 

Ryan nodded then turned back to his control panel. He engaged the autopilot system then stood up. He led the others out of the cockpit all the way to the back of the ship where the cargo bay , and Washu, was located. 

Ryan pressed a series of numbers, causing the bay's giant doors to clang open. After what seemed an eternity, they were finally able to enter. Once inside, the group marveled in awe at what lay before them. 

"Washu, you are a genius." Ryan replied, straining his neck as he took in the enormity of some of the machines. 

Tenchi walked up to one of the smaller machines. "What's this?" He asked. It looked like a large microwave. A keypad sat beside it. 

Washu turned to him. "That dear boy is a food replicater. Simply type in what you want and voila! Dinner is served." 

Tenchi's eyebrows sprang up. "Cool." He said. "Can I try it?" 

Washu shrugged. "Sure." 

Tenchi typed furiously on the keypad. His mouth watered at the thought of tempura shrimp and fried rice, rubbing his hands in anticipation. After thirty seconds, a bell sounded . Tenchi opened the door. Instead of shrimp, chocolate ice cream flew out, splattering all over the crown prince. 

Washu raised her eyebrows and bit her lip. "Well, I see that one needs some fine tuning." She said handing Tenchi a towel. 

"Washu, is the energy detector up and running?" Ryan asked. 

Washu turned to him. "Yes. This way please." She answered, leading them to the back of her makeshift lab. She switched on the monitor. 

"There." She said after typing in a few commands. She pointed to the right corner of the screen. "Heading in that direction." 

Ryan stared at the star chart. He frowned. " That's the Kevon system, a heavily populated section of space. Why would they be heading that way. Unless.." He said, his voice trailing off . The blood drained from his face. 

"What is it kenshin?" Yosho asked in concern, sensing the fear and panic in Ryan. 

"No." Ryan whispered, his eyes brimming with tears. "Everyone to the cockpit now!" Ryan exclaimed running as fast as his legs could carry him out of the cargo bay straight to the cockpit. The others followed wondering what the kenshin was upset about. 


	8. Hope is Fading

Chapter 27--A Plan Foiled 

Some distance away, in the crystal ship, Bagon and Kylia stood in the heart of it's dark mass. The interior glowing with energy. 

"Navolic, initiate the collector." Kylia ordered a tall lanky demon that stood beside her. He clicked a series of long thin carved crystal sticks into their perspective portals then nodded, backing away. 

A small crystal sphere arose from the floor, floating between Kylia and Bagon. The two dark knights placed their hands upon the sphere and closed their eyes. The air around them became heavy and the room began to glow red. The dark ones gritted their teeth, straining to focus the energy that flowed throughout the ship. 

"Strap yourselves in and hang on!" Ryan ordered, jumping into his seat. Everyone complied, gripping their seats as Ryan engaged the turbo engines. The ship burst forward, whizzing through space at breakneck speed. Everyone gritted their teeth and closed their eyes, hoping the ship would slow down. Mercifully, within a few minutes, Ryan brought the ship to a halt. 

Before them, floated the crystal ship. It's entire form glowing a bright red. 

"What are they doing?" Tenchi asked. 

Ryan clenched his jaw. He flew the ship forward, firing all his weapons at the red menace. The shots bounced harmlessly off the glowing hull. The crystal ship responded by firing an enormous energy blast. 

The kenshin's eyes went wide. "Hang on!" He yelled, maneuvering the ship to his left at full speed, the controls and ship shaking from the effort. Closer and closer the beam came. Ryan closed his eyes and executed a diving maneuver that caused everyone's stomach to lurch.   
  
The beam grazed the back side of the ship. The cockpit lit up, red warning lights illuminating the area as the computer sounded out: "Warning! Warning! Decompression in section fifteen, Right engine damaged." 

The ship shuddered, spinning out of control. Ryan fought against the gravity that held him tight. He held down the bile that rose in his throat as he moved toward the control panel. He struggled to maintain consciousness and managed to engage the autopilot system before the darkness consumed him. 

"Damn him!" Roared Kylia, ramming her left fist into a wall, breaking every finger in rage. 

"The system has overloaded." Navolic explained, as he studied the monitor before him. "Ninety percent of the collector crystals are damaged." 

"Shut up Navolic!" Kylia snarled, clasping her injured hand. 

Bagon smirked at her. "I told you the collector was not quite operational. We need the others to complete the process." 

"It didn't hurt to try." Kylia replied as she began flexing her hand. The bones snapping back into place; her hand now healed. 

Bagon crossed his arms. "It wasn't a good idea to release the energy at the kenshin's ship either. You could of destroyed our only chance to use the collector properly." 

"I didn't see you coming up with any bright ideas Bagon." Kylia replied, annoyed. She whirled around to Navolic. "How long before repairs are made?" 

"About twenty hours." He answered. 

"Then get to work. I want to leave a surprise for those fools before we head out." She ordered stalking out of the room. Bagon followed. 

They walked past row upon row of victims encased in crystal. Neither paid attention to them as they finally dematerialized away and into their throne room. Kylia stormed up to her chair and threw herself down upon it. She glared at the immobile princess and Ryoko then at Bagon. 

"I don't see why we don't just grab them now while their vulnerable." She said. 

Bagon sat down beside her, silent. 

"Are you listening to me!" Kylia snapped. 

"Unfortunately." He replied. 

Kylia bristled at his remark. "Well, your no joy to listen to either." She retaliated. 

Bagon smiled. "Have patience Kylia..." 

Kylia blew up. "I'm sick of waiting. I want to destroy Jurai now!" 

Bagon turned to her. "I'm not finished playing my game. When I have then we will head for Jurai and not before understand." He snapped, his patience broken by Kylia's constant jabbering. 

Kylia crossed her arms. "Fine. Whatever." She relented in disgust. 

Bagon nodded. "I'm so glad you agree." He replied and the two waited for the repairs to be completed. 

Chapter 28-- A Meeting of Old Friends 

Far away from the crystal ship, Ryan was in the midst of a dream. All around him lay the vast wilderness of Earth. The kenshin rushed recklessly through the brush, ignoring each sting the thick growth inflicted upon his flesh as he charged ahead. 

"Ryoko! Ryoko where are you!" Ryan cried out desperately, continuing onward, never pausing to catch his breath. Finally he spied a bright light to his right and ran quickly to it's source. The kenshin skidded to a halt. Before him Ryoko stood, a soft breeze tossing the long strands of her hair about, giving the space pirate an ethereal appearance. 

Ryan stood spellbound by her beauty. With a warm smile upon her face, Ryoko beckoned him forward. Ryan slowly walked towards her, stretching his hand out. His smile of joy faded into a frown when his hand met with an invisible wall. The color drained from his face as Kylia appeared behind Ryoko, a wicked smile on her face. 

In the blink of the eye, Ryoko was grabbed and dragged into the darkness that lay behind her. The kenshin stared briefly in shock before banging against the wall but to no avail. Suddenly the space where Ryoko had been lit up to reveal both Ryoko and Ayeka imprisoned in crystal, their expressions pleading. The two dark knights then appeared beside them pointing to Ryan and laughing maniacally. 

"All your fault! All your fault!" The demented duo sang gleefully. 

"No! I tried...I tried!" Ryan screamed ,his features pained. An insistent buzzing went off in the background snapping Ryan awake. For a few minutes, the kenshin was disorientated. He heard the rest of the group coming around. 

"Ryan" Tenchi managed to speak first. 

"Yeah" The kenshin responded trying to focus his attention on the crown prince 

"Why are we upside down?" 

Ryan craned his neck around. Indeed they were upside down in their seats. 

"The ship is floating aimlessly in space." He answered with a groan. 

"Can you fix it please. I think I'm gonna throw up." Tenchi said gagging slightly. 

Ryan tried to reach the controls but the seat belt kept him pinned. He ceased struggling and focused. Using his telekinetic energy, the flight controller slid forward. The ship slowly responded, righting itself. Ryan switched off the warning sound and corresponding lights. He turned to his companions who were clutching their heads in pain as the blood drained from their heads back down to their bodies. 

"Oww!" Washu whined, clasping her head in pain. 

"What happened?" Yosho grunted, rubbing his temples. 

"That energy blast took out my right rear engine. Beyond that I don't know. The system is off-line." Ryan answered fidgeting around on his control panel. 

Azaka looked out the window. "Where are we?" He asked. 

"I'm not sure. Once the system is up and running, I 'll have a clearer picture of where we are and what the extent of damage is." 

"Here, let me help." Washu interjected, rising to walk to the control panel, slowly making her way to where Ryan was. Once there, she studied the board and within a few seconds had the system up and running again. 

Ryan stared at her in awe. "Teach me that sometime please?" He asked. 

Washu beamed. "Sure thing kid. After we save the day okay. Now where are we?" 

Ryan switched on his star chart. He typed in the ships last set of coordinates and compared it with there present location. He frowned, taking in a big breath of air. He released it slowly unsure of how to tell his friends the news. 

"What is it?" Sasami asked. 

"Well, when I compare our present location with our previous spot were approximately fifteen hours off course." 

"What? You mean to tell me we've been floating aimlessly for fifteen hours." Kamedaki said in disbelief. 

Ryan nodded. "That's not the worst news. The computer tells me that we're limited to impulse power. Which means it would take us thirty hours to reach our original course. We need to repair the damaged engine quickly." He said studying the chart closely. "And I know just the place to go." Ryan said smiling. He pointed to a small area on the chart and enlarged it. A large greenish planet appeared on the screen. 

"You've been there before I take it kenshin?" Yosho asked. 

"Yes. Landal will have everything we need. We should arrive there in two hours." Ryan replied typing in the coordinates. "Shall we go?" He asked. Everyone nodded their assent. 

"Okay then. Landal here we come." Ryan whispered steering the ship forward, the impulse engines humming to life as they gang slowly headed to the greenish planet. 

After two uneventful hours, Landel appeared on Ryan's screen. He brought the ship to a halt, a dark green light flashed softly on his monitor. He pressed it. A young woman's crisp, clear voice flowed through Ryan's communicator. 

"This is the Venlalla port. Incoming vessel please identify yourself." 

Ryan pushed a few more buttons. He coughed politely then began. "This is the Nozomi requesting permission to dock." 

A brief pause ensued on the other end before the woman responded. "Permission granted. Please proceed to dock 113." 

"Affirmative, Nozomi out." Ryan replied turning off the communication system. He descended slowly through Landel's atmosphere and the thick fluffy clouds that blanketed the air. Once clear, Ryan headed in the direction his screen indicated. Before them, at ground level, lay a massive port. 

The port's docks spread in all directions. Ryan cruised past the numbered docks searching for 113. Finally he spotted it four stories off the ground. He set his craft to hover then proceeded to glide into the metallic cavern before him. Once inside, he landed the Nozomi gently, dust swirling upward then settling once the ship was parked. The kenshin opened the side bay door and led everyone out. 

Much to Ryan's surprise several mechanics stood outside to greet them. A young man at the head of the group strode forward. 

"Are you Ryan, the kenshin knight ?" He asked in a neutral voice. 

"Yes. I am he. Might I ask who you are?" Ryan returned. 

The man's expression changed. He removed his cap revealing a short crop of blond hair, his green eyes full of admiration. He bowed slightly. "I am Troah West. Apprentice mechanic to Michael Xavier" 

Ryan's eyebrows shot up. "Michael sent you." He said in surprise. 

Troah nodded. "Yes. When he heard over the communicator that the Nozomi was docking in Venlalla, he sent me to greet you." 

"Where is Xavier?" 

"He was called in on a last minute repair at the port tower. He told me to tell you if there's anything you need, he will gladly supply it for you." 

Ryan drew in a deep breath then relaxed. "Yes. I will take up his offer." Ryan walked to the back of his ship. Troah followed. The kenshin pointed up at the mangled right side of his ship. " This section of Nozomi is severely damaged along with the top portion of the engine. I need this fixed as soon as possible. The whole universe is at stake." 

Troah's eyes widened. He nodded grimly. "Rest assured we will have your ship repaired within a few hours." 

Ryan smiled. He slapped the young man's back lightly. "I trust you Troah. I know you can do it." 

Troah straightened his back with pride, his features determined. The two exchanged a few more words before Ryan nodded to him and walked back to his friends. They looked at him in puzzlement. 

"What was that all about?" Washu asked, hands on her hips. "And who is Michael Xavier?" 

Ryan looked at her solemnly. "Michael Xavier is a brilliant mechanic. In fact he can make or fix anything. Everything you see here," Ryan said sweeping his left arm around. "Was created by him. He is much like you Washu. He truly is a genius." 

"Mmmm.." Washu said rubbing her chin thoughtfully. "He sounds interesting. I'd like to meet him." 

Ryan smiled. "We're going to meet him right now." He said walking toward the turbo lift, his friends close behind. Within seconds they were out of the port. Walking briskly toward Metropolitan Venlalla. 

They blended nicely with the urbanites that traveled the city's paved paths. People of all ages, sizes, and planets roamed about. Couples walked arm in arm; smiles upon their faces. Ryan and Tenchi sighed in unison. Their thoughts focused on the women who had captured their hearts. For Ryan these thoughts were nothing new but for Tenchi they were like a mental slap to the face. 

Tenchi stopped walking, paralyzed by the sudden realization of who he was thinking about. His mind flashed back to the first time he met her. The first time their eyes met and an inexplicable connection was formed. It was as if they belonged with each other; that to not be together would simply be wrong. 

_What a fool I've been_. Tenchi thought. _The answer was in front of me the whole time and I ignored it_. 

His mind reeled as he remembered his battle with Kagato. He had struggled mightily until Ayeka invoked her power, freeing herself from Kagato. When she risked her life to save Tenchi something had snapped inside the crown prince. 

"You won't harm Ayeka." Tenchi had cried. His feelings for Ayeka so strong he had invoked the true power of Jurai: The power of love. With this power, he had destroyed Kagato and saved the universe in one fell swoop. 

_It was my love for Ayeka that gave me strength enough to defeat Kagato. All that time wasted searching for what was already there_. 

This startling revelation made the loss of Ayeka sting all the more. He closed his eyes and hung his head in despair. After a few moments he sensed Ryan beside him. He opened his eyes and glared at the Kenshin. 

"Why didn't you tell me Ryan." He said in anger. 

Ryan met Tenchi's eyes, his own full of sorrow. "I couldn't Tenchi. You had to figure it out on your own. I'm sorry." He said looking downward. "I know how you feel. It tears me up that the princess and Ryoko are in the clutches of those two monsters. But we will get them back I promise." 

Tenchi looked away, still distraught. 

"Tenchi we will free them and the countless others under their control, but I need your help to do that. We all need your help. Without it we will fail and those we love will be lost to us forever." 

That got Tenchi's attention. His features softened. "I know Ryan. It's just all so overwhelming right now." 

Ryan laid his hand upon Tenchi's shoulder. "I know it hurts Tenchi. We must be strong for their sake. Now shall we go?" He said removing his hand. 

Tenchi nodded. "I'm ready." 

The two young men walked forward, joining the rest of the group who stood waiting in front of a large sky scraper. 

Tenchi craned his neck backward, The building was at least forty stories high. "What kind of place is this?" 

"Only the most popular restaurant in Venlalla." Ryan replied leading them inside. They stopped in front of one of twelve turbo lift doors. 

"This whole building is a restaurant?" Tenchi exclaimed. 

Ryan pushed a button. The doors shot open. "Actually it's a bunch of different restaurants rolled into one building." He explained as everyone entered the lift. 

A synthesized voice flowed from above. "Which restaurant would you like to visit?" 

"The Topa please." Ryan responded. 

The door slid closed. The lift shot upward. Before they knew it, they arrived at their destination. The door slid open revealing a restaurant full of lush tropical plants and several enormous tanks full of fish; their vibrant colors a contrast to the dark misty atmosphere. 

A maitre d' strode forward. "May I help you?" 

"We're here to meet Mr. Xavier." Ryan said. 

The lanky host typed a few words in his electronic book and studied the board intently. "Yes. Mr. Xavier is expecting you. This way please." The host replied, turning away from the group, leading them toward the back of the restaurant. 

"Its like being in a jungle." Sasami said to Kamedaki who walked beside her. 

"Yes, its quite beautiful." He replied, staring at the cascading water that flowed on the each wall. 

Above them they heard the combined melody of guitars and rain playing softly. All around, people engaged in quiet conversation at several small green slab tables that littered the corresponding floor. When they finally reached their destination, the host sat them at a large rectangular green slab table. Ryan ordered tea for everyone. The host nodded then left to fill their drink order. 

Tenchi laid his hands upon the table. Despite its cold appearance, the table was warm to the touch. "This is the strangest, coolest place I've ever seen." He said, his eyes twinkling with childlike wonder. 

Yosho turned to Ryan. "Kenshin, how did you come to meet this Michael Xavier?" 

"I can tell you all about that." A deep voice called from behind. 

Ryan stood up. He walked up to the man and held out his hand to a short stocky man with deep blue hair and equally blue eyes. The shorter man smiled warmly. He took Ryan's hand and shook it then pulled Ryan forward and gave him a bear hug. He then let go and pushed Ryan away gently. "Ryan my lad, it does these old eyes good to see you again." 

"I take it this is Michael Xavier?" Washu said. 

Michael turned to her. He walked up to Washu and gently took her left hand. He kissed it lightly then gazed up at her. "That I am. And who are you miss?" 

Washu blushed slightly. "Flatterer." She teased. 

Michael smiled. "I'm flattered someone of such beauty would grace my establishment." His eyes still locked with hers. 

Washu broke eye contact first. She sat down. "Please sit down and join us." 

Michael sat down beside her. Ryan introduced the rest of his friends. Michael nodded to each of them. When the host returned with the tea, everyone placed their order. Ryan proceeded to tell Michael of their dilemma. 

"Quite a predicament you're in. But knowing Ryan, he can get you out of it." 

"Could you tell us how you two met?" Sasami asked. 

Michael smiled. "Of course lass." He said, his features becoming thoughtful. He cleared his throat and slowly began. "About two years ago I was returning from a convention on Tyron. I had purchased and sold several items for various types of spacecraft. Needless to say I had a lot of valuable merchandise on board. I was halfway home when I was attacked by marauders intent on stealing my goods and my money from me. They shot out my rear engines knowing such an act would prevent my escape. I nonetheless made a dash for it and my reward for such a futile act was to spin out of control towards Avea, a small desert planet uninhabited by man or beast. 

I crash landed my vessel on one of the thousands of sand dunes that littered the area. The crash threw me about in the cockpit, injuring me severely. I managed to crawl out of the wreckage but the heat zapped my remaining strength. I saw two shapes moving toward me with laser guns in their hands. 

They stopped before me, murderous intent glimmering in their eyes. They aimed their guns at me, flashing wicked smiles upon their faces. I closed my eyes and waited for death to come. Just then I heard this strange whizzing noise and the sound of metal being sliced through. I heard the cries of my would be killers, the sounds of their struggling feet beating a hasty retreat. I clenched my eyes. Afraid to see what had frightened such ruthless people away. 

After what seemed an eternity I tried to open my eyes. The sun beat down upon me forcing me to raise my palm to shield my eyes from its relentless glare. What I saw caused me to blink several times. Standing beside me was a young man with the bluest eyes I've ever seen, they seemed to glow as brightly as the sword he held. He stared off into the distance watching the marauders fleeing towards their vessel. After what seemed an eternity, he relaxed and disengaged his weapon. 

He looked down at me and said "Don't be afraid, I've come to help you." The young man then stared at me intensely. He held his arm out and raised his left palm upward. Suddenly I was floating in mid air wondering who this guy was and how was he able to do this. 

He flew towards his ship with me in tow. Once inside, he took me into the infirmary and laid me down. He then left me alone for a few minutes. When he returned he told me he had loaded up my supplies and would take me back to Landal. 

"How did you know that was were I was headed ?" I asked slowly, finding it difficult to breathe. 

The man frowned. "I just knew." He replied looking over my injuries skillfully. 

"What is your name?" 

"I am Ryan, a kenshin knight from Jurai." 

"Michael Xavier." I replied trying to stand up but the pain was too intense and I slumped back down. 

"I know it hurts but I can fix that for you." He had said in determination. 

"No offense buddy, but I need to see a doctor." I managed to say between breaths. 

Ryan just smiled. He then closed his eyes and touched my chest. Within seconds my body was healed. I couldn't believe it. I stood up flexing my arms and shaking my legs. "This is great. Thank you." 

When Ryan didn't respond, I turned around and saw him slumped against a crate his face pale, his chest and face bleeding in dozens of places. 

"What the hell... Hey buddy what..." 

"Do not worry about ....me ... I'll be....fine ..in half an hour.... don't worry.." He wheezed, managing to stand up. He stumbled out of the room and slowly made his way to the front of his ship. He collapsed in the pilot seat, sweat mopping off his brow. To his credit he maintained awareness, making sure we made it to Landal safely. And true to his word, he was back to normal in the time he said he would be. Damnedest then I'd ever seen. I asked the lad how he was able to know I was in trouble and why had he helped me. 

"I was in the right place at the right time. It is my duty and privilege to help those in trouble." 

" Once I was back on solid ground, The lad spent some time on Landal and we became great friends. However, he had to leave to continue his mission of valor. I told him to stop by and visit sometime. Ryan said he would which leads us to today." Michael finished raising his tea glass. "To Ryan. A valiant warrior and a loyal friend. May he succeed in every endeavor." Michael cheered. 

Everyone followed suit. Ryan, feeling self-conscious, distracted the attention placed on him by exclaiming, "Oh look! The food's here!" His diversion worked as everyone eyed their meal greedily, devouring the food then thanking their gracious host when they had finished. 

"It was a pleasure I assure you." Michael said, noticing that Ryan had yet to thank him, the kenshin seemingly self absorbed. 

"If you will excuse me," Ryan said standing up. "I need to deliver a message to the Juraian council." 

"Of course." Everyone replied. 

The kenshin walked off toward the bar. Michael watched him go then turned to Washu. "So tell me Washu, you seem an observant person." 

Washu nodded. "Of course." 

"Is it just me or does Ryan have more on his mind than saving the universe?" 

"He's probably thinking about Ryoko right now." She said sipping her tea. 

Michael's eyebrows shot up. "Not Ryoko the space pirate!" He exclaimed. 

"Yes the very one. Although I must say she's changed her ways and she's seems equally smitten with the kenshin. A woman notices these things." 

Michael smiled wickedly. "Which is why I asked you. Now about you and me.." 

Washu quirked her eyebrow. "Getting a little ahead of yourself don't you think?" She teased. 

"I don't think so." He replied. "Or am I wrong?" 

Washu met his gaze. "Behave yourself." She scolded lightly. 

"Not if I can help it." He replied as the two continued to flirt. 

The others watched in amusement, waiting for Ryan to return. 

Ryan was in the middle of a conversation with Meiko, whom he had contacted via the restaurant's communication screen, when he sensed a significant loss of life far away. His face grew pale, his features full of shock and pain. He stared blindly ahead ,unresponsive to Meiko's comments of concern. After a few moments, Ryan snapped out of it. "Councilor I have to go but I will fill you in as soon as possible." He said and cut of communication before Meiko could object. 

He ran back to the table visibly shaken. 

"What is it?" Yosho said standing up. 

The others turned to him. "What happened." The knights asked, sensing his fear and panic. 

"Their gone. It's all gone!" 

"Whose all gone, laddy?" Michael asked. 

"They just wiped out an entire planet. They killed billions of innocent people and we're just sitting here. We've got to go now!" He said tearing out of the restaurant oblivious to the stares of the Topa's customers. His friends headed off after Ryan, Michael included. He called the port and ask to speak to Troah. 

Chapter 28--Everything is Going According To Plan 

Bagon stared impassively at the void once occupied by the planet Jonto. Large chunks of rock slammed harmlessly against the crystal ship. Beside him Kylia smirked in smug satisfaction. 

"I told you it would work. I told you." she said, admiring their catastrophic handiwork. 

Bagon sighed heavily. "In case you've forgotten, Jonto is one-fifth the size of Jurai. We are no where near the power level we should be. We still need the others to complete the collector system." 

Kylia threw her hands in the air. "Why do you always have to be so pessimistic Bagon. I distinctly remember you saying you looked forward to the test. So why are you acting so negative about it?" She asked perplexed with her partner in crime. 

Bagon smiled. "Poor, poor Kylia. Again you fail to see the big picture. So wrapped up in the here and now." He said, his tone on of false pity. 

"What do you mean by that Bagon?" Kylia asked in annoyance. 

"I agreed to go through with this test, not because I had doubts about the collector's capability, but rather to insure our victory against those we seek." He replied. 

Kylia frowned in confusion. "What are you getting at Bagon?" 

Bagon rolled his eyes in mortification and shook his head in disbelief. "Kylia sometimes you are, how can I say this delicately," he paused in reflection. "Dense." 

"And you take too long to get things done!" Kylia spat in anger. " Let's quit playing these stupid games with our quarry and just capture them for crying out loud." 

" I believe I just done that Kylia." 

Kylia stopped her tirade and looked at him. She stood silently, waiting for him to continue. 

His eyes glowed brightly as he spoke. "The kenshin knows it too." Bagon murmured as he slowly turned away from the window and headed back to his throne. Kylia followed her face brightening in sudden realization of Bagon's statements. 

"Given this new set of circumstances, how do you propose to capture the fools?" 

"You will see." He whispered, picking up his pace, excited by the prospect of obtaining his goal. "You will see." 

Chapter 29--Time to Go 

Back on Landal, Michael stood alone in the lobby of the restaurant building, engaged in a conversation with his apprentice. 

"Troah, are the repairs on the Nozomi completed yet?" 

"Yes sir. We just finished them. The Nozomi is in tiptop shape again." 

"Good lad. We're on our way." Michael replied, shutting off his phone. He tucked it back inside his front pocket then headed outside to join the others. "Were did that boy go?" He asked looking all around for Ryan. 

"He flew off Mr. Xavier." Sasami replied, pointing up at the sky. 

"I've never seen him like this before." Washu said puzzled. "Everything must be getting to him." 

Michael shook his head. "If he keeps this up, he'll kill himself." He said raising his right hand upward. A small red light erupted skyward. Within seconds, a large air taxi flew downward making a dead stop in front of Michael and his astonished companions. He opened his palm revealing what appeared to be a small pen. " A hailer" he replied stifling a laugh and striding forward to open the door. "Everyone hop in." 

Once everyone was settled, the taxi sped off towards Vanlalla's space port. When they arrived at Port 113, they found Ryan pacing back and forth with his arms crossed. He ran a hand through his short hair and sighed. He walked up to them, his features pained. 

"Are we ready to go?" He asked, anxious to leave. 

"We are." Yosho replied, speaking for everyone. 

Ryan turned to Xavier. "I'm sorry. I wish we could of stayed longer my friend." He said, his eyes etched with sorrow. 

Michael waved his hand. " It's all right Ryan. I understand. You just remember to take care of yourself." He said. His face then hardened. " And when you meet up with those villains, give them a world of hurt." 

Ryan nodded." It's a promise." He said solemnly, opening Nozomi's side ramp. He ran up the ramp and turned back to give a quick wave of his hand before disappearing. The others followed suit. 

Washu was the last one to enter the ship. 

Michael shouted out to her. "Don't be a stranger Miss Washu, come see me sometime." 

Washu turned and smiled mischievously. "Don't worry. I'll return. Rest assured." She said gamely. Winking at the master mechanic before walking up the ramp and out of his view. 

Ryan engaged the hover system and backed Nozomi out of the port. Michael and the others shielded their eyes from the dust as they watched the ship leave the port. Once the ship was a safe distance away, Ryan initiated his turbo system. The engine roared to life, rocketing Nozomi skyward through Landal's atmosphere into the coldness of space. 

The kenshin switched on his intergalactic monitor, hoping to catch some shred of information about the Devon system. It didn't take long for the grim news to appear on screen. 

A lanky man with light blue hair and wire frame glasses appeared, his face full of shock. "Is this right?" The broadcaster whispered turning to his right. After several seconds, he regained his composure. "This just in. Planet Jonto in the Devon system has been ... decimated. All 2.5 billion inhabitants are believed dead. It is not known who or what caused the planet's destruction. The galaxy police have sealed off that section of space and will begin an investigation as soon as possible. We will bring you any new developments as they unfold. We now return you to your regular broadcast. This is Tab Winter reporting." He concluded, his shaken form replaced by an action movie. 

Ryan shut off the monitor and leaned back against his seat. He stared out the side window, despondent. 

"Kenshin?" Kamedaki said softly. 

"Yeah." Ryan replied still looking out the window. 

"It's not your fault." 

When Ryan didn't respond, Kamedaki continued. "There was nothing you could do. It..wasn't your fault." 

"Tell that to the 2.5 billion people that got wiped out." He replied dejectedly. 

Kamedaki was going to continue when Azaka put a hand on his shoulder. Kamedaki turned to Azaka who just shook his head. The young knight frowned, wishing he could help his friend through his grief. He reluctantly kept quiet as Nozomi sped through the dark void of space. 

Later, while everyone else slept, Ryan was awake and restless. He was in his training chamber trying to calm the turbulent waves of anger and grief that had laid siege to his mind. 

He set the difficulty level to ten. Several energy beams shot out from all directions. Ryan deflected every shot with his saber quickly and viciously. "Computer, increase the difficulty level to maximum." He shouted above the blasts. 

A synthesized voice erupted above him. " Warning! The level requested exceeds human biological limits of safety and tolerance." 

"I don't care!" snapped Ryan. "Just do it." 

The computer complied. Ryan yelled a battle cry and gritted his teeth as a barrage of beams lashed out at him, engulfing him in a scorching, painful embrace. 


	9. Traveling Down a Dark Path

Sorry it's taken so long to update. I had to adjust a few things in this episode. Hope you enjoy. As always reviews would be nice. 

Chapter30--Into the Darkness 

The kenshin groaned as he lay motionless on the cool metallic floor of Nozomi's training chamber. His swollen and bruised eyelids fluttering open as he slowly regained consciousness, wincing as he moved his head to the right. 

_How long have I been out? _He thought, taking in his surroundings. Scraps of metal littered his field of vision. Frowning, the kenshin attempted to prop himself up on his elbows only to collapse with a cry of pain. 

"Dammit that hurts!" He hissed through clenched teeth, squeezing his eyes shut as a wave of pain racked his body. 

He remembered fighting with the laser targets, setting the difficulty level to maximum then destroying every target. But not before the lasers had hit almost every part of his body, ripping his clothing, scorching his flesh. 

_Must of passed out from the pain_. The kenshin thought, sighing heavily. _I've got to getup. I can't let anyone find me like this_. 

By sheer force of will, Ryan was slowly able to get himself in an upright position. After an intense and laborous struggle, the kenshin managed to stand on his feet and make his way to the exit door. Once in the ship's corridor, Ryan leaned heavily upon the corridor wall, slowly and painfully propeling himself forward with his right arm. 

_What the hell was I thinking!_ _I could have killed myself and jepordized our chances of finding Ryoko and Ayeka_. Ryan thought angrily, gritting his teeth as his clothing rubbed painfully across his singed flesh. With each movement, the kenshin felt himself growing weaker and weaker. Finally, Ryan made it to his room, looking briefly around before his knees buckled and he fell forward, collapsing with a thud onto his bedroom floor. 

His confrontation in the training chamber had pushed him to the edge, relieving his stress but not the nagging doubt and fear he had about Ryoko's safety. It's was all he could think about. He had let her and the others down. These thoughts drew the kenshin dangerously close to losing his composure. His heart ached for Ryoko who was left to the mercy of his darker counterparts. 

Just then the kenshin heard a sound in his mind, distant at first but growing louder by the second. A cry of pain and fear, desperate for someone to hear it's plea for help. A bright light flashed before Ryan's eyes, an intense glow that beckoned him to enter. 

The kenshin closed his eyes softly, succumbing to the light and the voice that called from beyond it's brillance. 

Chapter 31--A Voice is Heard 

Aboard the crystal ship, silence echoed along every corridor. Thousands floating and dormant, encased in crystal that drew constant energy from every occupant, rendering them paralyzed and unable to move. Torn between the world of the living and the dead, these victims could do nothing about their situation. But inside their minds, a tiny spark of consciousness continued to function allowing them to remain aware of their existance. 

Ryoko struggled futilely to move her arms. _So heavy_. She thought tiredly. _Why are my arms so heavy?_ _Why can't I open my eyes? _

Her mind began to fill with memories of what had happened , uncertainty replaced by icy cold fear that gripped her heart. Unable to look away, she was bombarded by horrible images that left her with the realization that there was no hope of escape. Terror welled up inside Ryoko as the images became a dark void that surrounded her mind and began to press down upon her. 

_Somebody help me!_ Her mind screamed as the darkness began to smother her. Suddenly a bright light erupted through the blackness, ripping the void in half. Ryoko could just make out the figure of a man who swung his arms in wide arcs, forcing the black void to relent it's hold on her mind. The figure turned around to reveal the kenshin. 

_Ryan?_ Ryoko thought in confusion briefly before crying out in joy, _It is you_! In her mind she rushed forward, stopping a few inches from Ryan's image. She reached an exploratory hand outward, which Ryan took gently with his own. 

Ryoko embraced the kenshin, crushing him with her arms. Tears of relief fell down her face, splashing like torrents of rain onto Ryan's shoulder. The kenshin said nothing, just held her, comforting her with a soft rocking motion. After a few moments, Ryan pulled slowly away, clasping Ryoko's shoulders gently but firmly. 

Ryoko looked up a look of worry upon her face as she reached out to clasp his arms. _You heard me didn't you Ryan? Please tell me this isn't a dream. _She whispered, her eyes desperate. 

Ryan shook his head. _No. No dream_. He replied, wiping the remaining tears from her eyes. 

_Then what is going on? What is this place? And how did you get here?_ She asked, staring around her in confusion. 

Ryan looked around as well. _I don't know Ryoko. I'm just as confused as you are. This has never happened to me before. _

_Then if you and I are here then that means.. _Ryoko began, her voice trailing off. 

Ryan gave a sad nod of his head. _You are still trapped inside the crystal ship. At the moment there is little I can do to help you._

Ryoko bit her lip, casting her eyes downward. 

_But_. He said with a pause, lifting Ryoko's chin gently up. _I promise you I will find you. I won't leave you to suffer at the hands of the dark ones. Rest assured they will pay for what they have done to you._

The light appeared once again. Ryan looked behind his shoulder, finding himself irresistibly drawn to it's brillance. He quickly returned his gaze on Ryoko. 

_There isn't much time Ryoko. If the darkness attempts to consume you don't panic. Fight back with memories of happier times. That will keep it at bay._

Ryoko looked at him with a mixture of sorrow and confusion. She wanted to say many things but all she managed was, _What is the darkness Ryan?_

_Despair and hopelessness. _He answered with a frown. Ryan drew close to Ryoko and wrapped his arms around her. 

Ryoko held onto him tightly, afraid to let go. 

_Don't give in to it Ryoko. Fight back with love and courage._ He whispered. 

Ryoko nodded as Ryan pulled away. 

The kenshin gave her a soft kiss on the lips before turning around, disappearing in the light as quickly as he had come. Leaving Ryoko alone once more. 

Chapter 32--What Has Happened? 

Aboard the Nozomi, Ryan's eyes shot open, his ears assaulted by the insistent beep of his door chime. Pushing himself off the ground, he managed to gain his footing, making his way unsteadily to the door. Ryan still felt sore in certain spots which told him he hadn't healed completely. His mind was still trying to comprehend what had just transpired between Ryoko and himself. 

_Could it be we formed a telepathic bond? Or was it because of my closeness to the abyss that allowed me to hear Ryoko and respond accordingly? _He thought with a frown. With a shake of his head, the kenshin pushed the green button beside his bedroom door, causing it to swoosh open, revealing the crown prince. 

"Good morn.." Tenchi began, his voice falling, unable to complete his sentence as he took in the kenshin's appearence. 

Ryan looked a mess. His clothing was torn and tattered in several places. And parts of his exposed skin were scorched black. 

Tenchi did a double take as the burnt skin began to ungulate, the blackness disappearing, new, healthy skin taking it's place. 

"What happened to you?" He finally managed in astonishment. 

Ryan looked down at himself._ I guess I do look the worse for wear. _"Nothing." He replied quickly. "Just a training exercise that got a little out of hand." 

Tenchi arched his eyebrows. "A little out of hand huh?" He said incredulously. 

"Well. Maybe more than a little." Ryan conceded with a small smile. 

"I don't know about you Ryan." Tenchi said with a shake of his head. 

"So what is it you wanted to tell me Tenchi?" Ryan asked. 

"Well Washu sent me to find you. It seems the crystal ship has disappeared from the detector." 

Ryan straightened his frame. "How long ago?" He asked. 

"About five minutes ago." 

Ryan clenched his jaw. "Tell her I'll be right there." He said slowly, turning away from the door. 

Tenchi gave a quick nod then headed off to inform Washu. 

_What games are you playing Bagon?_ Ryan thought as he threw off his damaged clothing, quickly dressing into a black crewneck sweater and blue jeans. _And how do I counter your move? _He added before heading out to speak with Washu. 

Chapter 33--Lost 

Inside Washu's lab, the kenshin found the entire Masaki clan hovered around the the short scientist. Washu turned her gaze upon the kenshin. When he saw her perplexed expression his heart fell. _This can't be good_. He thought fearfully. 

"What is going on Washu?" He asked as he approached. 

Washu met him halfway. "It seems the crystal ship has disappeared from our radar screen." She began. "Are you familar with cloaking devices kenshin?" She added, looking up at him with her intelligent green eyes. 

Ryan nodded. "I have one installed on the Nozomi." He answered, looking down at her. 

Washu didn't even blink. "Then you understand it will be almost impossible to find them." She replied, turning away from him. 

"Although the low percentage of success will not deter me from locating them." She added as she walked back toward the detector. Her manner business like as she gazed at the machine in determination. 

Ryan allowed a small smile. "I'm sure you will succeed miss Washu." 

Just then Ryan felt something. Odd at first but becoming stronger every second. The kenshin closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead as he tried to pin point what it was he was sensing. It felt as if his mind was being intruded by a large entity of thoughts and feelings, something that refused to leave him alone. 

"Ryan are you all right?" He heared Tenchi ask. 

Ryan opened his eyes. "Yes I'm fine." He lied, turning away from the group. "I need to go up to the cockpit." He added, starting for the cargo bay door. 

"We will join you." Yosho said, looking around the group with an expression that broke no arguement. 

"Yes of course." They replied, frowning in concern as they stared at the kenshin's back. 

Ryan stopped, waiting for them to catch up before heading to the front of the ship. 

Chapter 34--Traveling Down a Dark Path 

"You are now entering the Devon system. All ships in this sector not affiliated with the Galaxy Police will be boarded. Turn around now or risk arrest. You are.." 

Ryan shut off the repeating message that poured through his communicator and searched the vast region of the Devon system for any sign of the authorities. He double checked his cloaking system to make sure it was functioning properly then said, "We should reach the spot once occupied by Jonto soon." 

Everyone looked at each other in concern. Ever since Ryan had been informed about the disappearence of the crystal ship, he had seemed preoccupied; distant. His odd behavior was more evident now that they were in the Devon system. 

Yosho was particularly worried. _What is wrong kenshin ? _He had sent to Ryan. When he recieved no response he frowned. _He's put up a defensive wall, protecting himself from any mental imagery or thought. But why?_ Yosho thought in confusion. 

Suddenly, two Galaxy Police cruisers coasted by. Everyone held their breath. When the two ships didn't turn around they all let out a sigh of relief. Ryan leaned his head back and rubbed his eyes. He slowly ran his hand down his face and blinked slowly. 

"What is it Ryan?" Tenchi asked noticing, like his companions, that Ryan was in pain. 

_Oh God. Not now_. The kenshin thought desperately. _I can't let it_.. "I..hear them." Ryan whispered, his voice distant. 

Tenchi frowned. He looked around at everyone then back at the kenshin. "Hear who?" 

"The dead. Out there.." He said, waving a hand in the direction of space. "So many voices crying out. I..can't.." Ryan murmured, his voice trailing off. 

Yosho stood up, sensing Ryan's distress. "Kenshin?" He said gently but firmly, trying to get the kenshin's attention. When Ryan didn't respond Yosho walked up to him and placed a hand upon Ryan's right shoulder. Ryan turned his head slowly. Yosho noticed the trance-like state of Ryan's eyes and his ashen features. "Kenshin?" Yosho repeated in concern. 

Ryan blinked a few times in response and grimaced in pain. With great effort he leaned forward and braced himself. He stood up, his arms shaking violently from his effort to rise. Yosho helped him out of his seat and Azaka and Kamedaki rushed to his side, giving him physical support. 

The others could only watch silently, full of concern for the young kenshin. Ryan beckoned Washu forward. She complied, eyes etched with worry. She waited patiently for Ryan to speak. 

"Miss Washu.." Ryan began, furrowing his eyebrows in concentration. "I'm afraid.. I'll be unableto captain the Nozomi forawhile. Given..your expertise..I humbly ask..you to take the helm." He finished, his breathing labored. He leaned heavily against Kamedaki. The two elder knights gently led Ryan out the cockpit. The door swooshed closed behind them, leaving most of the remaining friends momentarily stunned. 

Tenchi was the first to recover. He walked up to Yosho. "Grandfather, what's wrong with Ryan?" He asked apprehensively. 

Yosho pressed his lips and cast his eyes downward. _So that is why he couldn't repond to me earlier._ He thought in sudden realization. Yosho removed his glasses and rubbed his tired eyes. "So that is what happened." He said, shaking his head sadly. 

"What is it grandfather what has happened to Ryan?" Tenchi asked. 

Yosho turned to his grandson, his features grim, his voice matter of fact. "Sometimes when a catastrophic event occurs, a kenshin's senses are overloaded. The stress to their bodies is so great they lapse into a deep coma." 

"But I thought kenshin knights were really powerful?" Sasami blurted out, perplexed at the events that just transpired. 

Yosho looked down at the young princess. "They are child. But sometimes their strengths can also be their weaknesses." 

Sasami frowned. "I don't understand." 

Yosho continued. "It takes enormous mind power to hear and see the thoughts of others. Normally Ryan could pick and choose what thoughts or visions he wanted, if anything at all. He has developed mental defenses, much like walls, that keep out unwanted information that might harm him. But sometimes those defenses are overwrought. In this case, billions of different images and voices are bombarding him all at once. His body and mind can't compensate for such massive energy. Thus the kenshin gets lost in the confusion and his whole system shuts down to preserve itself." He finished, staring down at Sasami. "Now do you understand?" 

Sasami looked up at Yosho thoughtfully and nodded. "I think I do now." She answered. 

"Can we help him?" Tenchi asked as he looked at the cockpit door. Yosho turned to him. "If we can keep him focused on the present, then there is a chance he can maintain consciousness." 

"And if we can't?" 

"Let us hope that does not happen." Yosho answered, heading out the door with the rest of the group close behind. 

They found Azaka and Kamedaki in the infirmary staring helplessly at the kenshin with fear in their eyes. Ryan lay still as death upon the sickbay bed, his breathing shallow and his luminous eyes closed. several long, thin strips of white were stretched outward like tentacles, attached to the kenshin's body. The round discs at the end of the strips sent biological feedback to a small machine with several graphs covering it's face. A vital monitor revealing that the kenshin's life signs were growing weaker by the minute. 

Yosho gazed apprehensively at the kenshin. "How long has he been like this?" 

Azaka turned his dark eyes to Yosho. "Since before we entered this room." He answered. The elder knight then peered over his shoulder at Ryan. "His health has been declining at a rapid rate ever since." 

Kamedaki slumped down on a chair beside the bed. "There's not much we can do is there?" The younger knight said futilely, rubbing his forehead as he cast his eyes downward. 

Yosho clenched his jaw. "Maybe not at the moment. So the sooner we leave this accursed place, the better." He said, turning to Washu who stood beside him. 

Washu nodded. "I'll get right on it." She said, giving them a thumbs up before heading back to the cockpit. 

"What now?" Tenchi asked. 

"We must watch the kenshin vigilantly. If he dips into a coma, he may never come out of it." Yosho said pacing thoughtfully. "Which is I believe the intention of those villains that keep eluding us." 

Everyone gasped. 

"Grandfather..you can't be serious. They would destroy a whole planet just to slow down one man..;" Tenchi exclaimed in shock. 

Yosho shook his head. "Remember Tenchi, they have no respect for life. To them, this is just a game. Destroying an entire planet to slow down their opponent, the only one who could possibly find them, is just one more move on the chessboard. They know Ryan's weaknesses and they exploited them expertly." 

Tenchi looked at Yosho in horror. "If that's true grandfather then what does that mean for the rest of us?" 

"It means we must find them soon." Yosho replied inclining his head toward Ryan. "Or suffer a fate similar to the kenshin, we will." He concluded then headed out the door. 

Tenchi watched his grandfather leave then focused his concerned eyes back to his immobile friend. He walked slowly up to the kenshin and knelt down beside him. "I don't know if you can hear me Ryan, but I need to talk to you. You have to fight your way through this. We're all depending on you to help us defeat Kylia and Bagon." Tenchi said casting his eyes upward. He stared out through the small side window into the darkness of space. "Somewhere out there they lurk. Using innocent people like Ryoko and Ayeka to fulfill their twisted desires." Tenchi said gritting his teeth in anger. He clasped Ryan's right arm and began to shake it. "We have to stop them. This has to end now. You need to be with us when it happens." The crown prince pleaded. "You've got the wake up kenshin, you've got to.." Tenchi stopped shaking Ryan's arm when he felt a light but firm pressure on his left shoulder. He turned his watery eyes toward the hand and found Azaka staring sadly down at him. Tenchi released his grip and stood up slowly. 

"Lord Tenchi, perhaps it would be best if we take first watch over the kenshin. Your grandfather might need your help." Azaka commented, noticing the crown prince's distress and fatigue. 

Tenchi sighed, closing his eyes briefly then nodded. 

"Rest assured Lord Tenchi. Ryan will pull out of this. You'll see." Kamedaki added reassuringly. 

"I hope your right, Kamedaki." Tenchi replied. "I hope your right." He murmured to himself as he left the infirmary. 

After engaging the auto pilot system, Washu and Yosho had headed to the cargo bay that served as her makeshift lab. Inside the lab, Yosho focused his eyes on a tracking device before him. Washu stood beside him also gazing at the lighted screen before them. "We've got to find that crystal ship." Yosho commented, staring hard at the screen. "They must be around here somewhere, but where?" 

Washu shrugged. "As I said before, if the crystal ship has a cloaking system they could easily hide themselves." 

"If that is the case miss Washu, then how in the world do we find them?" 

Washu rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "I've been thinking about this for awhile and I believe I may have found a way to track them down. You see, all ships have a unique signature that is emitted from their propulsion system. The trick for us is to discover the crystal ship's frequency. Once we do, tracking the ship should present no problem." 

"Can you do that?" 

Washu grinned and waved her hand. "Of course I can. I am after all the greatest genius in the universe." 

"Yes of course." Yosho repeated dryly. His face grew serious when he saw Tenchi enter the lab. The crown prince approached Yosho and Washu slowly. His features and posture dejected. 

"What is it Tenchi? What's wrong?" 

Tenchi cast his eyes downward, taking a moment to collect his thoughts. "Ryan won't respond to anything we say to him. I don't know.." 

Yosho interrupted him. "I fear the kenshin may be unable to help us now." 

Tenchi's head shot up. "But we need his help grandfather. Without it.." 

Yosho held up his hand. "I don't like the thought any more than you Tenchi, but we must prepare for such an situation." 

Tenchi nodded grudgingly and walked forward until he was beside his grandfather. 

"Have you located the crystal ship yet?" He asked hopefully, staring at the lighted screen. 

"We're working on it kid." Washu replied, typing furiously on her keypad. The tracking screen magically floated upward, transformed into a 3D model. She enlarged the hologram to a four foot dimension, the form glowing brightly from thousands of dots and streaks. 

"My God, there must be thousands of different ships that passed through the Devon system the past few days. How are we going to find which one belongs to the crystal ship?" Tenchi exclaimed. 

"An excellent question Tenchi." Yosho commented, staring long and hard at the screen. After a few moments, he spoke. "Washu, could you isolate the more recent signatures?" 

Washu did as he asked. The screen was now less cluttered, but many dots and streaks remained. 

"Good. Now isolate the signatures that head straight for Jurai." 

Washu typed in the commands. Within a few moments, only seven signatures remained. "Well that certainly narrows the field." She said approvingly. 

"Yes it does." Yosho agreed. 

"But which one do we follow?" Tenchi asked staring left then right at the screen before him. 

Washu frowned. "We're going to have to put that aside right now." She said, tinkering with her keypad. 

Yosho turned his attention to her. "Why?" 

"There's a distress call emanating about half a day's journey from here." Washu explained looking upward. Yosho followed her gaze an saw a small blip flashing on and off in the upper section of the screen. "Five of the signatures that passed through the Devon system also made their way through the area of the distress call." She continued, magnifying the blinking section of space. 

"Can you decipher if the signal is authentic?" Yosho asked. 

Washu shook her head. "Not from this distance." She replied, adjusting the hologram. "Being that there were a few ships in that area, its quite possible the dark travelers have laid a trap for us." She said, pausing thoughtfully. "On the other hand, if the signal is legitimate and we don't come to their aid.." She added, her voice trailing off. 

Yosho and Tenchi nodded in silent understanding. "So what do we do?" Tenchi asked. 

"We have little choice in the matter." Yosho answered staring hard at the hologram. "But if this is a trap, the hunters may find themselves the hunted." He said with conviction. His companions nodded, silently praying that Yosho was right. 

That night, after a quiet dinner, everyone retired to their rooms for what would be their last peaceful slumber. 

Chapter35--Face to Face With Evil 

"Well, here we are." Washu said, shutting down the turbo system and switching to the slower propulsion system. She rechecked the coordinates as the insistent beep of the distress call came through loud and clear. 

"See anything?" Washu asked. 

Everyone shook their heads. 

"Me either." She replied moving the ship forward edging ever closer to a large blue-green planet. Washu frowned. She magnified the planet and sighed. "It appears that the signal is coming from the planet uh…" She paused, staring at the screen. "Galan." 

Everyone looked at each other, unsure what to do next. 

"Can you tell if it's a ship or a person?" Tenchi asked. 

Washu performed a sensor sweep. "It appears to be a ship." 

"Any life signs?" Yosho asked. 

Washu stared hard at the screen. "The scan comes back inconclusive. Let's try verbal contact." She suggested, switching on the communicator. "Attention unknown vessel. This is the Nozomi. Come in please." Her response was little more than static. 

Washu repeated her message, still no one answered. After a few more tries, she switched off the system and turn to face her companions, a perplexed look upon her face. "There's no response." She said. 

"Now what?" Asked Tenchi. 

"Well.. We could enter the atmosphere and check the ship ourselves." 

Everyone turned to Yosho, who shook his head. "I don't like this. If the kenshin were conscious, he could gauge the situation. Without him, were left in the dark." 

"If you feel uneasy, Lord Yosho, we can continue towards Jurai." Azaka commented. 

Yosho turned to him and shook his head. "I sense nothing even remotely malicious. Which means one of two things. Either the dark ones are not out there or they are and are hiding their power from us." He answered, noticing the somber looks of his companions. He focused his gaze toward Galan and sighed. He clenched his jaw and nodded. "Very well. We will go planet side and investigate the distress call." He said. 

Washu nodded and steered Nozomi into Galan's orbit, descending slowly through it's atmosphere. Once clear, she locked on to the distress call. Nozomi glided high above the lush plant life that abounded the land. After the ship zoomed past a large cluster of trees, they hit a patch of bare land. 

Washu decreased Nozomi's speed, landing softly onto the ground below. Not far ahead of Nozomi, lay a massive ship near the edge of a woodland area. It's metallic skin shredded and torn in several places. 

"Do you think anyone survived?" Tenchi asked. 

"I don't know but we need to find out." Washu said, rising from the pilot seat. The rest followed. 

Washu opened the side ramp and led the crew out. Yosho stopped and turned to Tenchi who was following them. "Tenchi. You need to stay with the kenshin while we search the vessel." 

"But grandfather, I..." Tenchi began to protest. 

Yosho held up his hand. "Tenchi just stay put. If anything goes wrong, we will contact you. Right now though, Ryan needs you more than we." 

Tenchi nodded, slowly turning and reluctantly heading back up the ramp. The remaining members waited patiently for the ramp to close than turned and entered the damaged ship. 

"Were do we start?" Azaka asked, looking to and fro at the darkened corridors in the bowels of the ship. 

"Split up." Yosho answered. He pointed upward. "Azaka and Washu take the upper decks." The two of them nodded. "Kamedaki and Sasami take the middle section." The younger knight and the princess nodded as well. "I will search the lower levels. Be alert and cautions. If anything goes array, leave the ship immediately." 

"Yes sir." They said in unison, heading off to begin their search. 

Now alone, Yosho crept slowly along the darkened corridor unaware he was being watched. 

High above Yosho, Azaka and Washu exited a turbo lift and walked slowly among the debris and shrap metal that littered the corridor floor. Washu found a computer terminal and began to enter the system. Azaka waited patiently for her to finish. After a moment, Washu turned to Azaka. "The power level for this ship is low. I estimate about two hours of power is left." 

"That doesn't give us much time to search for survivors." Azaka commented, his features thoughtful. "I wonder what happened to the crew?" He added, eyes and ears alert. 

"Once we reach the control room we may find some answers." Washu replied. 

Azaka nodded then led the way back to the turbo lift. 

Below, Kamedaki and Sasami walked slowly along a well-lit intact corridor. The lights flickered briefly, causing Kamedaki to narrow his eyes and Sasami to cling to his arm. 

"I'm scared Kamedaki." Sasami whispered. 

The young knight stopped walking. He looked down at her and offered a comforting smile. "Don't worry princess. No one will harm you while I'm around." He said reassuringly as they continued through the lighted maze. 

Azaka and Washu meanwhile, made their way to the control room prepared for any thing but what they saw before them. Littered about the room were about a dozen bodies. 

"My God." Azaka gasped. "What happened here?" 

Washu shook her head sadly. She weaved her way through the mass of bodies to the main computer. She entered the system and began to study the digital information that scrolled down the screen. 

"Anything?" Azaka whispered appearing next to her. 

"Nothing yet. I accessed the ship's memory bank but I'm having a hard time finding more recent information." She replied, typing in a series of commands in an attempt to find what she was looking for. Finally she found it and it caused her face to blanche. 

"What is it?" Azaka asked in concern, looking past Washu at the screen. 

Washu pointed to the screen, her eyes full of dread. "We've got to leave now." She said, racing to the turbo lift doors. Azaka followed close behind. 

Far below, Yosho stopped walking. In a calm voice he addressed the darkness that lay before him. "You can come out now." He said. 

A tall darkly robed figure with unearthly green eyes stepped forward into the light. "Well, well. Lord Yosho we meet at last." 

Yosho maintained his distance and crossed his arms. "You must be Bagon." 

The figure bowed slightly. "That I am." He replied, righting himself. "I must thank you and your companions helpful nature for this opportunity of capturing you. I wasn't sure if you would fall into my trap but I should of known your emotions would override your sense of reason. So as much as I enjoy a good game of hide and seek, I admit this will save time." He added with a smirk. 

Yosho narrowed his eyes and adopted a defensive stance. "I must warn you, I won't be easy to defeat and capture." He said defiantly, ready to fight. 

Bagon's smile widened. "Who said anything about capturing you by force." He replied, floating upward. 

Yosho watched him, puzzled. Suddenly, he was engulfed by a strange reddish light. A few seconds later, Yosho was gone. 

In the turbo lift, Washu was explaining her haste to Azaka. "Even though we can't sense their presence, the life scan system of this ship picked up three more life signals than there should be." 

"Couldn't these signatures be survivors?" 

Washu shook her head. "No. This ship, the Kafta, is a supply vessel. Most of it's enormous space is used to hold liquid and dry goods for various supermarkets throughout this galaxy. Only twelve crew members are needed to man this monstrosity all of whom were on the command deck. 

"So, the other life signs must be Kylia and Bagon." 

"And one of their henchmen." Washu added stopping the lift at level thirty three. They cautiously exited the lift, waiting to face their unseen enemy. Up ahead, they heard cries for help. They rushed forward, rounding a corner in time to see Kamedaki and Sasami disappear in a bright flash of red light. In their place stood Kylia smiling wickedly. She attacked quickly but Azaka, with his power staff, managed to defend Washu and himself from Kylia's assault. Each time she attacked, Azaka and Washu backed up. 

Suddenly, Washu was grabbed from behind by a demon. Azaka heard her stifled cries and whirled around, leaving his back exposed. Kylia seized the moment and pierced the knight's right shoulder. He cried out in pain, his staff dropping from his now useless right hand. Azaka and Washu suffered the same fate as their friends, engulfed in the reddish light. 

Chapter36--The Kenshin Awakens 

On the Nozomi, Tenchi paced back and forth in the infirmary. Every now and then he would glance sideways at his prone friend before looking straight ahead again. "Come on grandfather, what's taking so long." Tenchi mumbled under his breath. 

To Tenchi's left, the vital monitor started bleeping. The crown prince stopped pacing, rushing over to the machine to study the various screens. The end screen, which monitored brain wave activity, was literally jumping off the chart. Tenchi frowned, gazing back and forth between the machine and Ryan. For all appearances, the kenshin looked dead to the world. 

_What's going on_? Tenchi thought in confusion. He stared hard at the vital monitor then jumped back when the machine started to short circuit. Sparks flew everywhere causing Tenchi to duck down and cover his head. In a few seconds the machine stopped going haywire and Tenchi stood up. 

"Kenshin?" Tenchi whispered apprehensively, leaning over Ryan. Suddenly Ryan's eyelids shot open. His neon blue eyes and his body glowing intensely. The air became heavy. Tenchi felt the hair rise off his arms and the back of his head. The crown prince backed away slowly, unsure just what was going on. 

Aboard the crystal ship, Bagon and Kylia were admiring their extended collection of the Masaki household. "Marvelous aren't they." Bagon cooed, walking up and down the row of crystal. He glanced at each face as he passed. He stopped in front of the two empty crystals and sighed. "Two left to go and my revenge will be complete." He said, turning around. He strode down the line again but when he reached Ryoko he stopped, sensing a strange surge of power emanating from her crystal. He peered closer. Bagon's eyes widened when he noticed Ryoko's fingers were twitching. 

"What the hell?' He murmured. 

At that instant, Ryoko's eyes snapped open, her crystal prison shaking. The same thing happened to Ayeka and so on down the line. The ship began to shake violently, causing Bagon to stumble backward. He gritted his teeth and disappeared rematerializing in the control room, his face full of rage. 

"What the hell is going on Navolic!" He roared, gripping a crystal chair before him as the ship rocked back and forth. 

"The crystals are destabilizing around the ship. Those once imprisoned are now waking up. This event is causing us to lose power at a rapid rate, my lord." 

Navolic shouted above the ensuing chaos. 

"What!" Bagon exploded. "You told me a few minutes ago that our new acquisitions gave us more than enough power to destroy Jurai. Now you tell me we're losing power. What is going on Navolic." 

Navolic frowned. "I don't know sir. But whatever is causing this disruption is coming from the planet below." 

Bagon tightened his grip on the chair. The resulting pressure caused it to explode into a thousand pieces. "Ryan." He spat out, clenching his jaw in anger. 

"My lord, what do we do now?" 

Bagon turned his furious eyes on Navolic. "Reroute all remaining power to the engines and move us away from here quickly!" He barked. 

"But sir, what about.." 

"Just do it Navolic!" Bagon snapped disappearing from the room. 

Seconds later he was floating beside a confused Kylia. 

"What's happening Bagon!" She shouted above the noise. 

"Ryan has foiled us again." 

Kylia frowned. "I thought you said he would be incapacitated during the operation of our plan." 

Bagon turned away from her. He floated downward to the now stable floor and explained. "He found a way to make it back to the land of the living." He stated flatly, walking slowly up to the crystals. The Masaki household was again in a state of suspended animation, their eyes closed. "Somehow he channeled into our energy source and turned it against us. But how?" The dark lord mumbled, a hint of fear floating from his voice. 

Kylia was silent as Bagon turned around and stalked to his throne. He settled his left hand over his eyes and sighed heavily. "I fear that capturing the kenshin and the crown prince is now out of the question." He mumbled , his hand still upon his face. "My revenge will be incomplete." 

"You sound afraid to me Bagon, but why? You said so yourself that we have enough power to destroy Jurai so let's do it!" 

Bagon removed his hand, his face brightening. "Your right. Perhaps my revenge will be complete after all." 

Kylia frowned. "I'm not sure I'm following you." 

"Think about it Kylia. They've tried so hard to stop us, yet were persevere. Their group is now down to two. I don't care what just happened, they can't stop us. They won't be able to stop us and that fact alone will gnaw at them the rest of their pitiful existence. The mental anguish they will go through will be a sweet reward in and of itself." Bagon finished delighted with his new vision of revenge. _Navolic_, he thought, _set our course straight for Jurai_. 

_Yes my lord_, Navolic thought back, adjusting the coordinates. The crystal ship changed course. It's new direction, Jurai. 


	10. The Juraian Checkpoint

Sorry for the long delay, but I've been busy. Try as I might, I was unable to add any Tenchi\Ayeka moments in this short episode. But I promise there will be some romantic interactions between the crown prince and the princess. To Metallic Wedo you may want to skip this part since little has changed. 

Chapter 37--I Know Where They Are 

Back on the Nozomi, Tenchi breathed a sigh of relief as the strange glow of Ryan's eyes and body faded. The air around him returned to normal and the machine clicked back on. 

Tenchi watched as Ryan, still lying on the bed, began to stir. The kenshin blinked several times and turned his head from side to side. When he spotted Tenchi, he smiled. "Hey Tenchi." Ryan said groaning as he slowly sat up, his head straining against the wires attached to him. He made a waving gesture with his hand, the white tentacles retracting back into the monitor, obeying his telekinetic command. The kenshin swung his legs around and slid off the bed. The kenshin rolled down the sleeves of his sweater and began to stretch. When he noticed and felt Tenchi's apprehension Ryan stopped his movement. "What's wrong?" 

Tenchi shrugged. "Nothing really. Just that a few minutes ago your body and eyes were glowing and I could barely breathe from all the energy that was surging about the room. Other than that everything's peachy." He said dryly. 

Ryan gave a small smile. "I'm sorry about that Tenchi. I'll explain myself after we leave Galan." Ryan said, straightening his frame before heading slowly for the door. 

"Wait!" Tenchi cried as he followed Ryan out the door. "We can't leave yet. The others are still on board the damaged ship." He said. 

Ryan ignored Tenchi and headed straight for the cockpit. In a few moments he reached his destination and sat down in the pilot seat. He initiated the propulsion system, the engines roared to life, lifting the Nozomi off the ground. 

"Didn't you hear me Ryan?" Tenchi asked as he too entered the cockpit. 

Ryan nodded his head sadly. "I heard you Tenchi, but you're wrong. The only people aboard that ship are the twelve dead crew members laid to waste by Kylia and Bagon." 

He answered, his voice a mixture of grief and anger. 

"If that's true, then where are my Grandfather and the others?" Tenchi asked, already knowing the answer. 

Ryan turned away from the rapidly approaching space to Tenchi. "On the crystal ship. Plucked up from the damaged vessel then encased in crystal without much of a struggle." 

Tenchi sunk down in the copilot seat, his face ashen. "But how is that possible. They must of fought back. How could they have been taken so easily?" 

Ryan focused his attention back to his control panel, pressing several different buttons. "There was no need to physically retrieve them. Instead a transporting beam was used to capture them." He explained, stopping his commands and leaning back in his seat. 

"Then how come we were left alone?" 

Ryan continued to stare straight ahead. "Because I would not let them take us." 

Tenchi frowned. "What do you mean?" 

Ryan faced him. "What happened in the infirmary, that tremendous amount of energy you felt, my body glowing and all that stuff.." He began. 

Tenchi nodded. 

"That was me. I tapped into their power source and started to free those imprisoned by the dark kenshins." Ryan continued. 

"But how? You were comatose at the time." Tenchi exclaimed. 

Ryan looked away, his features thoughtful. "I was in between worlds Tenchi." He answered, closing his eyes in remembrance. He began to speak, his voice low and smooth. "The state I was in while unconscious was peaceful, Tenchi. It was like paradise. Time lost all meaning for me in this place. I could be wherever, with whomever I chose." He said, pausing to catch his breath. 

Tenchi sat silently, absorbed in Ryan's tale. 

"Outside my mind, I could hear what was going on. I could hear you Tenchi. You and the others. But I couldn't sense what was going on around me. I was lost you see. Lost in this new realm full of exciting possibilities. I saw my parents Tenchi." Ryan said small tears falling from his closed eyes. 

"My parents who had been dead for almost ten years. I got to spend time with them again. I got to tell them all the things I wanted to say but was unable to tell them because they were no longer with me. I wanted to stay with them in this new world. But they told me it was impossible. I had work yet to be done. I didn't understand at first. The pain of their words blinded me to the truth. Then I felt it and my heart was torn asunder. I heard Ryoko's plea for my help. Her cries became a chorus of pleas from countless others. I even heard your grandfather Tenchi. I began to see through their eyes. I felt their pain and their fear. Soon all the emotions came crashing down upon me. The pain became unbearable and I lashed out at the source of all this suffering. I tapped into this energy and reversed it, causing the crystal ship to lose the very thing that kept it going." Ryan said pausing. 

He opened his eyes and turned to Tenchi. "This very incident is the reason Bagon wanted me comatose. He knew if I were awake and active I could conceivably destroy his ship." Ryan concluded sighing heavily. 

Tenchi looked skeptical. "If this is true why didn't you destroy the crystal ship. Why is Bagon still roaming free?" 

"I couldn't destroy Ryoko or any of the thousands of people trapped on that ship, Tenchi. There has to be a better way to free everyone. I know there is. And even though Bagon is still alive, I did manage to scare him." Ryan said with a small smile. 

Tenchi gave a smile of his own. "So he got scared did he? Good." He said happily. Ryan smiled. "He should be." He answered. "Because I know his power signature." 

Tenchi gasped. "How did you figure that out?" He asked. 

Ryan smiled brightly. "Because I saw what Washu saw. Because of her and her wonderful machine we can pinpoint exactly where the crystal ship is." 

"Where is it now?" Tenchi asked excitedly. 

Ryan consulted his star chart. "Right now he is heading straight to Jurai, but he will not make it." The kenshin added, his voice full of conviction. 

"Why?" 

Ryan turned towards Tenchi. "Because we will stop him." 

"But doesn't he need us to complete his plans? You told us that he needed each of our powers to destroy Jurai." Tenchi said, puzzled by Ryan's comments. 

Ryan shook his head. "We are no longer needed. With the capture of the others they now possess enough power to destroy Jurai twice over. But before we begin our little quest I need to do something." He explained as he turned on his communicator. He typed in the Galaxy police frequency and began to speak. " This is a message for the Galaxy Police. The missing supply ship, Kafta, has been found in section 2.95 on the planet Galan. All hands lost. Advise investigation." He finished, switching to a different channel. 

"Now who are you contacting?" Tenchi asked. 

"The Juraian council and then the Juraian Territorial checkpoint." He answered. 

Tenchi waited patiently as Ryan finished speaking with each group then asked. "How far away are we from the checkpoint?" 

Ryan checked his screen. "About a week away. From there, Jurai is another week away." He answered. 

Tenchi frowned. "There's no way we can get to Jurai before them, they have a head start on us and the most power in the universe. Their ship must run faster than ours." 

He said in futility. 

Ryan smiled. He changed the Nozomi's course abruptly, causing Tenchi to grip his seat. "Hey what are you doing?" He said in irritation. 

"We're heading for Jurai's checkpoint." He answered with a bemused expression on his face. He released the controls, drew a seat belt across his chest and strapped himself in. He turned to Tenchi. "Strap yourself in." 

Tenchi, noticing a mischievous look on the traveler's face, did as he was told. 

Ryan opened a small compartment that lied beneath the control panel and pushed the blue round button that sat in the center of the box . The Nozomi shuddered briefly then zoomed through space so quickly, that the stars became a blur. Tenchi held on for dear life, turning his head to look at Ryan. The kenshin matched his stare and smiled. "Great isn't it.!" He yelled above the roar of the engines then laughed when he saw Tenchi's worried expression. "Don't worry it will stabilize in a few moments." Ryan added in encouragement. 

True to his word, the Nozomi slowed down. Outside the ship, space had returned to normal. Tenchi gasped when he saw what lay before him. A massive spaceport floated about twelve miles away. Ship sensors stretched up, down and all around the port. Several ships pulled in and out of the white metallic shelled port that gleamed brightly in the darkness of space. 

"But this is impossible, it's.." Tenchi exclaimed, too stunned to finish. 

Ryan nodded. "But it is." He said, turning on his communicator. "Juraian check point. This is the Nozomi. Come in please." 

A young masculine voice boomed through the system, full of excitement. "Greetings Nozomi. Councilman Meiko sends his regards and awaits your presence in the main office." The young man answered. 

Ryan smiled broadly, glancing sideways at his friend before replying, "I take it then we may proceed forward for docking procedures." 

The young man's tone became serious. "That is affirmative. Proceed to docking station one slowly and safely." 

"Instructions confirmed. Nozomi out." Ryan answered, shutting off his device and steering the ship to dock one. 

Ryan noticed his friend's silence. "Everything okay Tenchi?" He asked trying not to laugh at the crown prince's confusion. 

"What just happened?" Tenchi asked after a moment of silence. 

Ryan waved his hand. "The Nozomi just initiated a space jump that's all." He offered, pulling into a massive dock and attaching his ship to the dock's gravitational locks. 

"And just what is a space jump?" Tenchi asked, frowning. 

"A space jump is a newly developed but highly dangerous procedure of space travel. It can only be performed in short bursts, since the power needed to perform it drains the engines quickly." Ryan explained, studying his air pressure waiting for the red warning light to turn off. 

"Could you explain in more detail what you mean." The crown prince said, unsatisfied with Ryan's explanation. 

Ryan sighed. "There are several dimensions that exist in space. To execute a space jump, you must first enter quantum space where one could conceivably jump from one section of space to another in mere minutes rather than days." He began. 

"Okay. So why is it so dangerous?" Tenchi asked. 

Ryan avoided Tenchi's gaze. "Because when you initiate the system, all power to your engines is converted and used by the quantum space accelerator. Doing this, you run the risk of your ship exploding before you ever reach your destination." He answered hesitantly. "Besides, no one's ever done it before." He added. 

Tenchi frowned. "What do you mean, no one's ever done it before. You just did . So how did you get such a device installed on this ship?" He asked. 

"What I meant was that no one other than myself has been able to successfully complete a space jump. As to the device, Michael installed it for me." Ryan answered. "With a warning never to use it except in case of an emergency." He added. 

"Why didn't you use this device to jump to the Devon system?" Tenchi asked. 

Ryan sighed. "My mind was consumed by the loss of so many lives. I was too wrapped up in my emotions that I couldn't think straight. That is a mistake I must not repeat again." The kenshin answered, looking away from Tenchi to the control panel. The red light flashed off. Ryan stood up. "Okay Tenchi. The ship has been depressurized. We can now enter the station on foot." He said, heading out the cockpit. 

Tenchi followed close behind. The two direct decedents of Jurai strode through a small tunnel that connected the ship to the dock and were met by a security guard. 

The guard, dressed as a Juraian Soldier, led them through the various checkpoint desks and stopped in front two large metallic doors. He pushed a button to his right. The two doors swung inward exposing a large wooden desk and several cushioned chairs. The guard posted himself to the side as Ryan and Tenchi entered the room. He bowed to the middle aged man that sat in the desk seat then closed the doors behind him. 

Ryan also bowed slightly in deference to the man and said "Councilor Meiko. It's been sometime since we last met in person. I am honored by the opportunity once again." He finished, righting himself again. 

The elder man nodded. "Perhaps it is I who should be honored kenshin." He said in genuine regard. He turned his attention from Ryan to Tenchi. "And you as well, Lord Tenchi. For, without your help those many years ago, our planet would have been ruled by a tyrant." 

Tenchi nodded bowing slightly. "Thank you." He said. 

"Now gentlemen." Meiko replied. "I take it that our once grave circumstances have been lifted somewhat by new developments." He stated , staring at Ryan. 

The kenshin cleared his throat. "Yes sir. I have a plan to stop the crystal ship from ever getting beyond the Juraian checkpoint." 

"But no ship could ever slip through defenses undetected. Any attempt at unauthorized entry through our sensors would be destroyed immediately." Meiko interrupted. 

Ryan shook his head. "Your wrong councilor on two counts. One, the crystal ship employs a cloaking device that makes it invisible to any sensor of any kind. And two, the crystal ship could easily slip through any of the defense perimeters that surround the checkpoint. However we do know the precise location the ship with attempt to bust it's way through." He answered. 

Meiko raised his eyebrows. "And how did you come about with this information?" He asked. 

Ryan looked to Tenchi then to the council member. "By his power signature." He answered. 

"Power signature?" Meiko replied, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. 

"It's a long story councilor. Suffice to say we can meet the enemy at this checkpoint and stop him from getting any closer to Jurai, which is what Bagon and Kylia want. But I will need the full cooperation of the entire checkpoint personnel. I also need their trust. Without it, I will fail." The kenshin said. 

Meiko nodded. "Be assured. We will do all that you ask of us." He said faithfully. 

"Now, tell me what you have in mind." He added motioning the two weary kenshins to sit down. Tenchi and Ryan complied resting themselves before Meiko. Tenchi and Meiko listened closely as the kenshin began to outline his plan. 

d 


	11. Fear In Death?

Chapter 38--Aren't You Afraid? 

"Well, your plan seems sound but are you sure it will work?" Meiko asked after Ryan had finished. 

Ryan nodded. "It will work councilor, so long as we act natural. Anything out of the ordinary will send a red flag to Kylia and Bagon that we're aware of their presence. Thus our advantage would be lost." He replied. 

"And if they discover our plans? What then?" Meiko asked. 

"There are many possibilities councilor but we can't get wrapped up by what-ifs. We must focus on the fact that soon Kylia and Bagon will be here and we must meet them head-on if we are to stop them." Ryan responded, standing up. Tenchi reacted likewise. "Now if you be so kind as to pick the most reliable personnel on this checkpoint, I will outline my plans and the role they will play in it." 

Meiko smiled. "Yes of course. Let's stop debating and get to work. You are wise for your age kenshin." He commented, rising from his chair as well. He pushed a button on the right side of his desk which activated the door, whooshing it open. "Meet me here in one hour. By then I should have all the necessary personnel requested to initiate your plan." 

Ryan bowed slightly then turned and headed out the opened door, Tenchi close behind. The two young men turned left and walked down the long metallic corridor with purpose. 

"Where to now?" Tenchi asked. 

Ryan smiled. "Let's go eat." He said, stopping in front of a large turbo lift. He pushed the up button and the door whooshed open. The two entered the lift and were rocketed upward. A few seconds later, the two descendants of Jurai entered the enormous, open spaced lounge that housed several restaurants. They ordered lunch at a deli cafe then walked over to a table near a large window that exposed the vast expanse of space. They ate quietly for a few moments, each of them staring out into space. Tenchi was the first to break the silence. 

"Are you scared Ryan?" Tenchi asked putting down his sandwich and gazing inquiringly at the kenshin. 

Ryan turned from the window to face Tenchi. "Scared?" He replied, frowning. 

"You know," Tenchi continued "Scared our plan won't work? Scared to die?" He added. 

Ryan smiled knowingly. "You won't die during the upcoming battle Tenchi. You won't die for a long time. I promise you that." He said with conviction. 

"How can you be so sure of that Ryan? I know you can see what will happen next and all that but.." 

Ryan held up his hand in a gesture of silence. "Tenchi. Try to understand. Sometimes, if I focus long and hard enough, I can catch glimpse of the future to come. This usually occurs with an individual, such as yourself, whose destiny seems already written...." 

"And just what is my destiny Ryan?" Tenchi interjected. 

Ryan sighed. "To tell you that Tenchi would be unethical, not to mention unwise to do. These things are something you must work for on your own. If I told you of the man you will become you would not work to achieve it. Instead you would just continue on your present course certain someday your true meaning in life will develop. The truth is, unless you work hard for your future, you will never appreciate nor gain it. So let's just say you won't meet your fate at the hands of Kylia and Bagon." He stated turning back toward the window. "I know your hoping I can tell you the outcome of the upcoming battle but I cannot. Just as I couldn't foresee the other events that happened. I had Kylia and Bagon blocking me at every turn. In fact it was a machine, rather than me that led us to this point in time. So the outcome is darkened by the various possibilities that exist. All I can do is maintain our current course." He added. 

Tenchi frowned. "All right Ryan, I'll concede to you on the issue of the future, but you still haven't answered my question." 

"Which is?" 

"Aren't you scared you'll be killed by Kylia and Bagon?" The crown prince asked. 

Ryan continued to focus his intense eyes on the twinkling stars. "My life does not matter now. All that matters is putting a stop to Kylia and Bagon's insane plot to control the universe. If I die in the process of achieving that goal, I gladly accept it." 

Tenchi gasped in horror. "What are you saying Ryan! Don't you care what happens to you?" He exclaimed, shocked by his friend's nonchalant attitude about his own life. 

Ryan turned to Tenchi and rubbed his forehead wearily. "Of course I care Tenchi. But I will not live with fear. To do that is to give in to everything Kylia and Bagon want." He said, removing his hand and sighing. "Fear will eat at your soul one piece at a time until you are consumed by it; until all that is left of you is the fear. And I would rather die than live in fear. So when I say my death does not matter, it doesn't if I can save everyone else from dying." Ryan concluded, turning back to the window. 

"But I understand your fear Tenchi." Ryan added, his features somber. "You fear that Ayeka will be lost to you. That if she dies, a part of you dies with her." 

Tenchi stared at Ryan. For a moment the crown prince said nothing. "Yes." He conceded, staring down at his uneaten food. " The idea of losing Ayeka tears at my heart." Tenchi added, lifting his head up, his eyes distant. "When I sleep, she's in my dreams. When I'm awake, she's all I can think about. I don't know how to describe what I feel. It's as if my heart has been ripped from my chest, rendering me empty and lost. I don't know what I'd do if I lost her Ryan. She means everything to me." He said, his voice desperate, his eyes pained. 

Ryan nodded sadly. "I know Tenchi... I know." He said softly before adding, "And I promise you, I will not let Ayeka perish nor everyone we love die." 

Tenchi's features relaxed. He looked down once more at his food. "I believe you." He murmured letting out a loud sigh before continuing his meal. 

Ryan watched the crown prince for a few seconds more before picking up his sandwich. 

They finished their lunch in silence then headed back to the office. 

Two Juraian guards stood at post on either side of the door. They gave a chest salute then opened the door. Inside, five members (three men and two women) of the checkpoint stood waiting. Meiko sat at his desk and beckoned them forward. All the personnel were older than the kenshin and Tenchi, and they gazed at the two skeptically. 

Ryan nodded to each of the personnel as they were introduced then confidently strode to the left side of the desk and turned to face them. Tenchi stood with the rest of the group as Ryan began. 

"Thank you all for coming. As I'm sure councilor Meiko has informed you, we have a chance, here at this checkpoint, to stop two of the most vicious and dangerous criminals to ever exist.." 

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Interjected Zendach, the fleshy head of transportation. "I'm not sure that these supposed criminals exist." 

"Come now Zendach you saw the reports filtering in from Jurai and other places throughout the universe. These two exist and besides, the kenshin does not need to lie." 

Meiko stated in Ryan's defense. 

"Be that as it may, I don't like this one bit." He replied. 

Ryan sighed and crossed his arms. He leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes. "Don't worry Zendach, you won't lose your position as head of transportation even though your assistants do all the work while you get fat off their efforts." He said softly, opening his eyes to stare at the transportation manager. 

The round man's face flushed red with anger, his brown eyes indignant. "I will not tolerate being spoken to in such a manner by and infant upstart trying to tell me how to handle a crisis situation." He spat, his fleshly chin quivering in anger. 

Ryan just smiled, uncrossing his arms as he pushed off the wall. "I'm sorry if I offended you, but you should mind your thoughts. Or did you forget I was a kenshin knight? Now, unless there are any more thoughts you'd care for me to verbalize, I'd like to continue." He said, staring hard at Zendach. 

The older man fumed inside, but kept his mouth shut. 

The kenshin dropped his smile and moved toward a large electronic chart of the checkpoint station and it's security perimeter. He pointed to the far left corner of the screen and turned to face them. "This is the intersection where the security perimeter and the crystal ship will meet. Using one of your scout ships, Tenchi and I will meet Kylia and Bagon head on." Ryan said pausing to catch his breath. 

"And how do you propose to do that when Kylia and Bagon will sense not only your presence but anything unusual as well?" Commented Kia, the dark-haired woman in charge of engineering. 

"They aren't the only ones who can hide their powers." Ryan replied smiling. 

"So what is it you want from us?" Kia asked. 

"I need all of you to keep everything running smoothly. Other than that Tenchi and I will take care of the rest." 

"But what about all the people that come and go through here. Aren't we placing them in grave danger?" Heero, the gray haired man in charge of security and safety asked. 

Ryan turned to him. "As you can see by the chart here," he said again pointing to the previous spot on the map. "There is more than enough distance between the intersection and the checkpoint. This station will be safe from the crystal ship." 

"But what about the fact that the crystal ship destroyed the planet Jonto in a single blast. How could we withstand such an assault?" Heero asked. 

Ryan looked at the concerned faces that surrounded him and frowned. "It is true that Jonto was destroyed by the crystal ship but what you don't know is that once the beam is discharged, the crystal ship cannot fire again for several hours. The ship in essence becomes vulnerable to attack." 

The group looked at one another then back at Ryan. "Vulnerable to what?" Zendach asked. "Meiko told us you were unable to even scratch the surface of the crystal ship." 

Ryan's face grew serious. "Yes. That is true. I was unable to put a dent in the crystal ship. I know now that no man-made weapon in existence can destroy such a ship." 

Zendach smirked. "Then how do you propose to destroy what can't be destroyed? I'm all ears kenshin." He jeered, still fuming from his recent humiliation. 

Ryan smiled knowingly. "I will destroy it from within." He responded, turning back to the chart. 

"What does that mean? Destroy it from within." Zendach said incredulously, looking at the confused faces of his companions then back at the kenshin again. "You make no sense. Explain yourself." He demanded. 

Ryan turned sideways and crossed his arms. "Tenchi and I will borrow one of your scout ships, pretending to comb the area near the intersection. Since the crystal ship will be cloaked, Kylia and Bagon will pay no notice of us. After they pass the perimeter, Tenchi and I will dematerialize from the scout ship onto the crystal ship. Once inside, we will hunt down Kylia and Bagon. After they've been defeated we will free those encased in crystal and your final part in the plan will come into play. We will send a signal to the checkpoint station at which time several support ships will come to our aid. These ships will handle the transporting of all the survivors. Once this is accomplished, Tenchi will join the others while I begin a self-destruct sequence that will blow the ship into a billion microscopic pieces." He replied. 

Kia frowned. "The risks to you and Tenchi are enormous. It sounds more like a suicide mission than a plan, kenshin." She said in concern. "Are you sure there is no other way?" 

Ryan nodded gravely. "This is the only way Kia." He said staring back at the chart. He placed his finger on the marked spot and whispered. "One way or another... It ends here." He concluded tapping the spot once more with his finger before turning to leave, Tenchi in tow. 


	12. Renewed Hope

Okay. I've fit in some Tenchi\Ayeka interaction into this chapter. Granted it's a long dream sequence but it shows the depths of Tenchi's feelings in regards to Ayeka. Hope you enjoy. As always reviews are welcome. 

Chapter 39--Two Different Dreams 

That night, as Ryan and Tenchi slept aboard Nozomi, the kenshin and the crown prince had two wildly different dreams. 

In his dream, Ryan saw himself standing beside a large lake that reminded him of his home world. The sky above was clear and blue and the sun shone warm and bright upon him. The large leafy trees that surrounded the lake shook slightly as a light wind flowed through them and all around the kenshin who closed his eyes in a state of peaceful bliss. 

This feeling lasted for sometime until Ryan heard his name being carried by the wind. He slowly opened his eyes and turned around. Before him stood Ryoko, the breeze tossing her cyan hair about her pretty face. She walked up to him, a warm smile upon her face, and gently touched his cheek. Ryan placed his hand over hers and matched her smile. He enveloped her into his arms, closed his eyes, and held her tightly, afraid he might lose her again. He felt the warm drop of a tear fall onto his shoulder and heard Ryoko whisper, "Welcome home." Into his ear. 

When he opened his eyes he discovered they were no longer on Calbon but outside the Juraian throne room. The kenshin looked around, confused. He released Ryoko and saw that she was dressed in formal attire. He looked down at himself and noticed he too was dressed formally. He turned to the two guards that stood at either side of the doors and frowned. The guards gave a chest salute then pushed open the two large doors, flooding the kenshin and Ryoko with light. 

"Come on." Ryoko urged, clasping Ryan's right hand. "Their waiting for us." 

Ryan shielded his eyes from the blinding light. "Who?" He asked as Ryoko gently tugged him inside. 

After his eyes adjusted to the brightness, he gazed in awe at the mass of people that crowded the throne room. When this massive group caught sight of Ryan and Ryoko, they stopped their conversations and began to clap and cheer wildly. 

Ryan smiled graciously at them, still unsure what was going on. He looked to Ryoko in the hope that she could shed some light on the situation. Instead he saw her look upward at the many flights of stairs that led to the throne itself. He followed her gaze and gasped. The clapping and cheering ceased as two figures at the top of the steps began to descend. The two figures, a man and a woman, had upon their brows a special metallic band that signified their status as emperor and empress respectively. Their arms were linked as they continued downward towards Ryoko and Ryan. Finally they stopped before the kenshin and Ryoko who bowed slightly, each of them smiling broadly. 

"Welcome back kenshin." The man said proudly. He gently released himself from the woman and gave the kenshin a quick hug before backing away and giving a chest salute. The woman reacted similarly with Ryoko. 

"It's good to be back…Tenchi." Ryan replied giving a chest salute of his own than turned to the woman and repeated the motion. "And Ayeka." He stated. 

For the rest of the night, the kenshin slept soundly, happier than he had been in sometime. 

Tenchi's sleep, however, was less than restful. For his mind was in the grip of a dark vision that prayed upon his fear: That he would be unable to save his princess; his beloved Ayeka. "Ayeka!" Tenchi cried out, tossing and turning in his bed. 

In his dream, Tenchi ran frantically through a dark void. "Ayeka! Ayeka where are you?!" He cried, searching left and right as he plowed onward. 

A sudden bright light erupted in the darkness up ahead, ripping it in two. 

Tenchi skidded to a stop, raising his right hand to block his eyes from the intense glow. A shadowy figure emerged from the luminous portal. Tenchi lowered his hand, his eyes adjusting then widening in surprise. There, before him, stood Ayeka . Tall and proud, the princess smiled warmly, beckoning Tenchi forward. 

Tenchi's heart was caught in his throat. "Ayeka?" Tenchi whispered joyfully. Slowly , carefully, he reached out to the princess, but before he could take Ayeka into his arms, she was ripped backward. 

"Tenchi help me!" Ayeka cried fearfully, disappearing through the portal. 

"Ayeka!" Tenchi called out. Without hesitation, he lunged into the lighted portal, passing into another realm. The crown prince landed on solid ground, rolling forward quickly before leaping to his feet. 

Tenchi stared around in confusion as he took in his new surroundings. Rain came down heavily, pelting the crown prince with large, cold droplets. The tall, leafless trees provided little shelter from the wind that rose up around him. _Where am I? And where is Ayeka?_ Tenchi wondered as he pivoted left then right. 

"So glad you could join us." A husky female voice mocked from behind. 

Tenchi whirled around, the motion swinging water from his drenched body in an arc as he came face to face with Kylia. 

The confusion on Tenchi's face was turned instantly into rage. "Where is she!" He demanded fiercely, resting his right hand on the hilt of his sword. 

saying nothing, Kylia looked impassively at him, a smirk plastered on her face. 

In a lightning quick motion, Tenchi whipped the sword from his belt, engaged the blade, and brought it within an inch of Kylia's neck. 

The dark kenshin didn't even flinch. 

"Where is she!" He roared, his eyes brimming with anger. 

Kylia smirk vanished. Slowly she lifted her arm. 

Tenchi followed the motion, his eyes widening in fear. There, high above, floated a massive crystal the color of glass. Inside, Ayeka stood, her eyes pleading as she beat helplessly against her see through prison. 

"Release her!" Tenchi commanded, looking from Ayeka to Kylia briefly before returning his gaze upon the princess. 

A wicked smile spread on Kylia's face. "As you wish." She replied coldly. With a flick of her wrist she sent the crystal rocketing downward. 

Tenchi gasped in horror as the crystal crashed nearby, shaking the ground with it's impact. "Ayeka!" The crown prince cried, rushing forward only to be swept aside by Kylia's telekinetic power. Tenchi fell hard on the ground but bounced back up. Again and again he tried to reach his beloved. And each time he was thwarted by Kylia's psychic attack. Bruised and battered, Tenchi slowly rose to his feet to try once more. 

Kylia's face twisted in rage. "Pathetic boy!" She snarled, closing her outstretched hand. Tenchi was lifted off the ground, screaming in agony as the dark kenshin squeezed her fist, her psychic power slowly crushing him. "No matter how hard you try, you will never be able to save her. There is nothing you can do for her boy. Your weak and pitiful emotions of love will not stop us from destroying Jurai and they will not save your princess. She is forever lost to you." She taunted mercilessly. 

Something suddenly snapped inside the crown prince. "Never!" Tenchi snarled defiantly, gritting his teeth as he struggled against Kylia's hold. "I'll never forsake Ayeka. Never!" And with an upsurge of power, Tenchi broke free of Kylia's grip, reverting Kylia's attack back upon her. The dark kenshin screamed, disappearing in a column of red light. 

Tenchi collapsed onto the ground, landing face first into the dirt, his breathing labored as the rain blended with the blood and sweat than ran down his face. "Ayeka." He whispered weakly. The crown prince slowly turned onto his back before closing his eyes in exhaustion. 

At that same moment, the crystal that had imprisoned Ayeka vanished in a burst of brilliant white light, freeing the princess. 

Tenchi's eyelids flooded open, triggered by the light burst. His eyes widened in disbelief as he saw Ayeka rushing toward him. 

Ayeka dropped beside Tenchi. Slipping her arms under the crown prince's back, Ayeka tenderly lifted his torso and set him upon her lap. 

"Ayeka." Tenchi whispered weakly. 

Ayeka nodded joyfully, tears running down her face. 

Tenchi brought his left hand up and brushed her cheek. 

Ayeka clasped his hand and kissed it gently. Releasing his hand, Ayeka leaned forward resting her forehead against his. The metallic band around Ayeka's head began to glow softly. 

No more words were said. None were needed. The look in Ayeka's eyes mirrored his own. She loved him and he loved her. That was what mattered most. 

Slowly the vision faded and Tenchi awoke. What had started as a nightmare had ended in triumph. Tenchi's love for Ayeka had conquered his fear. No longer did he doubt that he would succeed. With renewed strength and hope, the crown prince got out of bed and dressed, ready to take on Kylia and Bagon and in doing so return Ayeka to his side. 

Chapter 40--Renewed Hope 

That morning found the kenshin and the crown prince making final preparations on the scout ship they would take to the intersection point. 

"Just a few minor adjustments and the tracking device should be operational." Said Akiro, one of Kia's chief engineers, as he connected various wires. 

"Excellent." Ryan replied as he stood to the back of the scout ship's cockpit, his eyes focused on the machine Akiro was working on. 

Tenchi stood to the right of the kenshin, his arms crossed, his mind elsewhere as he stared out the ship's main window into the vastness of space that lay before them. To the left, the checkpoint station was visible but Tenchi was far away, his thoughts focused on their mission. 

The kenshin closed his eyes and smiled. He, too, was thinking of the upcoming battle. He looked forward to destroying his dark counterparts, freeing his fellow knights, and rescuing the Masaki household. And like Tenchi, thoughts of his beloved gave him hope. 

For both men, the visions they witnessed last night gave them the strength and confidence that they would succeed; that Kylia and Bagon's days of terrorizing the universe would soon be at an end. And a new life, a life neither had thought possible, would begin. 

"All set." Akiro said standing up. 

Ryan opened his eyes and watched as Akiro switched on the machine causing the screen to come to life. Ryan walked over to the machine, Tenchi close behind. The kenshin typed in a few commands. A long streak of light erupted on the screen only a short distance from the blinking dot on the screen. 

"That's the crystal ship isn't it?" Tenchi asked, staring hard at the screen. 

Ryan nodded. "Yes. And in less than five hours they will be here. Are you ready Tenchi?" He said, turning from the screen to face the crown prince. 

Tenchi nodded. "Yes. Lets go." He replied his eyes bright as he dropped down into the copilot seat. Ryan turned to Akiro and held out his hand. The tall, lanky chief engineer clasped the kenshin's hand and shook it once before letting go. "Thank you Akiro. Please tell Kia to monitor our progress and to leave two hours after our departure." 

Akiro nodded. "I will kenshin and good luck. We're counting on you both." He said turning and walking briskly through then out of the ship. 

Ryan watched him leave then sat down in the pilot seat. He stared at the red warning light as it turned green, signaling that all was set. The kenshin started the engines then gently glided the ship away from the checkpoint into space. 

"Can I ask you a question Ryan?" Tenchi asked as Ryan initiated the turbo system. 

"Yeah sure. What is it?" He replied focusing on the control panel. 

"Why didn't we take Nozomi for this battle. We could of cloaked ourselves from Bagon and Kylia and attacked them by surprise." 

Ryan smiled. "When we dematerialize from this ship, it will be left afloat without anyone at the controls. At that point, the risk of the ship being destroyed multiply. This scout ship can easily be replaced. But the Nozomi, a one of a kind ship, cannot. " 

Ryan said pausing to type in a set of coordinates. " Besides," He continued. "What would be more surprising than materializing onto the crystal ship via, this scout ship." Ryan finished. 

"How long before we reach the intersection point?" Tenchi asked, staring down at the various instruments on the control panel. 

Ryan checked the tracking device. "We should be arriving there in three hours." 

Tenchi frowned. "But…you said the crystal ship arrives in five hours correct?" 

Ryan nodded. 

"Then why are we leaving so early?" 

"Once we reach the intersection point we will pass by it, as if we were on routine patrol. We will then turn around and retrace our route one hour later. By then, the crystal ship should reach the perimeter. The fate of the universe will be decided once and for all." Ryan concluded, releasing the controls and leaning back in his seat. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "So I suggest you rest before we face Kylia and Bagon." He added. 

Tenchi sighed. "I'm not sure I can Ryan." He replied looking up. 

Ryan opened one eye. "Why not?" He asked. 

"I guess I'm just too hyped up." Tenchi began, shifting in his seat. "After my dream last night, I feel like I could do anything." 

Ryan sat up. "Oh?" He replied, eyeing the crown prince with a smirk. 

Tenchi relayed his vision to the kenshin who nodded approvingly. "So you conquered your fear. Excellent Tenchi. You are indeed ready for whatever happens next. But what you need to do now is calm yourself. Your excitement might tip off Kylia and Bagon that were nearby. And that is something we can't risk. We've only got one shot at this Tenchi. Just one." Ryan finished, flashing his index finger for emphasis. 

Tenchi crossed his arms and looked out at the space that surrounded them. He furrowed his eye brows for a few seconds then relaxed his features. "Okay Ryan." He said with a sigh. "I'll try." He replied, leaning against the seat. 

Ryan nodded, closing his eyes once more. Soon he was asleep. 

Tenchi on the other hand couldn't sleep. _Hang on Ayeka. I'll be there soon_. He thought fiercely as he watched the stars stream by as the ship raced towards it's date with destiny. 

Chapter 41--We've Reached The Perimeter 

_We will soon be arriving at he checkpoint my lord_. Navolic communicated telepathically to Bagon who sat silently in his chair, his eyes closed in concentration. 

_Excellent Navolic. Scan the area for any ships in the vicinity and report back to me_. Bagon replied opening his eyes and staring forward. 

"Anything?" Kylia asked as she sat beside him. 

Bagon shook his head. "Very strange. I cannot see what will occur next, but I'm sure we will pass through the perimeter without resistance." He replied, standing up. He floated down the steps and over to the crystals. 

"Are you certain Bagon?" Kylia asked, sensing the dark traveler's rising fear. "You seem to lack you usual confidence lately." She added with a smirk upon her face. 

Bagon clenched his jaw, his anger rising. But he failed to respond to her instigation. Instead he just stared at each crystal as he walked by. His thoughts dark. 

Just then, Navolic entered his mind, _My lord, scanners indicate a scout ship_ _patrolling near our intersection point. What do you want me to do?_

Bagon focused. His mind searching out the scout ship. Within a moment he replied._ No need for concern Navolic. Scout ships patrol up and down the perimeter all the time. Continue your course._ He thought back. 

_Yes sir._

__Bagon walked back up to his throne and sat down. He crossed his arms and tapped his feet. 

"Problems?" Kylia asked. 

"Quiet Kylia. I need silence to think." Bagon replied. 

Kylia shut her mouth and smirked. She directed a thought at Bagon who jerked his head toward her and frowned. "Don't start with me." He said , running a hand through his long black hair. "What's the matter with you anyway. You seem to enjoy my discontent." 

Kylia smiled. "I had a plan Bagon, remember? Simple and direct. Yet you chose to play some complex mind game with our prey delaying our goal: To destroy Jurai. Now look at you. You can't sense what will happen next and because the future is unknown to you, you now fear it." 

"That's not true!" Bagon said defensively. "I'm suffering a temporary set back. Just wait and see Kylia. You'll see." 

_My lord_. Bagon heard in his head. _We've reached the perimeter."_

Bagon smiled confidently. "See. We've arrived unscathed. It won't be long before we reach Jurai. Then the universe will be ours for the taking." 

Kylia matched his smile, conceding to his ego. "Of course." She replied, excited by the prospect of complete control over the universe. 

"Ready Tenchi?" Ryan said standing up as he watched the crystal ship on the tracking screen reach the perimeter. 

Tenchi nodded. "Ready." 

Ryan clasped Tenchi's right arm and closed his eyes. Within seconds, the scout ship's lone passengers were gone. They reappeared inside the belly of the crystal ship. Ryan released Tenchi's arm and began to walk forward through the darkened corridor. 

Tenchi, however, was paralyzed by what he saw around him. Row upon row of crystal as far as the eye could see. Within each, a human being in suspended animation. 

Ryan stopped his progress and turned around. "Tenchi come on. We've got one hour before the transport ships arrive." 

The crown prince shook his head and ran forward to catch up with Ryan. He stared left then right as he and the kenshin walked straight ahead. After a few seconds Tenchi whispered. "Ryan." 

"Yeah." Ryan whispered back. 

"Is it just me or is it awfully quiet in here?" 

Ryan nodded. "Too quiet. But don't worry Tenchi. It won't last for long." 

"Why's that?" 

"Because they know we're here." Ryan said, staring straight ahead. 

"Oh." Tenchi said absently then jerked his head towards Ryan. "What!" 


	13. Showdown

Well Folks it's down to the wire. One, maybe two more chapters left and my tale will be complete. Depending on the number of reviews I get, I may create a sequel to this story. You'll see why I suggested this at the end of No Need For Heroes. 

Chapter 42--A Devious Plan 

_My lord, scanners indicate two intruders have boarded our ship_. Navolic thought to Bagon. 

_Yes I know_. Bagon thought back, _I sensed it before they even registered on our scanners._

_What do you want me to do?_

Bagon stalked down from his throne and began to pace. His thoughts jumbled. 

_My lord?_ Navolic repeated. 

_Send out the demons_. _Give the intruders a little sport before they meet their fate_. The dark kenshin replied, shutting off communication with Navolic. He turned to face Kylia as she walked towards him. 

"We have visitors." She said stopping before him. 

Bagon turned from her to stare at the crystals. "Yes, but how could they have beaten us here! It's impossible!" He exclaimed, angrily. 

"Well" Kylia said to Bagon's back. "Its a little late to worry about that. We must prepare for them." 

"Yes." He murmured clenching his fist at his sides. "Let them enter our domain." He leered, raising his clenched left fist , squeezing with all his might. "And we will crush them like the insects that they are. We will inflict pain unlike any they've experienced before." He spat relaxing his fist, his face brightening. 

"What is it?" Kylia asked. 

Bagon smiled wickedly. "I just thought of something that will bring the kenshin literally to his knees." 

"Which is?" 

He turned to face her. "Let's just say I've found the heart of our solution." He replied, his gaze falling upon Ryoko. 

Kylia read his thoughts and matched his smile. 

Chapter43--Warm Up 

"How did they find out so quickly?" Tenchi inquired as they stood in the center of the corridor. 

"Because." Ryan replied. "I had to use my powers to teleport us onto this ship. That split second drop of my mental defenses was more than enough for Bagon and Kylia to sense our presence." He explained. 

Tenchi was about to speak when Ryan held up his hand in a gesture of silence. His eyes and body alert. He saw shadows bouncing off the crystals that surrounded them. Ryan swiftly unhooked his saber from his belt and engaged the blade. Tenchi also engaged his sword. The two warriors stood back to back and waited. Suddenly demons burst from the rows and quickly surrounded them. The demons flashed wicked smiles, exposing their teeth; their eyes manic. 

"There's at least twenty of them." Tenchi said, never taking his eyes off them. 

"I count twenty seven." Ryan replied. 

"Can't we just materialize into another corridor?" 

Ryan shook his head. "No matter where we go we'll have to deal with them. So we might as well get it over with." 

The demons cut Ryan's and Tenchi's conversation short by lunging forward from all sides. The duo held their ground, making wide sweeping arcs with their swords. Their effort keeping the demons temporarily at bay. 

Until the demons pressed their assault, forcing Tenchi and Ryan to face them at close range. The first few demons to charge forward met their fate at the end of the crown prince and the traveler's swords. They fell to the floor, mortally wounded. The other demons jumped over their injured comrades, striking two to three at a time. Ryan quickly dispatched the demon closest to him by thrusting his sword up to the hilt into the demon's chest, the blade erupting out the back. Ryan quickly withdrew the blade and began to fight two demons at one time. Tenchi was having similar success, destroying any demons that challenged him. One did manage to slice Tenchi's right arm, causing blood to flow freely downward. Tenchi grunted in pain but continued to fight. 

Ryan took out two more evil beings with ease. But a demon that lay on the ground stirred, stabbing his sword deep into the traveler's right leg. Ryan cried out in pain, collapsing onto his injured leg. He fired a quick burst of energy from his hand dispatching the horrid creature. Ryan looked downward, sweat pouring off his brow. 

Tenchi sensed his friend's distress than raised his eyebrows when he felt the traveler's power rising rapidly. A demon lunged toward Ryan, his sword high above his head. 

"Ryan!" Tenchi cried trying to get his friend's attention. 

The demon was almost upon the kenshin when Ryan lifted his head slowly, revealing two glowing blue orbs. His whole body began to glow. The demon stopped his assault, backing away in fear. Ryan grunted as he stood back up, his power growing by the second. With lightening quick reflexes, he hooked his saber onto his belt and lifted his hands skyward. The demons were tossed upward, struggling to break free form the traveler's psychic hold; their weapons dropping onto the ground. 

Tenchi watched in awe at Ryan's abilities. 

"Ryan?" He whispered apprehensively. 

"Don't worry about me Tenchi." Ryan replied. "Just shut your eyes." 

Tenchi did so, squeezing his eyes shut. 

Once sure Tenchi would not be blinded, Ryan discharged several bursts of energy blasts at his opponents. Soon the corridor was engulfed with green light. Tenchi heard the explosions but didn't open his eyes. The aftershock of the blasts started to send Tenchi backward, but Ryan grabbed his arm and kept him steady. Tenchi was amazed at the kenshin's ability to hold his ground against such a tremendous force of energy. 

Soon the light faded. Tenchi slowly opened his eyes and gasped when he saw it was just Ryan and he in the corridor. 

"How did you..." Tenchi stammered, at a loss for words. 

Ryan relaxed his grip and smiled. "You could of done the same, Tenchi if you really wanted to." He said, his breathing slightly labored. 

Tenchi shook his head emphatically. "No way. I could never do what you just did." 

Ryan looked at him quizzically. "Are you not also a direct descendent of Jurai." 

"Well....yes.. but.." 

"Trust me Tenchi. The power you possess is immense. Deep inside you it lies. Can you not sense it.?" 

Tenchi frowned. "No. I don't really." 

Ryan patted Tenchi's shoulder. "Well, when the moment comes to use it, you will." He said, cranking his neck to the side. "Now let's go free our friends and loved ones." 

Tenchi nodded and started to follow the kenshin when he noticed that Ryan was still limping. "Are you all right Ryan?" He asked. 

Ryan smiled. "No worse than you." He replied, turning and pointing at Tenchi's bleeding arm. 

Tenchi clasped his arm and grunted. 

"You know Tenchi, I can take care of that for you." Ryan said. 

Tenchi shook his head. "It's not that bad." He replied starting forward. 

Ryan smiled. "Very well Tenchi. Let's go." He said, clasping his right arm and closing his eyes. 

"Do you know where your going?" Tenchi asked. 

"I do know. But then I've been here before." He replied as the two disappeared from the corridor. 

Chapter44--Darkness Prepares 

High above, Kylia and Bagon sat upon their thrones. They opened their eyes and sighed. 

"Well, well. His power has grown tremendously." Bagon said. 

"Yes, but still no match for us." Kylia replied. "Which they'll find out soon enough." She added, rising from her seat. 

"Yes indeed." Bagon replied, standing up as well. The room quickly darkened as the two dark travelers disappeared. 

Chapter 45--The Battle Begins 

Outside the throne room, Tenchi and Ryan materialized in front of two gigantic crystal doors. Ryan let go of Tenchi's arm and stared at the door. 

Tenchi let out a whistle of awe. "Wow!" He exclaimed. "Those are the biggest doors I've ever seen." 

Ryan smiled eyeing the door up then down. "And also the heaviest." He said. 

Tenchi turned his gaze from the door to the kenshin. "So how do we open them?" He asked. 

Ryan brought his left arm forward. He raised his palm up and back. "Like this." He replied, focusing his telekinetic energy on the massive doors. The doors exploded inward, exposing the darkened throne room. 

The kenshin lowered his arm and unhooked his saber. Tenchi also armed himself as the two crept inside, the near darkness swallowing them as they entered. 

"Where are Kylia and Bagon?" Tenchi whispered, looking about the room as he tried to gain his bearings. 

Ryan shook his head, his eyes scanning the darkness before him. "I'm not sure just yet Tenchi. We should proceed with caution." He whispered back as he continued forward. 

A soft light erupted far to the right, drawing the attention of the two men. Both gasped at what they saw. 

"Ryan look!" Tenchi cried excitedly, clasping Ryan's arm. 

There, some distance away, stood the nine crystals encasing the Masaki household. 

Without thought, Tenchi rushed forward much to Ryan's dismay. 

"Tenchi wait! It may be a trap!" He yelled, stretching out his arm in a warning gesture. Seeing his warning fall on deaf ears, Ryan shook his head, hooked his saber, and cautiously followed. 

When the kenshin reached the crystals, he found Tenchi quickly passing each one before stopping in front of Ayeka's. The crown prince, hooked his sword as he studied the pale features of the princess. Slowly, softly, he reached out, resting his right hand lovingly on the crystal above Ayeka's unmoving left hand. 

Ryan smiled sadly as he watched Tenchi. With a sigh, he inspected everyone before standing in front of Ryoko. 

After a long silence Tenchi spoke. "Are they all right?" He asked, looking from Ayeka to Ryan. 

Ryan nodded, closing his eyes. "They're fine Tenchi..." The kenshin began, stopping mid sentence, his features a mask of concentration. 

Tenchi frowned. "Kenshin?" He said in concern. 

Suddenly, Ryan opened his eyes, whirled around and, grabbing Tenchi's arm, disappeared. At that precise second, two red energy beams struck the ground where the two men had just been. 

Reappearing just beyond the crystals, Ryan released Tenchi's arm and shouted out a challenge. "Cowards! Come out and fight!" He yelled. 

Maniacal laughter filled the room, causing the hairs to stand up on the back of Tenchi's head, his eyes darting about the room, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword. 

Ryan clenched his jaw, determined to flush them out. "What's the matter Bagon!" Ryan taunted as he stared defiantly upwards. "Afraid to face me!" 

The laughter stopped. 

Ryan smiled. "I sense it you know. The fear. Are you afraid Bagon. Afraid to be beaten by the likes of me." He continued, hoping to rouse Bagon's anger. 

At that second, Bagon appeared instantly in front of Ryan and blasted him with such force that Ryan was tossed through the air and subsequently through the far wall. "I fear no one." Bagon spat, totally ignoring Tenchi. He began to laugh again. But his laughter was short lived when Ryan zoomed straight through the hole in the wall towards Bagon. 

Bagon clenched his jaw and furrowed his eyebrows. "Still alive heh, well not for long." Bagon vowed as a dark red-black sword materialized from his left hand. 

Ryan gave a battle cry and charged forward, swiping at Bagon viciously and very nearly slicing the larger man in half. 

Nearby, Tenchi sensed a malevolent presence behind him and turned around, his sword at the ready. Kylia appeared with a sword of her own. Without warning she swung viciously at Tenchi, releasing a surge of energy that sent the crown prince reeling backward. He crashed into the crystals at full force,the breath exploding from his lungs, rendering him stunned and gasping for air. 

Tenchi sat nearly motionless as he struggled desperately to catch his breath, blinking his eyes in shock. 

Slowly Kylia advance upon the crown prince, grinning wickedly. 

Suddenly, Tenchi heard a voice call out to him. "Tenchi! Tenchi you must get up! You must help us!" 

The crown prince's eyes widened. "Ayeka?" He murmured, looking around and up. There, behind him, stood Ayeka's crystal. She seemed to be smiling at him. Tenchi looked from Ayeka back to Kylia. With renewed strength, the crown prince rose to his feet, reengaged his blade and adopted a defensive pose. 

Kylia flew forward, sword stretched outward. 

Tenchi met her charge, blocking the attack and countering with one of his own. For a while the battle was a draw, neither able to gain the advantage. But Tenchi began to grow weary from Kylia's constant attack, the force of the blows driving him backward. 

Ryan was also having problems. He was attacking Bagon aggressively, giving his all. But with little success. Bagon yawned and acted bored. As if Ryan were an annoying pest not worth battling with. 

Suddenly Bagon blocked a slash by Ryan and pressed forward until he and Ryan's faces were a few inches from each other. "My turn." Bagon leered, unleashing a furious attack that sent the kenshin flying up and backward. Bagon was upon Ryan in seconds, slashing the traveler's right arm then his left. Ryan clenched his jaw, grunting in pain, but continued to defend himself. 

Bagon slashed at Ryan's midsection but missed. The smaller man using his speed and agility to avoid the blow. Ryan floated quickly upward and away. He landed near the crystal doors, his breathing labored. The sweat poured off his handsome face as Ryan narrowed his eyes. He watched Bagon stalk purposefully toward him. He glanced quickly at his friend and saw that Tenchi was struggling against Kylia's constant attack, being able to defend himself but little else. 

Ryan looked back at Bagon, who was almost upon him. _He thinks he's won_. Ryan thought. _He believes he is stronger than Tenchi and I , but why_.. Ryan's face suddenly brightened in realization._ Of course_. He thought excitedly. _He's drawing_ _power from the ship to achieve this. _The kenshin's thoughts suddenly darkened. _How can I beat such immense power? _

"Stop your petty thoughts." Bagon said disdainfully. "There is no way to defeat me boy. I have waited for over a thousand years to have my revenge and no infant will prevent me from achieving my goal." 

Ryan hung his head low as if in defeat. Bagon laughed wickedly. "That's right boy. Give up. Make my job easier." He said stopping just a few feet before Ryan. He raised his sword high, ready to deliver the death blow to the kenshin. "Say goodbye!" He yelled beginning the sword's descent towards Ryan's head. 

Ryan lifted his head, his eyes closed as if to welcome the end of his life. But the sword suddenly stopped a few inches from Ryan's forehead. 

Bagon frowned. "What is this!" He yelled angrily, trying with all his might to make the sword hit its mark but without avail. 

Ryan's eyes shot open, his eyes crackling with blue light. The area around his body glowed so brightly, so intensely, Bagon had to close his eyes or risk being blinded. The crystals shook violently, nearly cracking from the energy, as each member of the Masaki household awoke. The light soon faded and all in the room saw that the kenshin's gaze was hard and unrelenting, focused solely on Bagon who stared at him, paralyzed by Ryan's psychic grip. The kenshin hooked his saber upon his belt, no longer in need of a weapon. He stepped away from Bagon and released his psychic hold. The dark kenshin stumbled forward but quickly gained his balance, swinging his sword as he whirled around, hoping to take the kenshin's head. But Ryan ducked down and brought his fist upward, driving it straight into Bagon's stomach. Bagon dropped to his knees, gasping for air. Ryan turned from the fallen Bagon and headed slowly toward Kylia who instinctively backed up. 

Tenchi looked away from Ryan towards the the crystals, his eyes widening as he saw that they were awake and watching, before returning his gaze upon Ryan who raised his arm and opened his palm. Kylia's face blanched in fear. She instantly disappeared from view. He lowered his arms and turned back to Bagon. The dark kenshin had struggled back to his feet. Bagon cast his hateful eyes upon his enemy and clenched his jaw. "Im...possible!" He stammered. " No one possesses such power!" 

Ryan smirked. "You're not the only one who can channel this ship's energy." He replied stepping forward. "It's over Bagon. You're finished." He said making his way toward Bagon. The dark kenshin shook his head. "No. Not until I say it's over!" He yelled. And with that he disappeared as well. 

"Come out!" Ryan cried as he maneuvered several 360's , trying to see and sense his opponents. "Finish the game that you started." He challenged as he stood next to an astonished Tenchi. For a moment there was nothing. Ryan narrowed his eyes, his mind and body alert. Tenchi also cast his eyes about, wondering what would happen next. 

Without warning, a thin beam of energy shot downward, rocketing straight for Ryoko's crystal. Ryan leaped forward, hoping to absorb the energy beam before it reached it's target. His body tensed for impact but he had leaped too late. The beam hit its mark, invading the crystal and striking the defenseless Ryoko. Ryan hit the floor hard but bounced back up. He stared in horror at the scene before him. Ryoko's features full of shock as she turned towards Ryan, her eyes a mixture of fear and pain. 

Ryan stared back at her, touching the crystal with trembling fingers. Ryoko smiled softly, matching his hand movement before closing her eyes. Her arms fell limp and her head lolled forward. 

Ryan frowned and began to pat the crystal gently. _Ryoko!_ He thought bleakly, leaning his forehead against the crystal. "Its all my fault, all my fault." He murmured in despair. 

_That's right boy_. He heard in his head. _It is your fault. But you can still save her_. 

Ryan whirled around, his eyes laced with absolute fury as he searched high and low for some sign of his tormentor. "Come out and face me you coward!" Ryan yelled at the top of his lungs. 

Bagon laughed, the sound reverberating around the room. "What's it going to be kenshin huh? Waste precious seconds trying to flush me out or save your precious Ryoko? Tick tock, tick tock. Times wasting kenshin." He taunted. 

Ryan clenched his jaw. He turned back to Ryoko and placed his left hand upon the crystal. The kenshin closed his eyes and focused. Within seconds he envisioned the wound. Bagon had nicked Ryoko's right ventricle, causing blood to well up in her chest. He sensed a faint heartbeat that was becoming weaker by the second. Ryan opened his eyes and slowly backed away . He dropped to his knees, clutching his chest, his head dropping forward. 

A short distance away, Tenchi stared in horror and gasped as he watched his friend fall. 

Ryoko, now healed, opened her eyes and patted her chest. She let out a sigh of relief that was short lived when she gazed outward and saw Ryan on his knees, blood spreading across his chest. Her eyes widened in shock as she began to beat her fists against the crystal. "Ryan!" She screamed, her voice full of fear and grief. 

Bagon chose that moment to appear beside Ryan, his smile mocking. Ryoko pounded harder against her prison, trying in vain to break free. "Get away from him!" She yelled. 

Bagon ignored her as he raised his right boot to lift Ryan's head. The kenshin's eyes were glassy, as if he was far, far away from the room. "I told you boy. It's not over. 

As evidenced by your weakling expression of compassion, you are at my mercy. Which is why you can't stop me; why I will prevail. Time to die." Bagon said. With a smirk he backed away and lifted his arm. He opened his palm and with a blast of psychic energy tossed Ryan up and through the air. The kenshin smacked against the wall, sliding downward and onto the floor. He sat motionless, too weak to defend himself. 

Bagon began to laugh, Kylia reappearing beside him. They stared at the scene before them, full of triumph. "No one can stop me!" Bagon said between his bouts of laughter. 

Tenchi, who had been a paralyzed spectator to all the horror, could take it no longer. His body began to tremble with rage. The words Ryan had told him earlier began to fill his mind. He felt the power surging within him. "No more!"The crown prince screamed at the top of his lungs. 

Bagon stopped laughing and stared at Tenchi. Kylia did the same. 

The crown prince began to glow a bright green. The ship began to shake. The crystal prisons throughout the ship began to crack before exploding, releasing the prisoners of Bagon and Kylia. 

In the throne room, the remaining crystals also exploded, freeing both the Masaki household and the four kenshin knights. They covered their eyes, blinded by Tenchi's building power. The four knights sensed Ryan's distress and teleported over to him. Ryoko stumbled away from the group, also making her way to the fallen kenshin. She fell to her knees and cradled him in her arms. Ryo, Tesi, Mia, and Keiko looked on in concern. 

After a few moments the light faded. Everyone looked upon Tenchi, whose eyes were full of rage. He stared hard at Bagon and Kylia, ready to fight. "You're days of terrorizing the universe are over." Tenchi said confidently. "I will make you pay for what you've done ." Bagon crossed his arms. "And how do you propose to do that." He said smiling. 

"In a few moments the only people on the ship will be you two and me." 

Bagon and Kylia stared at each other in confusion. "What are you talking about?" Bagon asked. 

"You're a mind reader, so read my mind." Tenchi taunted. 

"You're bluffing." Bagon said after a moment. 

"Am I?" Tenchi replied tapping his head to the side. 

Yosho nodded in understanding. "Everyone follow me." He ordered, heading for the door. 

Ryoko and the kenshins turned back to Ryan and gazed upon him in concern. Ryoko laid her head upon his chest and listened for a heartbeat. In a few seconds she heard it, slow and steady, gaining strength. Ryan began to stir. He opened and blinked his eyes. Ryoko removed her head and smiled at him. "Come on." She said with urgency. "We've got to get the people out of here now." She helped Ryan to his feet. He grunted in pain as he leaned against her for support. He focused his eyes upon his fellow knights. A silent communication commenced between them as they saw the others coming towards them. 

Yosho and the others stopped before them. "Kenshin, we need to get the people to safety." He said. 

Ryan shook his head. "The only way to get around this ship is by dematerialization. Unfortunately, you are incapable of such travel." He said, breathing heavily as sweat trickled down his face. 

"Then what do you propose we do?" Yosho asked.. 

Ryan gazed over at the kenshins and nodded. They closed their eyes, their eyebrows furrowed in concentration. The area around the Masaki household began to glow a bright blue. Within seconds they were gone. 

Aboard the transport ship Banshee, Kia waited patiently for some signal to begin. "I wonder what is taking them so long?" Kia thought out loud. 

Suddenly, blue light erupted before her. Soon she could see that within the light were people. "What the.." She exclaimed. Soon the light faded revealing the Masaki household. "Lord Yosho, princess Ayeka!" Kia exclaimed in surprise. 

"Hurry." Yosho replied. "We haven't much time." 


	14. The Loss of A Friend

Sorry about the length of this chapter as it is fairly short. However there is a lot going on and a lot of questions to be answered. I hope you have enjoyed the story so far. As usual, reviews would be great. 

Chapter 46--The Destruction of The Dark Ones 

"What just happened?" Ryoko asked, still holding Ryan who slumped against her. She looked down at Ryan and frowned. "Ryan?" She said apprehensively when he didn't respond. She gently lowered him to the ground, cradling him in her arms. She checked for a pulse. She felt it, but it was weak. Ryan began to stir, opening his eyes and staring up at Ryoko. 

"Ryan?" Ryoko repeated in a frightened whisper. "Ryan?" 

Slowly, the kenshin opened his eyes. "I'm... Okay." He responded wearily, struggling to sit up. Ryoko helped him, pulling him forward. 

"Come on. We've got to go." Ryoko said , wrapping her arm around Ryan's mid section, pulling him up. She started to move forward but the kenshin didn't budge. Instead he gently removed his arm and hers, slowly straightening his frame as he backed up on shaky legs. 

Ryoko looked at him, her eyes narrowed. "Your not coming are you?" She said in sudden realization. 

Ryan shook his head, his countence grim. "I cannot yet. Not while Tenchi is still here." 

The former space pirate frowned. "I can't. I won't leave you like this, I .." She replied, shaking her head emphatically. 

The kenshin hobbled close to her and enveloped Ryoko in his arms. Then slowly he brought his hands up to her face and pressed his forehead against hers. He closed his eyes in sadness. "It is for the best Ryoko. Please do this for me." He whispered. 

Suddenly the ship began to shake violently. The crystal that surrounded them began to crumble. 

Ryan opened his eyes and gazed around then turned back to Ryoko and slowly backed away. "You've got to leave here now, the ship is destabilizing." Ryan yelled above the noise, gazing desperately upon her. 

Ryoko looked at Ryan bleakly, then with great reluctance, disappeared. 

Ryan watched her go before collapsing onto his knees, clasping his chest. _I'm so sorry Ryoko_. Ryan thought sadly, grimacing in pain, his breathing shallow as he felt his heart slowing down, his lifeforce leaving his body. The kenshin turned his head slowly. _Now Tenchi_. He communicated telepathically to the crown prince before falling forward, having spent his last reserve of energy on his telepathic messege. 

Tenchi nodded in response to Ryan's signal, smiling as he saw the panic spread across the dark ones faces. 

"What is happening!" Kylia shouted. 

"You're end is what's happening." Tenchi replied, raising his arms upward. "It's time to pay for all the damage you've done!" 

Above him, Tenchi created a massive ball of energy, the sum of all his rage and grief, and unleashed it upon Bagon and Kylia. Behind the crown prince, all the kenshins but Ryan held out their hands, clenching them and enacting a psychic hold that kept the two dark ones from escaping. 

"No!" They screamed in unison, when the energy reached them. The impact so powerful they were killed instantly, absorbed by the energy. The ball exploded, rocketing backward toward the crown prince. Tenchi dropped to his knees, exhausted. He disappeared in a haze of blue light just seconds before the destructive blast could reach him. 

Chapter 47--Loss of A friend 

Tenchi reappeared aboard the safety of the Banshee. Seconds later, the crystal ship exploded, shattering into a billion pieces. 

For a moment Tenchi kept his eyes cast downward, too tired to lift his head. When he did he saw his friends and loved ones standing before him. Ayeka rushed forward, enveloping Tenchi in her arms. "Oh Tenchi! You did it! You saved us all!" She cried joyfullly. 

Tenchi returned her hug, swinging her around gently, and laughed. After a moment he stopped, kissing her quickly on the lips. "I had a lot a help." He said twisting left then right, still holding onto Ayeka, as he scanned the room for some sign of his friend. There was none. 

"Where's Ryan?" Tenchi asked, frowning. 

Everyone in the room looked at him then each other in confusion. 

"He must be around here somewhere." Yosho said, vocalizing what everyone else must have been thinking. 

"He didn't make it." Ryoko said softly, her features pale, withdrawn. "He knew he wouldn't survive. He...." She started, her voice trailing off as she covered her face with her hands. 

Tenchi gently released Ayeka and walked slowly towards Ryoko, sensing the pain and fear that radiated from the Space Pirate. "Ryoko?" Tenchi asked in concern as he edged closer to her. 

The young woman responded by raising her left arm in a halting gesture. Tenchi stopped. 

Ryoko wiped her tears away with her right hand and straightened herself before lowering her arm. "Please excuse me, I need to be alone for awhile." She said weakly, her voice threatening to break and she headed out the door before anyone could stop her. 

Tenchi made a move toward the door but Yosho stopped him. 

"Let her go Tenchi." 

"But.. Grandfather..." Tenchi stammered. 

Yosho held up his hand. "I know you're concerned about Ryoko, Tenchi. Her heart is broken with grief right now." He began, but Tenchi interuppted him. 

"All the more reason to go comfort her." Tenchi interjected. 

Yosho shook his head. "Tenchi listen. Each of us deals with grief differently." He said, pausing to make sure Tenchi was paying attention. The crown prince nodded in understanding. 

"So let Ryoko deal with this tragedy in her own way." He added staring at his young grandson. 

Tenchi looked away from his grandfather toward the door. After a few seconds Tenchi reluctantly turned back towards Yosho and nodded in silent agreement. The two members of the royal house then walked toward the command bridge screen. Displayed upon the monitor was the section of space once occupied by the crystal ship. Tiny fragments bounced harmlessly off the Banshee as it began it's turn back toward the check point. 

"Do you think Ryan's really dead?" Tenchi asked, his voice soft yet full of hope. 

Yosho closed his eyes, his features focused in concentration. Tenchi waited patiently for his grandfather to speak. After a moment, the older man spoke. "I can sense no presence of the Kenshin anywhere. I fear he is lost to us." Yosho replied then opened his eyes. "Tell me?" He began looking toward the woman who commanded the Banshee. "Did any of the other transport ships pick up the knights?" 

Kia, who had up till now been a silent observer of what had just transpired aboard her ship, stepped forward. 

"No Lord Yosho." She began, her features as somber as her voice. "I just received reports from the other vessels. Lord Tenchi was the last registered transport to take place before the explosion." She said pausing to collect herself. "I'm afraid the Kenshin didn't make it." She finished lowering her head in sadness. 

Everyone else on the bridge mirrored her actions. The air heavy with grief and loss. "What now grandfather?" Tenchi whispered as he continued to stare out at the emptiness of space. 

Yosho removed his glasses and rubbed his tired eyes. "I'm sure the council of Jurai will want a full report of what happened. After we talk to them we will head for home." He said with a weary sigh before replacing his glasses to stare out into space once again. 

Tenchi nodded slowly then bowed his head. "What do you think happened grandfather?" He whispered. 

There was a brief silence before Yosho replied. "I don't know Tenchi." He said with a pause. "I don't know." he added with a shake of his head wondering, as did the rest of the group, what had really happened to the Kenshin. 

Below deck, Ryoko wandered aimlessly down a long, darkened and empty corridor. Her head was bowed, grief and anger threatening to overwhelm her. After walking for some time Ryoko stopped and leaned heavily against the cold metallic skin that covered the inner wall and gazed out the small window opposite of her. The stars streamed by in streaks but Ryoko paid no notice, her thoughts light years away from where she was. 

_Why Ryan?_ She thought angerily. _Why didn't you escape when you had the chance. Now I'll never...be...able to...tell you..._ Ryoko broke down, unable to finish her thought as she slid slowly down the wall until her backside rested on the carpeted floor. She wrapped her arms around her legs before burying her head between her knees to muffle the tortured scream that escaped from her throat. 


	15. A Brief Interlude

Sorry for the lack of an update for this story. I had to revamp the office which took about two weeks to do. Anyway, here is a extremely short piece. All Tenchi and Ayeka interaction. Hope you enjoy! Do review if the mood strikes you. I would gladly appreciate it. 

Chapter 48-- A Little Tenderness 

Ryoko was not the only one suffering the loss of the kenshin. The entire Masaki household was grief stricken, their hearts heavy with the loss of their comrade. The crown prince was no exception. 

_I can't believe he's gone_. Tenchi thought in disbelief, as his saddened eyes watched the stars stream by the Banshee's bridge window. Ryan was one of the most powerful people Tenchi had ever known. And yet with all that power he had been unable to save himself. 

_What happened to you Ryan? What went wrong? _Tenchi wondered with a shake of his head. 

His thoughts turned to Ryoko and what she must be going through. Tenchi had lost a best friend. A man who had been like a brother to him. How much worse was it for Ryoko to lose that whom she had loved most? 

Tenchi turned away from the window, his gaze falling on Ayeka who stood near the back of the bridge, engaged in a serious discussion of some sort with her sister Sasami. _How would I_ _feel if I lost someone I loved? What if I lost Ayeka?_ Tenchi wondered. A sudden pain welled in his chest and a wave of nausea wracked his body at the horror of such an event. 

The crown prince clenched his eyes in pain as he imagined the depths of despair he would go through. His heart would be ripped from his chest and cast into a pit of utter desolation. Forever alone to suffer in agony and heartache. Finding it hard to breathe, Tenchi began to stumble around and would have caused quite a scene if a voice hadn't burst through his self induced nightmare. 

"Lord Tenchi?" A feminine voice spoke in concern. 

Tenchi slowly opened his eyes and unclenched his jaw. 

Ayeka stood beside him, her eyes deeply troubled. "Are you all right?" She asked, her voice and features alarmed. 

Tenchi blinked several times before straightening his frame. He let out a shaky sigh. For a few seconds he said nothing, just stared into the pools of Ayeka's eyes. All the pain that had swelled in the crown prince subsided, to be replaced by an inner warmth that was so intoxicating it left him almost speechless. A tender smile formed on his lips. 

"I'm okay." He reassured her. "Now that you're here." He added so softly Ayeka had to strain to hear it. 

The effect of his words were immediate. Ayeka blushed furiously, looking down at her hands to avoid Tenchi's intense gaze. 

Tenchi watched her silently, awaiting her response. 

"Lord Tenchi.." She began softly, breaking the silence that hovered over them, as she struggled to find the right words to say. "The feelings I have for you.." The princess broke off , unable to fininsh her sentence. 

Tenchi gave an inward laugh at her shyness. He knew what she was trying to say. Crooking his finger under Ayeka's chin, the crown prince tilted Ayeka's head upwards until their eyes locked. 

Tenchi's heart began to beat hard against his chest, but his voice remained calm as he said, "Are the same as my own." 

Ayeka's eyes widened. "What?" She whispered in disbelief. 

Tenchi smiled. "I'm saying that I love you. Is that so hard to believe?" He asked in mock increduality. 

A look of love caressed Ayeka's pretty face. Tears of joy streamed from her eyes. "Oh Tenchi! I love you too!" She cried leaping forward, embracing him in her arms. 

A look of surprise appeared on Tenchi's face that was quickly replaced by a beaming smile as he wrapped his arms around her. For the longest time the two of them stood in companionable silence, enjoying the moment, as they held on to each other. After what seemed an eternity, Ayeka shifted slightly until she was face to face with Tenchi. 

"So what happens now?" She asked, studying Tenchi's handsome face. 

Tenchi frowned. "I haven't really thought that far ahead Ayeka." 

"Oh." Ayeka replied looking away. 

"Why do you ask?" 

Ayeka still did not meet his eyes, reluctantly backing away and out of Tenchi's arms. 

Tenchi watched her closely, his eyes troubled. 

Ayeka took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "The council will want to know if I plan to return to Jurai or if I will be returning to earth." She began pausing to look back at Tenchi. "This may be the last time they ask." 

Tenchi sighed. "I see." He said in a slightly strained voice. 

Ayeka reached out and clasped Tenchi's hand. Tenchi looked down, his full attention riveted on their entwined hands. 

"Please understand Tenchi. They will ask you the same question. Whatever your decision, where ever you go, I will follow. My place is with you." She said lovingly, edging closer to the crown prince. 

Tenchi looked up. The last thing he wanted to think about right now was his place in the Jurai royal tradition. But he knew he had to tell her something. "There are many things left undone on earth Ayeka. Things I need to do. I'm not sure I am ready for the responsiblity of rule. I can't promise I'll accept the throne." He said somberly. 

The crown prince's features quickly softened as he brought Ayeka towards him. "But I can promise you this," he paused as he rested his forehead upon Ayeka who looked at him with quizzical eyes. "No matter what the future holds for us, we will face it together." He added before brushing his lips lightly against Ayeka's. 

Ayeka closed her eyes, enraptured by the crown prince's affection. With a happy sigh she leaned forward and nestled against Tenchi's chest, two young lovers together at last. 

And so they remained for the rest of the trip. 


	16. The Long Goodbye

This is the final episode of No Need For Heroes. It's been a pleasure. I appreciate all the comments I have received. I will create a sequel to this. The working title is very unoriginal but I'm not sure what else to call it. Right now it's No Need For Heroes part II. Keep a look out for it for I will begin on it soon. Thanks again! ja ne! 

Chapter 49--An unexpected surprise 

A little under two hours later, the Banshee pulled into the docking station of the Juraian checkpoint followed closely by the Mako and the Puma. All three ships docked and unloaded their rescued passengers at the same time. Those freed from their crystal prisons streamed through the unloading ramps in droves, hugging each other and cheering loudly, reveling in the new found freedom they had waited so long for. 

The Masaki household slowly made their way through the Banshee, Yosho in the lead. Everyone was still stinging from the loss of their friend. They could hear the boisterous cheers and shouts that emanated just outside the exit ramp they were traveling towards. Such cries of joy rung hollow in the ears of the entire company as they closed in on the door in front of them. No more so than for Ryoko. 

To the rear of the group, she walked rigidly, her eyes straight ahead and her features hard. Over and over again she replayed the last time she was with the kenshin. The pain in his eyes and the state that his body was in when she had left him broke her heart. 

_I should have stayed. I shouldn't have left him. But I did. I left him_. _And now he's dead. _Ryoko thought repeatedly. She wanted desperately to flee, to run as far away from this place as possible. But that would be the cowards way out. No. She would support her friends during the meeting. Then she would take Ryo-oki and go far away. She couldn't return to Earth just yet. She needed to get away for awhile. Away from everyone. 

Stopping within a few feet of the exit door, the clan waited as the door began to rise, flooding the ramp with a blinding light. Everyone winced then relaxed as their eyes slowly adjusted. Shouts erupted from both sides of the filled corridor as the company proceeded forward. They had barely moved when Ryoko eyes widened._ No way! _She thought in disbelief , stopping dead in her tracks. _It can't be! But I ..._ Ryoko's eyes darted around frantically as she searched the crowd, for some sign of what she had sensed. _Please God, let what I just felt_ _be real!_ She prayed as she began to run forward past her friends. 

"Ryoko! Where are you ..." Tenchi started to shout after her as she rushed past but was unable to finish, for he had felt it too. 

"Tenchi?" Ayeka asked, a puzzled look on her face. 

Tenchi turned to face her, his face brimming with excitement. "Ayeka do you sense that?" 

Ayeka shook her head slightly, paused, then suddenly nodded. 

The crown prince and princess surveyed the crowd excitedly as they searched for some sign of what they had just felt. 

Ryoko, for her part, had slowed her pace, eyeing what appeared to be an elevator at the end of the immense corridor. She stood transfixed on a large black screen above the elevator door that flashed a series of numbers in rapid succession. Frozen in her spot, Ryoko watched as the light stopped and the door began to slid open. 

_It has to be him! Please let it be him!_ She thought desperately, waiting with baited breath for the figure to emerge. 

A tall man, dressed in a black sweater and jeans, stepped forward, his vibrant blue eyes troubled, his features distraught. 

Ryoko wanted to cry out, for she knew him. But the sadness in his countenance silenced her. She stood still and waited. After what seemed an eternity, the man focused his attention forward. Their eyes met and held. All traces of grief vanished form the man's face to be replaced by such a look of joy it brought tears to Ryoko's eyes. She could hold herself back no more and let forth a cry that soared above the throng of the crowd. "Ryan!" Ryoko's voice sang as she rushed forward into the outstretched arms of her beloved kenshin. 

Ryan swept Ryoko upwards, laughing happily as he twirled her around for a few seconds before clutching the space pirate close to his chest. 

Ryoko clung to him fiercely afraid to let go; afraid that if she did he would disappear like some phantom dream. Ryan held her tightly, also afraid to let go. They held each other for a few more seconds then slowly released themselves. They stared silently at each other before 

Ryan broke the awkward silence with a quick kiss. "It's good to see you again Ryoko. " He whispered, staring lovingly at the space pirate. 

Ryoko smiled tenderly as she studied his face. He seemed happy enough but in her heart Ryoko knew something was wrong. She could feel some unnamed pain afflicting the kenshin. Her smile faded to be replaced by a look of concern. She looked up into his blue eyes. "What's wrong Ryan?" Ryoko asked in alarm. 

Ryan turned away unable to meet her eyes. "I can't talk about it just yet." He answered softly. "Something has happened that I need to take care of." He added focusing his attention on her once more. 

Ryoko saw the pain brimming in his eyes. "What has happened?" She asked in concern never taking her eyes off the kenshin. 

Ryan gave a small shake of his head. "I'll explain everything later. Right now we need to report this incident with the council." He replied in distraction as his gaze turned away from Ryoko towards the rest of the Masaki household that were rushing forward. 

"Ryan!" Tenchi cried happily, stopping in front of the kenshin. An equally happy Ayeka in tow. He stretched out his right hand which a smiling Ryan clasped eagerly. "Your alive!" 

Ryan frowned, stiffing his posture. "Of course I am. It takes more than a couple of pissed off dark knights to kill me. I am a member of the Juraian Royal Family after all." He said seriously, holding his composure for a brief second before giving him a lopsided grin. 

Tenchi shook his head. "Still a smart ass." He said somberly before matching Ryan's infectious grin. 

Ryan chatted briefly with everyone before turning to push a small red button beside the elevator. The door slid open. Ryan entered, the rest of the group quickly following. Once inside the door automatically shut and rocketed downward. 

"Tell me kenshin." Yosho began, "How did you manage to survive the explosion?" 

Ryan turned to face him. _They deserve an answer_. He thought. Drawing in a quick breath, the kenshin began. "I teleported, or I should say my fellow knights teleported me as well as themselves directly to the checkpoint." He said with a pause. 

"Why didn't you just teleport onto the Banshee?" Asked Ryoko in confusion. 

Ryan gazed at her, his voice soft. " I was dying Ryoko. The wound I took from you was mortal. I had less than five minutes to live." 

Everyone stared at him in shock. 

Ryan sensing their surprise and confusion, elaborated. "I had no strength left to heal myself. And none of the transport ships could aid me. My only chance was to get to the checkpoint where I could be placed in their advanced healing chamber. With the combined power of all four knights, they were able to bring me to the checkpoint. It was a close call my friends managed to get me here on time." 

"By why weren't we contacted." Ryoko began, her voice tinged with anger. "We all thought you were dead." She said, her voice becoming a whisper when Ryan turned his saddened eyes upon her. "I thought I'd never see you again." She added softly before gazing up at him. 

Ryan sighed before gently clasping Ryoko's hands. "I'm sorry Ryoko." He whispered after enveloping her in his arms. Ryoko wrapped her arms around him not giving a damn that everyone was staring at her. A few seconds later, the elevator stopped it's descent and Ryan gently released his hold. A soft hiss escaped from the door as it slid open. Ryan exit first followed by Ryoko then the others. The kenshin led them to a large double door where a checkpoint officer stood guard. The young man snapped to attention before giving a quick chest salute. 

"Are they ready?" Ryan asked, stopping before the guard. 

"Yes kenshin. They await your arrival." He answered quickly, then stood to the side. 

"Thank you captain." 

Ryan entered the now opened door slowly, the whole gang close behind. 

Councilor Meiko stood before a large flat screen that stretched along the entire back wall. Upon the screen were two dozen council members. Meiko greeted the Masaki group with a nod and motioned Ryan to stand beside him. Ryan took his place beside the shorter man, turned to the anxious faces displayed before him and, in a calm and even tone, reported the series of events that had transpired. 

After reporting the details of their ordeal, Meiko clapped the kenshin on the back. "Kenshin, today you and your friends brought great honor to the house of Jurai." Meiko said with pride. 

Cries of assent rang across the screen. The Masaki household looked at each other, their eyes shining brightly, smiles upon their faces. 

"Speaking of the house of Jurai." Taga interjected. "Lord Tenchi, princess Ayeka." He began, addressing the two rightful rulers of Jurai. Tenchi and Ayeka turned towards him. "Have you made a decision whether or not you two take your place as rulers of Jurai ?" He asked. 

Everyone in the room turned to stare at Tenchi and Ayeka who fidgeted and blushed as they looked at each other. " Well…" Tenchi began then stopped. 

" The truth is… we.."Ayeka stammered. 

"Oh for crying out loud!" Ryoko cried rolling her eyes. "Just profess you're love for each other, accept the crown and get on with your life!" she said in annoyance. 

"Just a minute Miss Ryoko!" Ayeka exclaimed indignantly. "What about you?" 

"What are you talking about?" Ryoko replied feigning innocence. 

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Ayeka accused, pressing her point. 

The two girls continued to banter back and forth about the subject of love much to the chagrin of their male counterparts who shook their heads 

"Maybe we should end this." Ryan said in pity. 

Tenchi nodded. "Yes. Lets." He replied walking past the girls toward the screen. "If I may have everyone's attention." The crown prince said coughing politely. Everyone quieted down and gazed at the kenshin and Tenchi. 

"It is true that Ayeka and I care for each other. In fact we love each other.." Tenchi began before he was interrupted by the tidal wave of cheers that cascaded from the council. 

"So you're coming back to us!" Taga cried excitedly. 

Tenchi held up his hands. "Please let me finish." He demanded. 

Everyone quieted down. 

Tenchi continued. "Although I care for the princess, I need more time to think things through before I decide whether or not I want the responsibility of rule." He continued gazing at all the disappointed faces. "I have unfinished business on the earth to take care of so, give me a year to get back to you on that." He finished. 

"But what if there is another threat to Jurai. What then?" Taga asked. 

Tenchi turned to him. " Then you know where to find me." He replied. 

The council members nodded, satisfied by the crown prince's answers. 

"Well since that matter is settled somewhat, it time to address the situation on Calbon." Taga began, pausing to motion the kenshin forward. 

Ryan stepped forward and waited for Taga to continue. "As you know, Calbon produces many of the foods necessary for our territories to survive. Reports have filtered in claiming that a large group of men have been stealing crops, setting fire to farm houses, and in some cases murdering the farmers themselves. If this alone wasn't bad enough, similar attacks have taken place on nearby planets. We feel that your assistance would be invaluable." 

Ryan looked down. "I was aware of this sir. Councilor Meiko has informed me of the situation." He replied softly. 

Behind him, Tenchi and company eyed each other then the kenshin in confusion. Only Ryoko knew what was going on and it frightened her. _They're going to make him go. They're_ _going to take him away from me! _She thought fearfully as she watched Ryan with pensive eyes as she listened intently to the councilor and the kenshin's conversation. 

Taga continued his questioning. "Then I can assume he has given you the informational disc." 

Ryan reached into his pocket, retrieving a razor thin, see through case smaller than his palm. He held it up in front of him, revealing a small, gold metallic disc that sparkled in the lighted rays of the enlarged screen. "It is in my possession." He answered stiffly, replacing the case back into his pocket. 

"And have you reviewed it?" Taga asked. 

Ryan nodded. "I have." 

"And have you made your decision?" 

Ryan turned away from the screen , focusing his eyes toward Ryoko, staring helplessly at her. 

A pained expression that mirrored his own met the kenshin's eyes. He felt the fear and anger brimming in his beloved. His heart was torn between love and duty. He wanted to say no. Wanted to tell them he was going back to Earth. But he could not. Not when his people needed him. Cursing himself, the kenshin looked back to the screen that projected Taga's image. " I will accept the mission. I will go to Calbon and weed out the perpetrators that have wreaked havoc on my world and bring them to justice. " He answered with finality, lowering his head to hide the look of disappointment on his face as he stepped away from the screen. 

Cries of dissent rang loudly throughout the room as the Masaki clan protested his decision. None louder than Ryoko. "You can't do this to him! He risked his life to save all those people and nearly died in the process! And this is how you repay him! You ask him to risk his life once again! Is there no one else to take his place?!" She shouted out angrily at the images of the Juraian council. 

"The other four knights have already been assigned to other missions. There is no one else and none more qualified to handle this situation than Ryan. He is Calbon's only hope." Taga answered somberly. 

"But.." Ryoko started to protest when the kenshin turned to face her. 

Ryan shook his head sadly. 

Ryoko sighed angrily, crossed her arms and turned away from the screen. 

Ryan turned around and stiffened his posture as he addressed the council. "Councilors?" 

He asked curtly. 

Taga frowned. "Yes what is it kenshin?" 

"Once I have completed this mission, I will be returning to Earth. With or without your permission if I must." He said coolly, his head held up high in defiance. 

"Now just a minute kenshin.." Taga began but was cut off by Meiko. 

"I see no problem with that." Meiko said with a sly smile. "The young man deserves a vacation. Don't you agree?" 

Taga clenched his jaw but nodded grudgingly. "Yes he does. So be it. After you solve the crisis on Calbon, you will be free to return to Earth." 

The council members nodded their assent quickly. 

"I will speak to you later Taga. Meeting adjourned." Meiko ordered. The screen before them went blank, sending the room into darkness. 

Chapter 50--I Must Go Alone 

"Lights!" Meiko commanded softly. The room brightened instantly, illuminating the disappointed faces of the Masaki clan. 

The councilor noticed this as he turned to face Ryan. "You know what you must do kenshin." 

Ryan nodded. "I do." 

"How soon can you leave?" Meiko asked softly 

"I am still a little weak from everything that has happened." Ryan began, turning to look upon Ryoko who eyed him sadly. "I should be ready in a few hours." 

Meiko nodded then turned to address Yosho. "The checkpoint station will equip you with a ship so you may return to Earth at your leisure." 

Yosho nodded. "Thank you councilor." 

Meiko smiled. "No problem." He replied, pushing a small button below the long table in the center of the conference room. 

The doors opened and the guard entered. "Yes councilor?" He asked. 

"Captain Michi, please inform Kia in transportation that the Masaki clan is in need of a ship for their return voyage to Earth." 

The captain gave a chest salute and exited the room. 

Meiko faced Ryan and held out his hand. Ryan took it. 

"Good luck kenshin. I know you will succeed." He said sincerely giving Ryan a strong, jovial shake. 

"Thank you councilor. For everything." Ryan replied, returning the handshake. 

Meiko smiled and released the kenshin's hand. He nodded to everyone then left the room. Ryan watched him go then turned his attention to Ryoko who had her back to him. This tore at Ryan's heart, for he knew he had just broke hers. He wanted to comfort her but without so many prying eyes. 

Yosho noticed this and smiled sadly. "Come everyone, we have a few hours to relax before our trip, and my legs could use some exercise." He said with authority as he headed out the doors. The rest of the group shook their shoulders but followed the older man out into the hall, leaving Ryan and Ryoko behind. 

_Thank you lord Yosho_. Ryan thought with a smile as he walked towards Ryoko, stopping a few feet before her. "Ryoko?" He whispered as he watched the space pirate. 

Ryoko said nothing, her back still turned to him. 

Ryan looked downward. "Please understand Ryoko. Nothing would please me more than to return home with you. But I must do this. It is my home world. I have to save it." 

"And I suppose you must go alone." She said bitterly, turning around to face him. 

Ryan looked up. "That is the way of things. I always go on a mission alone. I will return to Earth as soon as possible. I promise you." 

"But what if I lose you again? What if you.." She stopped unable to finish. 

Ryan stepped forward until they were mere inches from each other. "You won't lose me Ryoko. Not now, not ever. You have entered my heart and soul. We are one." He replied, lifting her hand to rest it on his chest. 

Ryoko felt the out of control beat of the kenshin's heart against her finger tips. She knew he would return to her. Her heart swelled with love as she looked up into his eyes. 

The kenshin gazed at her candidly as he leaned downwards to kiss her. 

Ryoko met him part way, their lips locked in a passionate embrace that seem to go on forever. 

Ryan broke the kiss first, backing away slightly before sweeping Ryoko into his arms. 

Ryoko giggled as Ryan swung her around a few times before setting her down. "Let's go find the others." He said holding out his hand. 

Ryoko nodded, entwining her hand with his and the two took off in search of their friends. Chapter 51--The Long Good-bye 

For the next few hours, Ryan spent time with everyone, enjoying their company one last time before he left. Once informed of which ship, Tenchi and company would be traveling on, the kenshin transferred their belongs from the Nozomi onto their temporary vessel. Ryan led his friends to the loading docks, stopping in front of the ramp marked Akuna, One of the checkpoint's fastest ships. The kenshin said his good-byes to everyone except Ryoko who hovered some distance away. He would say his good-byes to her but he needed to speak with Tenchi first. Ryan watched as the crown prince walked up the ramp, pausing his ascent to speak with the kenshin. 

"Take care of yourself Tenchi. See you as soon as I can." Ryan said holding out his hand. 

The crown prince took it and shook it a few times before letting go. "Same to you." He replied, feeling a little downhearted. 

Ryan sensed it and said. "Don't worry my friend. This is not good-bye. We will see each other again. " He replied, smiling. 

Tenchi nodded. "Yeah. I know." He said his spirits brightening. He turned to continue his walk up the ramp of the Akuna as the kenshin walked away. Tenchi paused, turning around when he heard Ryan cried out. "Hey Tenchi!" 

"Yeah." 

"Don't forget. You've got one year to decide." The kenshin reminded him. 

Tenchi smiled and shook his head. "I know." He replied before adding, "You know that stuff you told me about my path to destiny and all that." Tenchi asked. 

"Yes. What about it?" 

"What if I'm doing the wrong thing? " 

Ryan frowned. He walked up Akuna's ramp and stopped a few feet before Tenchi. "You have to do what is right for you Tenchi. You can't be ruled by what-ifs. It will gnaw at you until you are driven insane. Trust your instincts. They are your guide to your future, Lord Tenchi." Ryan said , giving a chest salute then added, "Besides, if you ever need help, I'll know." He said tapping the side of his head with his left index finger. 

Tenchi nodded. "I understand." He replied then watched as Ryan headed down the ramp. "See you later!." Tenchi yelled at Ryan. 

The kenshin stopped his descent, and turned. "See you later my friend. Until then good luck to you." He replied. 

Tenchi smiled. "Good luck to you." He offered, waving his hand before entering the ship. Ryan watched Tenchi disappear into the ship before heading over to Ryoko. 

He held out his arms and Ryoko walked into them. Ryan held her close. "Take care of yourself Ryoko. Keep an eye on prince and princess for me." 

Ryoko laid her head upon his chest. "I will." She whispered, holding tightly to the kenshin. 

Ryan ran his hand down her hair. "Time to go." He said sadly. 

Ryoko released her grip reluctantly and backed away. "I love you." she said softly, tears welling in her eyes. 

Ryan smiled tenderly. "And I love you." He replied backing away. "Good bye Miss Ryoko." 

Ryoko gazed up at him. "Good bye, Ryan." She said, touching his cheek with her hand one last time before walking past him and up the ramp. 

The kenshin watched her go, his heart heavy with grief. _I will return Ryoko_. He vowed silently as he watched the Akuna separate from the checkpoint station. _Rest assured, I will return._ He saw Ryoko look out the cockpit window and give him a sad wave of her hand. 

Ryan matched her wave and smiled. With a flash , the Akuna was gone. Alone once more, the kenshin sighed heavily, turned around and headed to his ship. Entering his ship, the kenshin headed to the cockpit and typed in the coordinates to Calbon. He smiled as he remembered what he told Ryoko. They were one. _I'll return soon._ He thought with conviction and with one final push, Nozomi zoomed into space taking with it a young man who had found a family, a home and someone who loved him. 


End file.
